Dark Protecters
by Firewolfe
Summary: What would happen if Buffy Summers was adopted and her biological family found her. What if Joyce did not die but survived and called in assistance for Buffy when dealing with the Council, Glory and the First Evil. What if Buffy's some of Buffy's family would make Angelus look like a fluffy puppy? This will be a cross over with BTVS, Criminal Minds and Silence of the Lambs.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge 8036: My Daddy's a Villain

Sunday, January 03, 2016

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss and the challenge to Raxidain I hope I make it interesting.

A/N: Timelines have to be adjusted to make this work so please just go with the flow. Spell and grammar checked but not betaed so read at your own risk.

FireWolfe

 **Dark Protectors**

Chapter One last act of Love

He sipped his wine and looked into the fire. It had been years since he had thought of anyone with any real fondness outside of his soul mate. He knew full well that he was considered Evil and perhaps even the emetine of the worst of humanity. Yet for all that he had a code. It was strict and it was considered twisted by the so called normal society but, it had been forged to save his sanity. Not that most would ever see it nor understand his motivations. He set the letter down and complicated how he would address the situation. It had been many years since he had been to the United States and going back was full of complications. Not the least of which was what the love of his life would think when she learned that their daughter really was alive. He sighed to think that he had been fooled by the so called protectors of humanity the Council. That they had kidnapped his daughter was bad enough but to leave a broken and burned body had almost broken him and his beloved souls. Rage burned deeply and he knew that one day soon he would visit London and remind them that humans could be far more Evil then Demons. No it would not be evil to end the council it would be justice for every family that ever had a daughter stolen and murdered by being forced into some old men's idea of destiny. While humanity had to be protected surely he and his mate could have helped forge their daughter into a warrior. Then again the council had no idea who they had taken. Well he would remind them soon that it was foolish to be ill informed.

With a deep sigh he looked back into the fire and said a silent prayer for the woman who had been tricked into raising his daughter and for the love and care she had given her. Joyce Summers sounded like a remarkable woman and he was sorry he would never meet her and be able to thank her for her care of his beloved Eliana Arella when she had been stolen. The Council's memory charms had broken and Joyce Summers had learned the truth and loved Eliana enough to ensure that this letter was sent magically to her biological father. Learning of the trouble she went to almost made him believe humanity was worth saving well at least parts of it because she had to use the last breath to empower the spell. It took a lot of magic and the price had been her life when not sending it may have allowed her to get well. He did not even mind it had taken years to catch up. Because frankly those years had been needed to help him be calm enough to now be in a position to help his daughter and it had allowed his wife and he to find many new allies and friends both above, below and within and without the law. They would help her and keep her safe and bring down the bastards that took her.

His mind drifted and he reflected on his daughter who now was called Elizabeth Anne Summers or "Buffy" but he found he quite liked the American name and no one would ever connect it to him as he would never have chosen such a name the one he had picked out had been because he had in his deep desire to connect with his lost friends named his beloved daughter for his most treasured family members. A foolish mistake upon reflection, under normal circumstances perhaps his beloved would have stopped him but they had been so intent on living a "Normal" life. He even given up hunting and killing and had planned on raising his daughter with his beloved wife in a quiet out of the way place. Then she had been kidnapped and he had been powerless to find her or save her. How foolish was that when he still had so many to punish for their sins that and because of who he was he had not even been able to seek the help of the police of FBI when it became clear she had been taken to someplace in America by the Council. It had almost crushed his beloved so no more "Normal" it just led to issues and endangered his family. Now he would be the hunter and protect his beloved family and he could and would keep her true name private between he and his wife. It seemed he that they would both be returning to the United States.

At least his beloved wife could go to his daughter openly and perhaps offer some small protection for her as her former team did know she had a child kidnapped she had told them once she had returned to her career in the FBI. Normal was done and they would never return to it as it had lead them to being fooled once and it had almost destroyed them as a family and he would never allow that again. It had of course destroyed both their desire to be "normal" and they had dove back into their "real lives" which now would turn out to be a nightmare for those bastards in London he smiled darkly as he considered how the Council would deal with a decorated American FBI Agent who now had a multitude of international connections as well. His Wife was certainly not going to be happy with them. Perhaps she would finally lose her desire for the quick kill? One could hope because the members of the council were going to scream and bleed for what they did to them. Well that could wait for the moment revenge after all was best served cold. This Travers character would one day soon be invited for dinner. Hannibal Lector rose and went to the desk and picked up his secure phone and dialed his wife. She had to know what was going on and that their planned meeting place had been changed. One the plus side the Hell Mouth had a rather large weekly death toll so getting Clarice assigned to looking into it would now draw any undue attention. Yes it was time for a family reunion. He briefly wondered what his beloved would think when she learned their daughter had an even higher kill rate then they did? Demons or not he was quite proud. He smiled when he considered his daughter's name inspired fear and her title well that was enough to make him smile. Buffy the Vampire Slayer or "Slayer" yes it was a fitting name for his heiress. His thoughts rambled as a million details and plans began to form. He had a daughter to save and for once the idea of being a white hat was pleasing.

Part Two Someone is going to die

Clarice Starlings mobile rang in the middle of a meeting of the latest gathering of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU) based in Quantico, Virginia. She had just returned from an exchange program in South Africa and was reconnecting with some old friends. Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid and Jennifer "JJ" Jareau along with David Rossi had all met to discuss the latest in profiling serial killers. She missed them all and it was important that she touch base. She had a role to play as the new nominal head of the BAU. Her new role and job was vital to help end those that preyed on the weak and helpless. She would help them hunt down the true monsters those that killed for sport and did unspeakable evil. Then there was her other role not by any means the least of which was to ensure that no new leads had come up on two of the most wanted Serial Killer of all time Hannibal and Dexter not that any in the BAU knew of the latter's true identity. It certainly would not do for them to find leads on her beloved after all Hannibal and now Dexter only hunted the perverted the evil the true monsters and she had no problem helping either man remain free to do their work. She also knew both men would be eager to help protect "Elaina" Hannibal because she was his daughter and Dexter because the snarky Miami detective was her godfather. She picked up the phone and frowned deeply.

"Has something happened Dr. Starling?" JJ asked. She was not as familiar with the senior Assistant Director and was still deeply in awe of her this showed in her almost worshipful speech.

"Yes, a contact of mine has just sent me some data. Hotch have you ever heard of a small town called Sunnydale in California?"

Aaron Hotcher frowned he had heard of the town. Rumors had been ongoing for years. He looked over at David Rossi who looked positively pale. It seemed his collage had heard the rumors and been warned away as well.

"Yes but we have never had a chance to investigate. Each time we were warned away by the local police and mayor as you know we must be invited in."

"Well it looks like we might get a chance now. I just got an email from a Dr. Shelia Rosenberg it seems several of her daughters friends have gone missing. She is listed as a police consultant on the case so there is the invite." Clarice smiled at her beloved ruse. If questioned Shelia and Ira would of course say they had sent the email. They would never risk being exposed as being poor parents as it would damage their careers. Sometimes it amazed her at how ahead of the curve her Hannibal could be. "She had her husband were asked to begin a profile for possible kidnappers but it has turned into murder as several young women have been killed. They both are now asking for backup from the BAU."

"Well that certainly changes things." Rossi said. He leaned forward clearly interested in the possibility of investigating Sunnydale. "Has Garcia begun gathering data for us?"

Hotchner looked over at Morgan who called Penelope Garcia "Hey baby girl we have a bit of a challenge for you."

Clarice brow rose at the almost patronizing tone Derek Morgan seemed to use with the BAU resident technical advisor. She was about to call him on it when the main computer screen showed the tech.

Penelope Garcia was not what one would expect from and as she was an addition since Clarice had gone overseas on assignment.

"A challenge from my dark god oh how fun, hit me Morgan."

Derek chuckled and said. "We need statistics from Sunnydale California police department dealing with missing, and dead people."

"No problomo I shall have it in one second for you." There was silence as her hands flew over the keys then out of now where they heard curses.

"What is it baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"This department has some ridiculously high security system. Heck it's almost as complex as the DOD."

"How would you know about what kind of security the Department of defense has Ms. Garcia I am not certain it is something you should know?" Clarice asked.

"Garcia has done some work for NCIS and the Army CID so she had interacted with their networks." Jason Gideon said defending their resident hacker. She was a vital part of their team and he did not want the by the book Clarice Starling worry about her. Clarice had developed a reputation as being tough but fair and after several close calls she had become a very by the rules agent. While Gideon understood the reasons after her having been betrayed by Paul Krendler he understood her near obsession with following the rules. That fact had saved her career and made her one of the most celebrated profiler in the history of the FBI and law enforcement in general. Other than a brief sabbatical in the early 1980's Claris Starling had spent her life serving the people of the United States and world and he had no desire to have her run afoul of all the team in any way.

Clarice smiled at the tech. "Well I suppose your skills will make our investigation far easier. Can you find the information we need without breaking into the system?"

Jason smiled back he had always been close to Clarice and was glad that she still trusted his judgment.

"Yes Doctor Starling it was just a bit of a surprise. I did not expect such security on a small time police forces site. I am now sending you the details. Wow this is a bit of a surprise. There is no way these results are right. I mean it looks like… no it's not possible this town looks like the perfect place to live except…except it has the highest rate of death I have ever seen. How is it we never checked this place out before it makes every other major city look like Utopia that includes L.A., Detroit and Miami and New York combined as the murder rate is five to ten times higher! Hell you could even add in Boston and not come close percentage wise and that includes figuring in the "Saints" hunting down the mob."

"How is that possible?" Dr. Spencer Reid asked as he looked at the data Garcia sent the team. "This is Impossible? There are no reports of PCP being found in the town yet the rate of gang related deaths to PCP is over 25 percent?"

"Well we will be looking into it. We have a case. "Aaron said as he looked down at his phone it seemed that this was now his team's case with the assistant director assigned to help them. Someone had called in the big guns.

"Then perhaps we should all get ready to go. I have a go back in my SUV." Clarice said softly. She also knew that Hannibal would have a house ready for them as well as all she needed. On the positive side with the turnover in the town few would take notice of strangers so he should be able to blend right in. He was most certainly going to go hunting the ones that threatened their daughter and for once she planned on joining him such a high death rate would prove most…helpful in disposing of the bodies even if the BAU was with them. He would enjoy the challenge which also would be a good thing because as much as she loved him a bored Hannibal Lector was never a good thing.

Part Three Protector

Buffy felt stressed. She could not believe that Giles had brought all the potentials to Sunnydale with the First Evil acting up. How was she going to keep these children safe? She had a hard enough time with keeping the gang together and uninjured. Buffy sighed deeply and wondered why the Powers hated her so? What had she ever done to be forced to become the slayer? Surely she deserved some rest she had saved the world a dozen times and she was tired. Buffy almost wished she could just stop… maybe pass the job on to Faith but she was in jail and could not defend the hell mouth so her lack of being here would be a problem and the world would end and she knew her mother would be disappointed if she ever gave in. Besides she had promised to keep Dawn safe and that meant the world had to keep on turning. Leaning forward against the counter in the kitchen she felt like the weight of the world was once again on her shoulders. Suddenly two powerful arms reached out to her and pulled her back against a solid chest. Buffy took a deep breath and inhaled smelling leather and smoke and the raw savagery that was Spike. Spike who she knew was there because of her.

"Hello Slayer how's my girl?"

Buffy found herself smiling despite everything. She leaned back and let Spike pull her close. For a moment she would lean on him. She needed for a moment to let someone else hold her up.

Xander walked into the kitchen and spotted the scene. A red hot anger flared and he slipped back out. No point in starting a fight. It could wait. He went to let Giles know his slayer was once again hooking up with the undead. Xander's hate flared and the First smiled the human was so easy to wind up. Xander once again began to question Buffy sanity and judgment.

"I am better now. I …thanks for coming over. I could use the help with patrol as I want Xander and Willow to stay in with Dawn and the potentials. Giles is doing research and he could use her help. Anya will be by later to help as well. With them here I think I can do a quick sweep. However I admit to being glad you are here I could so use the back up. That uber vamp was…was a bit much so back up is of the good right now."

"I promised to help Buffy; I'm a vampire of my word. Sides I always like a bit of violence and it's been a slow week. Plus not so sure I want to hang about with that principal poof around. I understand why he wants me dead and maybe I deserve it but, I promised your mum Joyce to help keep the niblet and you safe and maybe killing the bads is the best way to do that. I'm not sorry for being a vampire but I am sorry I took his mum so maybe helping keep Dawn safe will make up for some of the bad things I did. Not that I am not bad now but..."

Buffy turned into his arms and kissed Spike hard to shut him up. Yes he was the "Slayer of Slayers" but he was more than that to her now. He was more. Spike was her Dark Knight and he kept her and Dawn safe and despite everything they had been through he had gone and gotten a soul for her. She had hurt him, beat him and ridiculed him yet he had taken a beating more than once to keep her and Dawn safe. He had endured pain and hell itself to prove he was more than a demon. It was what made him an exceptional man/vampire. She trusted him with her sister and with her life. Hell she trusted him with her soul because she knew that when she slept he could turn her. Yet he had never tried. He only took what she offered and he was her rock her protector. "Thank you Spike now we had better go. Wood is due in about ten minutes and all things being equal maybe we should be somewhere else. No point in you two getting into it again. I promise that you will always be welcome here."

"Not we ; me but point so let's go the night is burning." Spike said. "We got badies to slay."

He took Buffy's hand and led her out the back even as Anya let Robin Wood in through the front door. It was time to remind Sunnydale that there were apex predators around protecting Sunnydale and its people and that no Johnny pretenders come lately ghost was going to take them down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles cleaned his glasses as he listened to Xander rant about Buffy and Spike. He did not like the situation but he had tried and failed to dust the vampire. He knew full well that if he made another attempt Buffy would lose it. She was barely hanging on to the will to fight now and he was really worried that if Spike was slain she would simply grab Dawn and run or worse lay down and die. They needed her if they were to survive so he let the issue of Spike go for now. While he understood Robin's pain and his desire to dust Spike now was not the time.

"Enough Xander I thought you were over your Buffy lust." Dawn said giving the carpenter a harsh look. I guess maybe you really did intend to leave Anya hanging."

Xander stuttered and glared. "What…no… I mean what does Anya have to do with Buffy bonking Spike?"

"Nothing except maybe you are just pissed because Anya bumped uglies with Spike. Plus you seem to have an inferiority complex where vampires are concerned." Dawn was pulling no punches. "We don't need your jealous crap right now. Buffy doesn't need it we have bigger worries."

Xander glared Anya blushed ashamed she had fallen into bed so fast with Spike. Now that had been a mistake. Not the sex as it had been stellar but rather because both she and Spike had hurt Buffy. She could admit she had used Spike to score off on Xander but Buffy had so not deserved that even if she had been bouncing Spike off the ground and walls.

"So you are ok with this shit. I mean what if he loses his soul?"

Giles winced.

This time it was Willow who jumped in on Xander.

"Not a soul curse Xan; Spike got his soul on his own fair and square he won't and cannot lose it in a moment of happiness. His soul is probably anchored more than yours or mine."

Xander turned red not believing Willow would defend the bleached blonde reject from and 80' video.

"Willow does have a point and so does Dawn we really do not have time to discuss Buffy's love life." Giles said. He was no more thrilled about the situation than Xander but it had no bearing on the here and now."We also need the extra muscle he supplies. If we go against her wishes again I fear she won't so understand toward us."

"Fine but when he betrays us again I will say I told you so." Xander said childishly. "He is an evil bastard and will prove it sooner or later."

Willow sighed and Giles simply put his now clean glasses back on his face. Dawn however was not in a mood for Xander's bull shit. She glared and said. "Well he won't be the first one to do that now will he."

Xander looked like Dawn had slapped him. However the youngest Summers was far from done. "Spike's not perfect but he was an evil souless being and before you say anything about that what was your excuse?"

Xander looked puzzled when Dawn let him have it. "Willow says kick his ass. I get you hated Angel and wanted him dead and even that maybe you thought Buffy needed some extra support to do so. But you knew Willow was trying the soul restoring spell but did not care. Regardless you betrayed not only Buffy with that lie but Willow too. It's why she left she felt she had no support here anymore. Well Xander you betrayed her so you could feel good and get one over on Angel. Yeah he might have been Angelus then and if the soul spell failed Buffy would have had to end him anyway but the thing is it was Angel she had to kill and maybe is she had known the truth she'd have been spared that. She has never forgiven herself for that. She felt she betrayed her love. Something she would not have had to do had you not lied to her first so maybe you should watch what you say about betrayals. You wanted to kick her out too because she not toeing your line what gives you the right to run her life?"

Dawn got up and gathered her things. "I am out of here I am so not in a mood to discuss any plans now. Besides it is not like you three listen anyway to anything Buffy or I say it's not like you are using our house or anything I mean what does Buffy care that she now has to support a dozen other people on her double meat job." Dawn stormed out. "Not like you lot are helping pay any bills or anything. Maybe I can go to janise house for a bit she invited me for dinner and since the pantry almost empty I am taking her up on it maybe then Buffy might actually get a meal in her own home. "

Giles winced at that and made a note to go buy some groceries. He really had not considered the costs of having so many people here but the potentials had to be protected.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy and Spike took out several normal vampires reducing the ranks of the undead who could rally to the First's call. Buffy sadly noted she knew several of the fledglings. She felt a pang of guilt that no matter her and Spike's effort there were still too many new vampires made. When the last fell to dust Spike was grinning with glee. He noted Buffy's sad expression and went to gather her close.

"Don't feel too badly love. I know you think of yourself as the human's protector and guardian angel but baby you not everyone can be saved. Those last three might have been from here back in the day but they all moved to L.A. so they did not get turned here. L.A. The poof's hunting ground."

Buffy nodded and wondered once more how one girl or even two could be seen as balance in a world full of monsters?

"Surely the world deserved more protectors maybe hunters, slayers or something." She said sadly.

"Yeah but we do the best we can luv and in Sunnydale the odds are always good. I mean you saw Red's spread sheet the death toll is down well it was until the First and even now it is a lot better than before you came here. Hell back in the day me and Dru take three or four people a night."

Buffy glared at him which was what Spike wanted. He hated to see her look defeated even the slayer being annoyed with him was better than that. He grinned a little glad his being bad was helping for once.

Part Four

The team landed and headed to the Sunnydale Police department. Buffy saw the sleek black SUV pull in. She was really not happy with this at all. Only the fact that the people getting out of them looked tired helped at all. She had a long patrol with Spike and had just left him at home. She had decided to do one last sweep and pick up breakfast as she did not need to be into work until noon so much for maybe getting a short nap in. She took off the holding the thermos and bag of goodies tightly. She just hoped Willow's hacking of the trio's bugs in the SPD still worked. Something told her they were in for some more trouble.

Clarice Starling led the way into the SPD she was followed closely by SA Hotchner who was a bit surprised at her near run. They were all tired but it seemed that this case or something about it had set Clarice off. That worried him. So far they had come up with several possible un-subs one of which had Clarice stiffing in nearly growling at Agent Rossi. He had not had a chance to ask her about it yet but he would if it became an issue.

Detective Stein looked up and saw the gaggle of Feds walk in like they owned the place. He scowled but could really do nothing about it. He glanced over at noted the chief was there early and looked no more happy about the FBI being here then he was. Then again they both had a lot to lose if the Feds ever figured out how deeply they had both been in the former mayor's pockets. Bob Munroe was a long time friend so Stein had no worries about his chief protecting his back and he would do the same. However it still did not feel good to know that officials of the FBI were investigating Sunnydale. Plus given they were profilers and high ranking ones their normal bull shit stories about the crimes and perps would hold no water. Then again the town's denizens might just be useful for once and end the FBI investigation. Something to hope for at least if they got to close to the truth; then again maybe they FBI might prove useful and eliminate Summers and her little gang of misfit thugs.

"Can I help you?" Bob Munroe asked. He walked over to the Federal agents curious to why they had come to his town uninvited.

"Chief Munroe I am Assistant Director Clarice Starling and this is the team of the BAU as requested by Shelia Rosenberg; SA Hotchner, SA Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, SA Derek Morgan and JJ Jareau our public liaison. "

"Ah welcome. Dr. Rosenberg mentioned you might be coming however we did not expect so rapid a response." Bob said trying to cover he had no idea that they had been called in.

"We tend to take such events as highly important and time sensitive." Hotchner said giving the police chief a hard glare. "Failure to do so often leads to a higher body count."

Chief Munroe flinched clearly they had found the official real statistics of the town. This could be a problem. "Of course of course do come in we will offer all our resources and assistance to you and your team."

Derek whispered to JJ. "Come in come in said the spider to the fly."

JJ giggled but could not disagree there was something just oily about the chief of police and this did not bode well for their investigation.

"I am sure you will be of the upmost help." Clarice said her tone showing no give."We have killers to catch and I am certain you want them apprehended as much as we do."

Detective Stein swallowed hard that glare scared the shit out of him. The last time he had seen one so dark and cold was when Buffy Summers glared at him over that Frat house fiasco. Maybe it was a good thing Summers never did follow up and become a cop. He still had nightmares about that when he had learned she's scored high in that area on the school job fair applications. Maybe he could point the Federal agents her direction that would certainly solve a host of problems.

"Well if you could show us a place to work?" Rossi said breaking in to prevent either Hoch or Clarice from throttling the chief. They needed him and his people at least to get a lay of the land. The chief quickly lead them to a small conference room which was set up to be their office while in town. Rossi and the others were pleasantly surprised to not that there was an internet connection and several computers and other needed office equipment there as well as a small refrigerator and coffee machine.

Clarice gave the Chief of Police a hard look one that clearly demanded an explanation of why this room seemed ready for them at so short of notice.

"Well I got the memo from Dr. Rosenberg. I called in the techs to set this up. I hope it is ok for you all. Shelia is demanding in her specifications and since she so good at her work we tend to let her guide us in this area. She said you all would need this equipment so here it is. I hope it helps you catch our killers." Munroe explained.

Clarice smiled at this. Leave it to her beloved to see that she was set up properly. She shook her head at his thoughtfulness. His having corned and forced Shelia Rosenberg to be his point of contact with the SPD had been brilliant. Not to mention it did actually work to both his and her benefit. The doctor got another shining star on her Resume and Lector received a steady legitimate paycheck. Ironic that he had helped catch half a dozen serial killers in the past few years. It seemed they were drawn to Sunnydale believing it the perfect killing ground however they always been profiled and caught by "Shelia". Not that Clarice thought the normal Sunnydale evil ones would not have dealt with them if they became an issue. In a way it might seem out of character for Shelia to ask for help then again they never had this many bodies show up at once either. Of course Clarice knew many were council members but she weep no tears for those bastards. "Well it looks lovely we must thank Shelia for her thoughtfulness."

"I am afraid the Doctor is out of town. I think that's why she asked you all to come. She had to attend a lecture with her husband Rabbi Rosenberg in New York." Detective Stein said preventing his boss from saying she was gone again in a way that might make them wonder why the woman was listed as a consultant when she was so rarely in town.

"I am sure this will work fine." JJ said eager to prevent a more challenges. She had no idea why everyone seemed so on edge. Then again this town just gave her the creeps. It seemed to sunny and to cheerful it gave her a Steppford vibe.

The chief of police was no fool so he took the olive branch and quickly directed everyone to their places and motioned for Stein to hand out the folders with what little information they did have.

Cccccccccccccc

Lecter watched from the shadows as his beloved Clarice lead the elite BAU team into Sunnydale's police department. He snorted at the idea that the SPD would even have a clue to what was really going on. He sipped his hot coco and smiled as he watched his daughter race off. She was as sleek and as agile as a jaguar and probably just as deadly. She was clearly a hunter and that pleased him. The question was how was he to introduce himself without getting arrested or killed. Hannibal leaned back and smiled. He supposed that perhaps one of unknown dinner mates might be of use. The former watcher had become a recluse and since he had maintained the man cover perhaps he could use it now. It was a bit of a problem as he had no potential then again perhaps not as this one's potential had been killed by a serial killer. One he his associate Dexter had so gleefully taken apart. Playing watcher was not something he wanted to do but needs must and to keep his daughter safe he could become a watcher if only in name. With that Hannibal Lecter headed toward 1630 Riveollo drive to meet his daughter. It was time she met the long lost cousin of her first watcher. The bastard had none of his cousin's redeeming features but perhaps Buffy would not know that or Giles as Hans Merrik had vanished long before his cousin had taken up the family trade. It was fitting that this disgraced watcher would now be his way in. He flexed his right hand and smiled grimly. This could prove interesting indeed besides he wanted to test if his new finger prints would stand up after all the witch had promised his new hands would register as Hans. He walked to his SUV and climbed in it was time to meet his daughter. With practiced ease he headed toward his daughter's home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team settled in. They had no time for petty turf wars.

Hotchner pulled Clarice aside."What is wrong?"

She glared at him. "Aaron it is personal, it won't interfere with the case. If it does I will step down. It just my daughter is in this town."

Hotch was not happy with that answer but nodded. He looked over at Gideon who nodded he would have a more private chat later. For now they had work to do. If he was shocked by the news he said nothing. He wondered if maybe this could become an issue. Then again he did his job when his family had been on the line so maybe he was over reacting. Then again it was hardly going to make this a simple case. Of course his respect for his boss made him hold his objections as he had no idea she had another child.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Their patrol had been successful and Buffy was glad to be home. She had just gotten out of the shower when

she heard the bell ring and went to the door. Her hair was damp but she was dressed and feeling slightly better the shower helped. It had been a trying few weeks her mother's illness and near death was taking a toll on them and she really needed some good news. The fact that she had almost died after the surgery meant Buffy was still tense. The fact that Joyce had died after appearing to get better almost broke Buffy. However the fact that she had still been warm was enough. Buffy had immediately began CPR and for once fate had been kind and her mother had revived. Well at least enough to be taken to the hospital. She was currently in intensive care but alive and that was all Buffy really cared about. She just hoped the doctors could find a way to remove the returned tumor. She had very little faith in their skills but one could hope. Buffy pushed that thought aside as she went to the door.

Opening the door she spotted a man who was perhaps a few years older than Giles standing there. He smiled and suddenly Buffy had a feeling that everything was going to be all right. There was just something that screamed safety to Buffy. A part of her somehow instinctively knew this man was here to help and that he would could, kill to keep her and Dawn safe. However she simply said. "Hello can I help you?"

Lecter smiled at his daughter and said. "I am sorry to disturb you so early but I was wondering if a Ms. Joyce Summers is available?"

"Ah, mum in the hospital. Maybe I can help you Mr… er?"

"Oh, I am so sorry I did not know. I am Hans Hector Merrick. I received a letter from Ms. Summers and thought it important to follow up. I had no idea she was ill." In fact he had believed that Joyce Summers had died. What was going on here?

"Well ah… oh how rude of me." Buffy said she stepped back." Mr. Merrick I ah…. Would you like some coffee maybe we can discuss this." Not of course inviting the man in but Hannibal/Hector got the point and followed her into the house. He had to admire the bumbling way his daughter did the invite or lack there of in. It showed she had brains as well as a keen situational awareness. Her actions would look like those of a confused young person only his years of psychology training showed the truth. Somehow he got the impression she played off her blonde hair to seem foolish or stupid. He wanted to snort at that. How American's thought blondes as stupid was beyond him. Some of the most devious bastards in the world had been blonde haired blue eyes Gestapo. Then again maybe it was simply a backlash against the Aryan agenda. He had no way of truly understanding it.

"Merrick did you by chance know Robert Merrick?"

"He was my younger cousin. I am afraid I lost touch with the family many years ago. I think it may be why Joyce contacted me." Lecter said with a sad smile.

"Maybe, he was my ….ah tutor for a while. " Buffy said not sure what to tell this stranger. "I'll get the coffee if you want to take a seat." She motioned to the small dining room table.

Hannibal/ Hans Hector nodded and sat down. He had no desire to spook his daughter. Just then Dawn came running in with Xander and Willow on her heels.

"Come back here you little snot." Xander shouted. He could not believe Dawnie had stolen the bag with the Twinkies in it.

Dawn ran behind the stranger and grinned. Taking Xander's snacks was petty but it was a fitting bit of revenge for his being such a bastard of late.

"Mine, besides Buffy bought them." Dawn said with a grin. Xander skidded to a hault as he saw the strange man who shifted to protect Dawn. He glared at Xander feeling suddenly protective of this teenage girl. His memories shifted but as he was well aware of his own mind he saw the manipulations. He growled low and glared at the youth. Dawn was his daughter now in as much as Buffy was. He wondered what Clarice would think of this. Perhaps it would make up for some of the heart ache?

"Xander we have company please try to behave like the adult you are supposed to be." Buffy said annoyed. "Go get yourself some more snacks and while you are at it some other food." Buffy said pulling out a fifty.

Xander glared at the stranger his gut screaming something was wrong. "What who is this?"

"Dr. Hans Hector Merrik I received a letter from Mrs. Joyce Summers she asked me to come here and help tutor her daughter as my cousin did before me."

Xander froze. This guy was a Watcher damn…Merrik he knew that name how the heck did he know it? Well Giles had to be given the head up. He snatched the money and headed out. "I'll go grab some food." He was not happy about being sent on such a task but he did need to give Giles the heads up. "See yeah latter. Maybe Giles would know? He and Wood had headed for the Magic Box so Xander could meet them there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarice Starling looked around the town it looked so perfect. She almost snorted at that. It felt evil. Without hesitations she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone they would need back up. Without hesitation she typed out a message.

In Sunnydale C.A. E.A., Here need backup.

The text went out to Miami Florida to the one man who probably had as high a body count as her beloved but the one man she knew without a doubt would drop everything to come and help. He was a serial killer but for all that a man of honor and they needed him. Besides Dexter should really lie low for a bit his bodies had been piling up for a while now and it was starting to draw attention. Here in Sunnydale he could hunt to his heart's content and no one would notice. Clarice had a feeling he would enjoy the challenge of hunting Demons. Who said being a serial killer was not a useful skill set?

Challenge 8036: My Daddy's a Villain

Sunday, January 03, 2016

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss and the challenge to Raxidain I hope I make it interesting.

A/N: Timelines have to be adjusted to make this work so please just go with the flow. Spell and grammar checked but not betaed so read at your own risk.

FireWolfe

 **Dark Protectors**

 **Part 5**

Dexter Morgan picked up his phone. He noted the text and then replied.

On my way

He then hung up his phone and looked down at his "Patient"

"Today is your lucky day."

The struggling killer glared at him.

"My Niece needs me so I don't have time to indulge myself. However that does not mean I can be sloppy. So that being said good bye." He stabbed the man on the table with a long thin blade gutting him. He then turned the table up and allowed the man's guts to fall out. He hummed as he worked. Picking up his work tools and moving them to be cleaned. He turned away as he considered what to do

"I wonder if I should take your liver for Hannibal. What no comment, he likes to eat them with favava beans and Canati you know. Never liked beans that much myself. Not to mention I do prefer a decent Merlot. Oh well perhaps a few rib steaks would be better?"

The Serial killer screamed but his gag and the duck tape over his mouth stopped any sound from coming out as Dexter sliced him open peeling the flesh and ribs back. "You know I have to gut you or else the meat will go bad. Then again it is so hard to take food on a plane now days. Oh well the sharks will enjoy you."

He pulled the gag off wanting to hear the screams no one else would his lair was deep and sound proofed.

"You are sick a monster." His prey cried.

"Am I…perhaps but I never hunt innocents. I have never raped or sodomized young girls and women nor did I ever dare post such things on line. Really you should thank me. Because if you had been sent to prison….well I am at least using clean tools and will end you now. The Convicts in prison…well even they have a code with children you know." His eyes darkened and he then reached down and sliced off the part of the so called man that had hurt so many then he pulled it up having enough of the screaming and stuffed it into the killer mouth. Re-tapping it he smiled as he choked to death. Not that he would have lived long anyway but Dexter was not in the mood for mercy. Too bad this one would never be found as he had no time to stage a crime scene. Oh well the sharks would not care and Hannibal would understand. He could always go out for dinner later after all Sunnydale had plenty of killers to play with.

Twenty minutes later the sharks were feeding and he was on his way back home. As he neared the shore he drove the police boat into the dock. Stepping out of it he grabbed a hose and cleaned the deck. His bandaged hand being enough to account for any blood anyone saw. Being cut by that idiot Hues last week was proving most useful. Even if he had been a bit careless in allowing that idiot close with a knife he just hoped Debra stitch him up again without a lecture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles cleaned his glasses shocked at who had shown up. He had not believed that Hans Merrik was still alive. However it was welcome piece of news having another watcher here would help with the research and training. Not to mention it would provide another voice of reason that perhaps Buffy would listen to. He shook the watchers hand and smiled as he spotted the ring. It was all the proof he needed as those couldnot be faked the magic wouldnot allow for it.

"It is an honor to meet you Mr. Giles." Hannibal said with a smiled.

"Likewise, we had been told you were lost I am glad that for once the Council was wrong."

"Indeed, I simply retired; I needed a break but learning of the First and the danger to the Slayer Line I could not stay away. So I came here to help. My Wife will be arriving soon as well. Between us we will do what we can."

"I am very grateful."Giles said. "It has been a strain and the Council cut us off. I am afraid accommodations are tight."

"That won't be a problem. I have purchased the house next door and the one on across the street. We should be able to help with the overflow. I heard young Wydome-Price was here as well perhaps he could help as well."

"Wesley is in L.A. However perhaps we could ask for his help." Giles said reluctantly. He hated the idea of calling in the L.A. group but it was resources might be needed. He considered the possibility of asking Angel and his group to come in and perhaps try to get Faith free. However he had yet to propose that to Buffy not sure she would agree or see it as a resource to be used.

"I will be able to help, we will see. I have some contacts and some associates that maybe able to come and help. They are skilled hunters of a sort." Hannibal said with a smile.

That sent a shiver down Giles back but he nodded even experienced human hunters might help at this point. He would have to bring it up to Buffy later. "Help would be welcome."

Hannibal nodded at least the idea was set. Giles would soon learn that the Apex predators were coming to Sunnydale and the Undead would soon wish it was the slayers that were after them. He smiled happy at the thought of being able to kill without annoying Clarice.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The house was lovely. Clarice tossed her bag down on the bed as she headed for the shower. She hated dealing with locals. She was amused that the BAU was shocked that they would be put up in a house. However they had no rooms in the local hotel or motel thanks to Hannibal renting them all for the next month and besides it was cheaper and safer to be in a house that was a home. She had given the team the keys and told them it was their home for the duration.

Rossi's mocking home sweet home had invoked the protections needed and her team would be safe. She however was glad to be next door. They had all been shocked to learn she had a house here but her story of it belonging to an old friend was true enough. She would explain about him being her husband later. Maybe they could sorta pretend to be normal even if raising Buffy was not possible. She wondered if they could come up with a believable cover. Oh well that could wait until after her shower.

Hannibal Lector walked into his house. It was done up rather nicely. Amazing what money could do. It was too bad the owner had to rush to take custody of her grandchild but the boy's parents had been abusive assholes. The world was far better off without them and it gave her reason to sell quickly. At least the decorators had done a good job. He heard the shower going and headed upstairs to see if it was Clarice. He had missed her so.

Entering the shower he pulled his beloved to him. She turned into his arms and kissed him hard. Bitting his lip drawing blood punishing him for staying away for the last few weeks, while it had been needed to set this all up she was not being forgiving and he smiled at that. He loved her aggressive side. Picking her up he carried her out. No one would guess his age nor that he was not even fully human. At nearly 68 he should have been aged and decrepit but he was still as strong and powerful as a man half his age as was his beloved Clarice. Clarice who was now 41 looked almost as young and beautiful as Buffy. He loved her with all that he was and would allow her punishment of him for neglecting her. She kissed him hard dragging her nails across his chest and licking the blood from him. In some ways it was similar to the vampire but he would never dare say that to her. Because like his daughter Clarice hated the undead with a passion, however her taking his blood renewed her and made her strong and powerful. His blood had altered and changed her just enough, how he loved her violent nature converting her making her as dark and demonic as himself, he smiled grateful she had bit him back when she hunted him it had allowed him to spare her. Only he was allowed to see her in this way.

However enough was enough and he was in charge and she had to remember that. He caught her pulled her up to him gripping her throat and leaned down bitting her shoulder drawing blood to remind her they were mated. He then tossed her on the bed. She tried to roll over to face him but he was not having it. He caught her and pulled her down to him. Her naked body trying to use the wetness from the shower to escape but he was in charge. He ruled her. Hannibal smacker her ass hard knowing it would turn her on even as it reminded her he was the one in charge he was her master. His kind ruled their women. She cried out and tried to pull away annoyed wanting pleasure from him however first she would be punished for not waiting for him as he had commanded. Her backside was soon covered with hand prints and she was moaning despite her anger at his taking over.

"I am your master Clarice. You do not choose when we are together I do."

"You were not here." She cried out petulantly. "I did not see you here."

"AH but I texted you beloved gave your orders, orders you ignored. While I love your power and your spunk I rule when we are together." His hands pulled her down to him and he kissed her neck making her shiver even as his hand caught hers and forced them above her head. "Submit and perhaps you shall find pleasure this night instead of pain."

She laughed and struggled a little. "I love pain ….from you. Give me pain."

Hannibal laughed and taking her at her word drove into her. She cried out in pleasure and pain knowing it had been far too long for both of them. Gentle loving would come later now they needed this. The darker love the painful love the love that made her forget he was a serial killer and she and FBI agent the love that made them one. "More, More beloved more," She demanded as he took her taking his pleasure and forcing her to her own. She cried out as her peak came and she fell forward glad to be with her soul mate once more and wondering if perhaps it was this dark passion that had created the slayer. If so well then perhaps another would be gifted to then soon.

Hannibal cried out as he came catching her last thought and smiling. However he had two daughters and hoped this time it would be a boy. He had a family line to rebuild after all. He kissed her neck lovingly. Sometimes he wondered which of them had the darker passions. Goddess he had missed his wife. He rolled her over and looked into her eyes they were flashing a deep dark black. The demon sitting near the surface, he just prayed his beloved daughter would not try to slay them for being part demon. Then again she too carried that demon inside as did all slayers. One more reason to kill the watchers for stealing their family's power and twisting it causing many of their lines to be forced to fight alone and die alone never again he was soon to take power and do what his family should have all along. Reclaimed their blood and rebuild their house. His distant kin Dracula was right about that they should rule their families not the damned Council.

TBC…..

Challenge 8036: My Daddy's a Villain

Monday, January 04, 2016

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss and the challenge to Raxidain I hope I make it interesting.

A/N: Timelines have to be adjusted to make this work so please just go with the flow. Spell and grammar checked but not betaed so read at your own risk.

FireWolfe

 **Dark Protectors**

 **Part 6**

Spike and Buffy walked along the graveyard it was actually kind of quiet and that had them both on edge. With the First playing around the vampires of Sunnydale had retreated a bit. They were still out there but the normal everyday vampire was not siring new ones unless they were being hidden. While in some ways the idea of fewer vampires was good neither Buffy nor Spike believed it. No both of them had a feeling it was like the Harvest when the Sires hid their young. Which meant the numbers they would eventually face would be quite large. That along with the Bringers was not good at all. They walked in silence Buffy still feeling angry at Giles and the others and feeling more and more trapped. She was frustrated and worried and still reeling from losing Heaven. Just then several vampires jumped them. The two went into fight mode and they worked out their rage and frustration the vampires all six were soon dust. Buffy shook out her hair and sneezed a little. Spike chuckled at that. It was amusing to see so skilled a slayer get dust all over herself by making a rookie mistake. Of course he had to laugh. There was not much to laugh about lately and he take what he could get. Of course laughing at his mate was not wise. Buffy glared and got into his face.

"Hey no laughing it's not that funny."

"Yeah slayer it is. He was a fledgling and he goosed you."

She glared that had been a cheap trick his grabbing her jeans and goosing her. However she had staked his not so funny ass for it. Buffy stalked over to Spike and pushed him with her finger. "So not funny Mister that was a cheap trick and juvenile. You so should not laugh at me for it. I mean he was like 7 feet tall and had reach on me."

"Yep almost done in by a basketball player, I thought he was going to slam dunk you." Spike said laughing.

Buffy pushed him annoyed and turned to leave. Angry he was laughing at her. While a part of her got they needed some humor she hated being laughed at. It felt like Spike was mocking her skills.

Spike watched her stalk off and suddenly was annoyed. How dare she ignore him. He ran after her pulling her around. Buffy not realizing it was Spike decked him and sent him falling down. He rolled and came up full game face pissed. Buffy looked at him and glared. "Serves you right for getting all grabby, no one grabs me."

Spike growled at her and rose angry that she was rejecting him. Buffy felt the slayer rise and her eyes flashed. She did not realize it but the slayer was near tonight. It was annoyed and angry and wanted a fight and more. Spike was there and his vampire demon growled at her. Buffy felt something stir inside her as she looked at Spike he seemed different somehow. He began to stalk her and she backed up if only to gain a better position. Then with a wicked grin turned and took off racing away from him. Spike saw this and took off after her. His demon was rising to the surface and he was angry enough not to force it back. Something else stirred. He felt his blood almost burn inside him. He wondered if that last batch of blood was bad. He was starved all of a sudden and only Buffy would do. She ran running toward Spike's crypt by instinct. The slayer knew what it wanted and it wanted her mate. It smiled as it considered the changes her vampire was going through. She could feel and smell them soon soon Spike would be her equal. Her mate her love and Buffy and William would just have to learn to deal with it. Their dancing around each other ended tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The members of the BAU all sat around the table. The house that Clarice Starling had gotten them for their use was rather large. It was a six bedroom four bath near the one she said she borrowed from a friend. Of course they now had learned that the house she was in actually was hers. Garcia had done some checking and the news had unsettled the team a little.

"So Hotch why did Dr. Starling not tell us she owned this house and the one she living in?" Derek asked. "Not to mention the fact that the friend is listed as her husband Hans Hector Merrik."

Aaron Hotchner sipped his coffee trying to find an answer to that. He was just as worried as Derek but had no answers.

However it was David Rossi who did answer it for him. "Derek Clarice is a very wealthy woman. This house and the others she owns in this town are all rentals. I say she being very generous letting us use them. I am also rather certain she might not have realized they were hers. I mean if these homes are a part of an investment portfolio then she may not know exactly all she owns."

"How is that possible?"JJ asked.

Rossi looked away. "Well she probably has accountants take care of a lot of her investments. I do, I mean I have a general idea of where most of my funds are but I don't check it daily. I am far too busy working at the BAU. Clarice likely the same in that respect, I have a general account for daily use but my larger portfolio is handled by others. I check it weekly or monthly and get quarterly updates but unless I plan on using the funds I really don't pay much attention to them. I live on my salary most of the time. As for her being married well I've knew she had been but thought she was divorced. She has always used her maiden name in her work."

"Well that does make sense." Emily said "She is rather famous for her work. I would do the same in her place."

"I understand that too. It was one of the reasons I did not want to get married. I love Will but he wanted me to take his name and while I am proud to be his and love him dearly I have worked hard to prove myself and I am proud of my own family name. I am my father's only child and the last of his line. I just did not want the name to end with me."

Emily nodded at that. The men did not seem to get it but they did not comment either.

"I would say whatever her reasons we have a secure place to stay and it is comfortable. We will just move on from it but be cautious. I am afraid there is far more going on then we know." Hotchner said.

"Yes, this town has an unusual high death rate. I am rather surprised we have not been called in before. Of course I had heard rumors….when I lived in Las Vegas. Many people came from Sunnydale to there and said the city was nice and normal. Vegas that is, which is not something even a native of the city would believe." Spencer said.

"Yes that sounds strange."Emily agreed. "Well we are here now and we can check the city out. At least it is not overly large."

"We should be able to check the records now that I have access."Garcia said over the open computer connections. "Kevin looking at patterns, he had an idea and it sounds crazy but here it is. What if there is a group of serial killers. A lot of killers but they don't work together. I mean if they see this town as their killing field then there be no one killer and then the locals might mistake it for animal attacks or maybe they use animals to cover the kills."

"Garcia that is actually a very interesting theory, it would explain a lot and it would also explain why the locals did not call us in. They likely worry that the town would empty out fast if people were afraid of a gang of serial killers." Rossi said.

"I told Kevin it sounded crazy but…he has family from there and said that the local high school used to have an obituary column. No joke I am sending a copy of the high school paper to you from the class of 1999. Oh yeah the high school blew up that year." Garcia explained.

"Really, how did we not hear of that?" Emily asked.

"You would have been undercover at the time." Spencer said recognizing the dates and we were dealing with Gideon leaving. I would say we were all distracted."

The group fell silent hating they may have missed something vital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow read the books and sighed. Nothing was coming up. Nothing nada no way to stop the First, it was so damned frustrating. She leaned back and wished Tara was here or that Oz was. She needed them. Kennedy stroked her back offering comfort. However as much as Willow liked Kennedy she was wary. She did not want to hurt the potential because she needed someone to hold. Willow had never been the kind of woman to love them and leave them. Both her lovers had been the kind of people she wanted forever. The fact that it did not work out hurt but she had never just used them. She was afraid if she got involved with Kennedy she would be using her. She caught her fingers and kissed them lightly. "Thank you but no."

"Why you need to relax and unwind."Kennedy said holding Willow's hand tightly. She really liked the red head and wanted to see if they could make it work.

"I'm not ready, I lost someone dear to me and I am still heeling. I think you are beautiful and I could enjoy taking you to my bed but I would be using you to forget and to feel better. That would be a betrayal to my Tara and to you. I have had two lovers in my life Kennedy and each was someone I saw as a potential life mate and partner. I won't betray their love and I won't use you. You are a woman who deserves to be loved for herself and to be someone's one and only. Right now I am not in a place to be that for anyone."

Kennedy sighed and a tear fell but she nodded. "Friends then, maybe someday?"

Willow laughed ruefully, "Maybe when this mess is over and I can think properly and grieve. Then maybe I can move on but not now not yet. I would however like a friend."

Kennedy nodded and decided it would do for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander watched Anya count the money and prepare the deposit for the magic box. She did it so efficiently and skillfully. He loved her still and wondered if he had the courage to ask for a second chance?

Anya saw Xander watching her his lust barely contained and the sadness in his eyes. He had hurt her deeply and he was damned lucky she was not a demon again. She had almost taken her amulet back. However she liked being human once more. Who was she kidding she still loved Xander even if he was a son of a bitch and ripped her heart out. She filled out the deposit slip glad that money at least was simple to make and use.

TBC…..

Challenge 8036: My Daddy's a Villain

Monday, January 04, 2016

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss and the challenge to Raxidain I hope I make it interesting.

A/N: Timelines have to be adjusted to make this work so please just go with the flow. Spell and grammar checked but not betaed so read at your own risk.

FireWolfe

 **Dark Protectors**

 **Part 7**

Buffy headed to check on Joyce. She was still very worried about her mother. However she finally seemed to be doing a little better. Of course her saving the doctor who was in charge of the Neurology department of Beth El L.A. helped, she smiled when she considered how lucky a break that had been. He was visiting to give lectures to the local staff and made the mistake of heading out to grab a bite at the Double Meat. That in and of itself was taking one's life into your own hand because of the food but vampires in Sunnydale had used that place as their own fast food place or they had until Buffy had begun to work there. However she had saved Dr. Bronson and he had been so grateful he looked in on her mother. Her mom was now on the mend after nearly dying. So all in all for once Buffy was glad to be the slayer. She headed to her mother's room and was surprised to see someone there talking to her.

She knocked and Joyce called her in. "Buffy come in please. I have someone I would like you to meet."

"Hi, ah sorry to cut in on your visit Ma'am but I thought I would stop by before work."

"No problem I just got to town last night and thought I would stop by and see Joyce." The stranger said smiling.

Buffy cocked her head and looked at the woman. She was blonde and just a little taller than herself but she carried herself with grace and confidence. She was well dressed but armed which caused Buffy to tense a little bit.

"Mom is everything all right?"Buffy asked.

"Yes Buffy," she held out her hand and pulled Buffy to her. "I love you baby girl."

"Mom?"

"Remember when I told you that you were adopted?"

"Yes, I remember but what has that to do with anything?" Buffy said suddenly a little worried.

"Buffy this is Dr. Clarice Starling we have been corresponding for the last few months. She was not able to come to the west coast until now. We decided to wait given what has been going on until she could come in person to explain that she is your biological mother."

Buffy froze in shock. She looked back at Clarice Starling and suddenly saw the resemblance. It also explained the feeling of connection she was getting. The Doctor felt like Dawn or her mother. She was not sure what to think. It had been a little surprising to learn she was adopted but that revelation had explained a lot of how her so called father's behavior. He moved on when he had a chance at his own biological children and ignored his defective adopted daughter. Or at least that is how it had felt to Buffy. Of course she could not forgive his treatment of her mother or Dawn. His cheating had hurt her mother and his rejection of Dawn pissed her off. While she knew that Dawn was the Key he did have memories of adopting her and so he had no excuse to not be there for her and them. However she pushed that aside to look at the woman who chose to come from South Africa to meet her and to claim her as a daughter. Not that she would ever think anyone other than Joyce was her mom but it gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling to know she mattered to someone other than Joyce and Dawn as family.

"Why now?"

"I am so sorry it took me so long to get here Elizabeth. Had I know about Joyce's illness I would have been on the first plane. However I got involved in a case and she got sick so a month went by before we reconnected. I am so sorry you had to deal with this alone. Your mom and I have I think become good friends and I don't want to take anything away from her love and care for you. I guess I am just hoping to be a part of your lives. I told Joyce it was like getting a whole new family. A sister and her children whose lives I may get to share."

"Why did you give me up?" Buffy asked however seeing her age she had a feeling it was because Clarice had been too young to be a parent. She was not expecting what she was told.

"Buffy please sit down, Clarice has told me everything and frankly I was lucky to get you. She did not give you up baby." Joyce said.

Buffy looked at her mother in confusion. "What do you mean? How could I be adopted if she did not give me up?"

"The adoption was illegal, not that Joyce knew or perhaps even your father though that maybe debatable. You were kidnapped from my home when you were 15 months old." Clarice explained.

"Kidnapped who would do that and why?"

Clarice looked away then at Joyce who sighed. "The same bastards that almost killed you and I on your birthday, they wanted to control all potentials."

Buffy's eyes grew wide and she began to curse. Her vocabulary would have impressed Spike but got her smacked by both her mothers.

She stopped. "Really, I say I have a damned good reason to be pissed. How did I end up with you and Hank mom?"

"We don't know." was the reply.

"So what now I mean I am an adult and I have a mom." Buffy said.

Clarice flinched as if that hurt her deeply. Joyce took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Buffy Clarice has looked for you for years. While it is true you are almost grown that does not mean you can't give her a chance."

"Yes Mom, but what about the danger? Dr. Starling could become a target for the remains of the council and the night life. It is hard enough to keep you and Dawn safe and the others too."

Joyce began to chuckle as did Clarice. It was clear they had become good friends over the last few months.

"I'd so like to see them try!" Clarice said her eyes growing hard. "If that Damned Council and its head show up here I will end them."

"Doctor they are wickedly connected."Buffy said suddenly worried for her new mother. "Some were killed in the explosion but Travers damn him got away. They will kill anyone who gets in their way. The only reason I am still alive is because I am so good at keeping the Hell mouth closed. They have tried to kill me, mom Dawn and even Faith. I think if they knew who the next girl was to be called they would kill both Faith and I. Only the fear that she may be too far away from the Hell mouth and the current situation is keeping us safe from them for now. Once this is over we will have to do something about them but I don't know what we can do. In some ways the First did us a favor but it also took out a lot of the neutral or good watchers as well not to mention resources we need."

Clarice reached out and shocking Buffy pulled her to her. She hugged her hard. While it was not a slayer level hug it was a strong one. "I am not without connections of my own Elizabeth and neither is your father. Though I dare say he will likely kill Travers and company for their stealing you in the first place. They are dead men walking for that alone and each other transgression you have stated merely means they will have no reprieve from me. In fact I may well help him make it slow and painful."

Buffy looked on in shock. She had been drilled over and over that Slayers did not kill humans and then a greater shock came when Joyce agreed and stated," You and Hans had better be prepared to share Clarice."

Clarice smirked."Oh there will be enough to go around. I hear I have another daughter as well, well perhaps two as I believe you were considering adopting Faith?"

"Mom, we cannot kill them." Buffy said."Killing humans is wrong. Slayers don't kill humans only monsters do."

Clarice looked at her daughter incredulously. Then at Joyce "Really Joyce how did she come to believe that insanity, while killing is not always ideal it is sometimes necessary when they are evil and unredeemable even the law allows for that. I take it you raised her to be pacifistic and flower child like?"

"I was naïve, no one wants their child touched by darkness, I used to think all people deserved a chance at redemption that souls made the difference and choices as well."

Buffy winced at that remark but knew what her mother meant. Her own feeling on that subject had changed due to Angel and Spike both with and without the soul. A soul did not make a good person their choices dictated that. It was a lesson Spike brought home like a kick in the face.

"Yes men can be the worst monsters and even monsters can sometime do good work." Clarice said softly.

Joyce brow rose at that, however she knew the truth about who Clarice was married to; and that oddly enough that thought made her happy and brought her comfort. Buffy would soon have someone very powerful to keep the Watcher's Council off her back. The idea of Lector inviting them to Dinner made her smile. "I'll supply the wine does he prefer white or red?"

Clarice began to laugh at that. "I think I like you Joyce and he was right we will be a family together. Are you still dancing around Rupert?"

Joyce blushed at that. She did like her daughter's watcher but he had been infatuated with Jenny and that had not ended well. Of course to be fair to him she had shut him out and cursed him and driven him away after the band candy thing but it had scared her. Scared her that she liked his Ripper side as much if not more than his civilized Rupert side, so she reacted not to mention Buffy and Dawn had been a little freaked at the idea of them dating or more. However now, things were changing and Jenny was gone so perhaps it was time to revisit that attraction. Besides Clarice and Hans were right it would take all four of them to keep Buffy and Faith on the right track. "Yes, I am thinking about it."

Buffy was shocked. First both her mother's wanted to Kill Travers and company. The Joyce wanted to adopt Faith and snog Giles what rabbit hole did I fall into?

Seeing Buffy's confusion and near panic Clarice said."Your mother and I along with your father want to end the council. They hurt too many people. The ones who ordered the evil will be put down like the rabid dogs they are or locked away forever. Either works for me. The latter will only happen if we get proof and do so before your father finds them. He is not the forgiving sort. As you can see Joyce and I know each other well and we are friends and I consider her family. As such I like to see her happy and Rupert a good choice."

"Ah, watcher Mine and so ….no it's weird."Buffy replied.

"Do you want him for yourself? Clarice asked thinking that could complicate things.

"Ewww, no he's like my dad….oh shit…so not helping the case on keeping him away from Mom I…not dark enough and human not a match." Buffy Babbled.

"You need a bit of monster in your mate. That dear one is a family trait." Clarice said with a smile.

"Ah huh…so Dad's a monster?" She asked looking worried.

"Yes, he is and Yes he has a soul and is working on redeeming it a bit but he has no tolerance for evil."

"Ok Clarice, that is kind of scary." Buffy replied looking worried.

"Yes I know but he does love you and me and has claimed all of yours as his so the council will pay." She crossed her arms and smiled. "He will help you hunt your enemies and they will run in fear."

"Good then." Buffy said looking a little confused. At least Clarice wasn't freaked about her hunting monsters. Nor about the fact that such men drew her. Hell if what the doctor said was true then dating monsters was a family trait. So maybe it was all good. Nature, nurture it seemed in this case it did not matter as both her mothers were drawn to tall dark and dangerous. She smiled and thought of Spike. No wonder Joyce had approved and Buffy wondered if Clarice would like her vampire as well?

TBC….

Monday, January 04, 2016

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss and the challenge to Raxidain I hope I make it interesting.

A/N: Timelines have to be adjusted to make this work so please just go with the flow. Spell and grammar checked but not betaed so read at your own risk.

FireWolfe

 **Dark Protectors**

 **Part 8**

Giles was pleasantly surprised at the depth of knowledge Hans Merrik had. It was good to speak to another adult watcher who was so well read. He found himself enjoying their discussion over tea. He did not notice that his fellow watcher glared at him as he told him about Buffy having to face off against the Master and Angelus alone. Nor did he see the man's hands flex into fists when he learned about his betrayal of her to the council.

Hannibal watched Rupert Giles and mentally went over the various ways he could dismember him for daring to endanger his daughter. He kept a smile on his face as he listened to the many near misses she had had. He then had to force himself not to gut him when he learned about Buffy's death at Glory's hands.

"So you left Dawn alone to deal with her sick mother and ran off to England?"

Giles froze and looked up from his tea. When it was put that way it sounded bad.

"I….my heart was ripped out."

"Really and I suppose the slayer's mother needing you and grieving did not cross your mind? Nor the fact that Dawn is a child and even if Spike and her friends were around they were not really the kind of adults to take charge and pitch in to help Joyce and Dawn survive. I mean Joyce has been in and out of the hospital from what I have been told."

"My work was done." Giles said defending himself. Though realizing now he had screwed up badly.

"Yes I suppose it is to be expected as you are Travers man."

Giles flinched as if slapped and jumped up his cup hitting the floor. "How dare you!"

"A slayer's watcher is not freed from his duty just because she dies. Especially since Buffy had a family that needed support." Hannibal said not pulling punches. "You let her remain in their lives it was your duty to step in and help them grieve and move on. Not run away like a damned coward. I now wish John had survived at least then Buffy would have had a reliable watcher. However since you are back and she seems to have forgiven you I won't end you."

"What right do you have to say such things!" Giles demanded. "I love Buffy like my own daughter all of those children are mine to protect!"

"Then get your head out of your ass man and step up. None of them are in a good place Buffy least of all. I dare because it's about family. Jon died so Buffy could live that makes her mine to protect. I am the head of my family and Jon's last letter to me demanded I take Buffy Summers and her family into ours. I would have done so sooner but the letter only came recently then I had to get here. Know this however Rupert Giles if you endanger her or her sister or mother again I will kill you. I will rip you to little pieces and you will pray for death."

Giles glared but knew that he could do little as the watcher had that right.

"I made a mistake, I won't do so again. Buffy is not your typical slayer."

" Indeed I suppose that is true enough. If Buffy did not speak fondly of you and claim you as her watcher I would kill you for your betrayals, don't make me break her heart by killing you."

Giles nodded. Suddenly not so sure that this was the kind of watcher they needed around. He sounded almost as dark as he had been in his Ripper days. Then again if he felt this protective it would help Buffy survive and that he could live with. He saw the darkness in Merrik and smiled. Well that could only be good as Buffy needed someone darker to help keep her safe. He just prayed she did not fall for this watcher as he seemed to be the kind of man Buffy was drawn to.

Seeing that thought made Hannibal smile. "Buffy is in love with the blonde vampire."

Giles snorted at that. "I suppose she is at that. She likes vampires for some odd reason. Angel, now Spike, the darker the man/vampire the more she likes them. The Scourge of Europe brought low by loving a vampire slayer. I so do not want to write that in the diaries."

Hannibal laughed at that. "Well it would be interesting to see if she tames William."

The conversation turned away from his betrayals made Giles relax a little. He reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of scotch. "She has him wrapped around her finger but doesn't know it yet."

"It's a good match." Hans/ Hannibal said with a grin. "He will keep her safe and his soul is anchored."

"There is that. He is far more likeable then the brooding Irish prick. He was also a son of a nobleman." Giles said showing a bit of favor for Buffy's lover.

Taking the drink Hans Merrik nodded and said. "A good match as a mortal would never be able to keep up."

Giles nodded not liking that fact but admitting Merrik had a point.

TBC….

Monday, January 04, 2016

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss and the challenge to Raxidain I hope I make it interesting.

A/N: Timelines have to be adjusted to make this work so please just go with the flow. Spell and grammar checked but not betaed so read at your own risk.

FireWolfe

 **Dark Protectors**

 **Part 9**

Spike cam up the back stairs in the hospital. He had come in via the storm tunnels underneath the hospital and was carrying a thermos full of homemade chicken soup. He knew that Joyce loathed the hospital food and she had to eat. He had the soup slow cooking for over six hours and it smelled divine. It was times like this he wished he could still eat food not that he would be stupid enough to say that out loud. Anya might be a reformed character of sorts but too many of the bints friends were hanging about. If only he could figure out a wish to get rid of the damned First. He bounded up the stairs and grinned as he walked by the windows. He had to hand it to Angel he was an ass at times but his donating the money to replace all the windows on this side of the hospital was well done. Ok maybe Angelus had done it but it still worked. Thank God for vampire protecting Glass or he would only be able to visit Joyce at night. He walked up toward her room when he heard Buffy and several others talking to her. He frowned at that. The slayer should be home getting some sleep.

"Mom I don't want anyone else involved they could get hurt." Buffy said. "Doctor I appreciate you wanting to help me and I guess I get you care but…I got a mom." Buffy said folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes you do, I don't want to take away from that Elizabeth but you are my daughter, I have searched a long time for you and so has your father. I know you are not happy he introduced himself like that but, he just wanted to meet you before springing this all on you. It is the truth too you know. He did promise John Robert to look after you. That was even before we both knew the truth. He would have come for that alone. However knowing you are our daughter means that we will protect you from the council and anyone else who is a threat to you. The fact that you have another loving family changes nothing other than that ours has now expanded."

Buffy looked stubborn and Spike came in knocking "Good morning Joyce, Buffy. I thought you were going to go home and get some sleep?"

"Yeah well something came up and I had to talk to mom and then it got even weirder." Buffy said. "I think I fell into one of your Passions episodes without getting the rich serial killer daddy out of it." She crossed her arms looking put out. Clarice seemed nice enough but no matter what she and Merrik thought they would become targets and she was already exhausted from protecting those she loved. How could she keep them safe too?

Clarice who was sipping a cup of coffee choked. "Ah…well he is rich." 'I wonder if that is the boyfriend Joyce wrote about? He is kind of cute.'"We can help support you and we do have access to John Robert's books to help with research." She offered up that carrot. "Your father and I have the resources to help make our families lives safer and provide the equipment you might need. I also have several connections that can make the Council think twice before daring to move against you or us."

"Ah huh and I so cannot believe he is a watcher so maybe Serial Killer would have been better, watchers outside of Merrik and Giles are all useless or evil or both." Buffy snarked. "If he was a watcher how come the council stole me and put me with mom?"

Clarice set her cup down and pulled out a hankie to clean up. 'Well at least she won't mind her father and godfathers' hobby …much. However that we will have to discuss somewhere more secure.' She looked away and then went to the bathroom to clean up a little. "We don't know and we will eventually be asking them that but for now we came to help. London's a mess and we did not want to hang around on case there were more attacks there. We flew in to check things before coming here. I was able to stop there on my way back from South Africa. I know it seems like a strange thing but, my job had sent me there to do some work for our embassy. "

"That letter freaked me out mom. Why did you not tell me you wrote them?" Buffy asked Joyce. She looked away and at the bathroom waiting for Dr. Starling to come out and hopefully give her more answers. "I kind of understand why you wrote her and everything but why ask them here? I can barely keep you all safe and we are packed in like tight at the house. I hate it because Giles just moved those girls in and we are barely hanging on even with my job. I know you said they could stay but mom how can we afford to help more people live?"

"You needed someone here to help you and Dawn and they have the right baby I trust them to take care of you." Joyce said as Buffy came to her side for a hug."I love you Buffy but if something happens I needed to know someone would be there for you. They also had the right baby, they did not give you away you were stolen and I wanted Clarice and Hans to have a chance to get to know you. Plus they could help you if Giles did not come back."

"Giles would be." Buffy said."He promised to help."

Spike shook his head."Not so sure about that Buffy. He did a runner the last time. He bitched and moaned when you left for one summer but he left the day of your funeral. Yeah he is back but really not so sure I trust Rupert to stay for the long haul anymore. Plus he's brought all those potentials they need looking after too. So he would be having his hands full you know. Look how much he has already dumped on you. He means well I suppose but Buffy those potentials need looking after by you or him and that means he could not be there only for you, then there Willow, and Xander."

Buffy felt her mother stroke her hair and she shivered with cold. Spike had a point one she hated to admit to. However she was trying hard to forgive Giles and he had to save some potentials. So maybe he had to go. He was back and that was all that mattered. Learning she had a father and mother who wanted her and loved her was crazy enough. Learning one was a watcher crazy and a FBI agent that was just weird. 'I guess I can't tell her about Willow's hacking or our stealing that rocket launcher.'

Clarice came back out. "We will work it out Buffy. I am not going anywhere and neither is Hans. We help you. He is a watcher and I am pretty good at solving crimes myself. In fact we are here because of those weird killings. A bunch of guys with no eyes and mouths stitched up. That is not even counting the other bodies that piled up."

"Well that easy enough Clarice. Those guys are Bringers, the First's Minions." Buffy said. "As to who killed them well…it's kind of…hard to say."

"Why is that?"

"Because special agent lady me or the slayer did it; maybe a few to Rupert and the dumb ass." Spike said proudly. "We had to as they keep attacking us. The other bodies well that is just Sunnydale on a typical day or night."

"Well then we will have to find a way to cover that up." Clarice replied. "I texted your godfather he will be here in a few days to help."

"Hum maybe I won't have to kill you then." Spike said "If you plan on keeping Buffy, Joyce and the Nibblet safe. So where are you lot staying?"

Clarice rolled her eyes then backed up when Spike vamped out. She looked over at the window. The sun was out how the hell was a vampire standing there. She reached for her gun thinking to blow out the glass.

"Spike behave," Joyce demanded. "Don't worry he a good vampire but he is over protective of my girls. The glass is to protect vampires thanks to Angelus. He was an ass but he put it in so he could come here to the hospital."

"I am not a white hat." Spike whinned causing Buffy to giggle as she went over and kissed him on the lips fangs and all.

"Poor Spike no one takes you seriously, it's your fault for being so sweet, now hand over the soup I can hear mom's stomach growling." Buffy hugged him shielding his body on case Clarice decided to blow out the glass. "I won't let her hurt you baby."

"Sure slayer." He said morphing back to human form but glaring at Clarice who was clearly not happy her daughter was dating a vampire. 'I guess she got my taste in men…killer…he is however nice looking, I wonder if Hannibal will turn him into ash?'

"Don't worry Clarice and Hans will learn to love you just like I did."Joyce said. "I trust you Spike so they will too in time."

"Better keep you safe, I brought chicken soup. It's homemade. Made it in that crock pot you got me. Hope you like it Joyce."

"That is sweet of you William. Pull up a chair Buffy I will pour you some too. You need to eat."

"I'm fine mom." Buffy said. "I ate earlier."

"Spike go get her some coffee and a fresh one for Clarice. The Starbucks should be open now."

Spike made a face "Will do I'll grab some other snacks too." He slipped out of Buffy arms and went to do as Joyce asked. 'He had a feeling that his Summers ladies had to convince Clarice he was perfect mate for Buffy. He sighed he must have been an evil bastard in his last life to get two mother-in-laws. Then again he loved Joyce and she was a great lady maybe in time Clarice would be too. Too bad he had to meet Buffy's father that was going to Suck. He had looked forward to scaring the shit out of Hank but if this one was a watcher….he'd have to be careful or he'd end up dust.'

TBC…..

Saturday, January 09, 2016

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or the Silence of the Lamb universe. Both wonderful storylines belong to those who created them and their companies that produced them. I am just borrowing their worlds for a bit.

A/N: "Speech", 'Thoughts or Telepathy' . This is spell and grammar checked however sometimes both miss something or I do so please read at your own risk. This is a very dark version of the series and if such things offend you please move on.

Fire

Dark Protector

Part 10

This time it was Clarice who looked annoyed. "Buffy you do realize that your father is a watcher and that you are a vampire slayer?"

"Yeah well, when I first met Angel I did not know he was a vampire. I fell for tall dark and broody and he saved me several times even killing his sire to do so. Plus he had a soul and was looking for redemption. I also have to admit he was smoking hot and could fight with me side by side. I overlooked his past because I loved him."

"Ok I can see that happening but I don't see William the Bloody as being one to hide what he is." Clarice said glaring daggers at the door where her daughter's vampire had left through. She could not believe Joyce was all right with Buffy dating Spike.

"No you are right in that. In fact I hit Spike over the head with a fire ax before I knew or rather before I accepted the truth." Joyce explained. "However that being said he did try to kill Buffy and the others several times. However he also saved the world and Buffy from Angelus. I know for a fact he dusted several vampires who had been stalking me at the gallery as well."

Buffy looked at her mother in shock. That she had not known about. "When did he do that?"

"The week of your 18th birthday I honestly think if he had known what Rupert was doing he would have stopped it. Oh I know he came here to kill Buffy but he the kind of vampire that wants to win in a fair fight."

Clarice nodded deciding that did fit what their research showed. It did not make her happy but it did show he had some character and standards. "What changed, how did he go from wanting to Kill you all to helping?"

"Well at first it was self preservation, then respect and a government project that did unspeakable things to demons. I may have to slay them but what Maggie Walsh and company did was evil."Buffy explained her mind going to that time when the chip had been put into Spike. Even now she hated that it had caused him such pain. "I needed help keeping Dawn and mom safe and I guess he kind of grew attached to mom and the brat."

"Buffy be nice Dawn is your sister. Spike saved her several times as well. It seems that if it's a Tuesday Dawn is kidnapped. She has a worse Record then even Cordelia, Willow or Xander in that regards." Joyce said. "Of course Buffy and the others stopped the project but we are still dealing with the fallout from it."

"I'll have to look into that."Clarice said. She frowned and wondered if Buffy knew that the commando's were back in town? Hannibal had seen them patrolling last night. She had thought they might be some local police special taskforce but given what Buffy and Joyce explained she was not so certain that they were not trying to revisit the project.

"It was messy a lot of people died."Buffy explained. "They even kidnapped Oz at one point."

Clarice nodded at that worried about what could happen to Buffy if she was caught off guard. "Are you certain they are gone?"

Buffy frowned at that. "Maggie Walsh was killed as was the Army guy in charge. The Frat house is empty, that is where they were living. I saw Riley Finn and his people leave. Why?"

"Hans saw some men in black outfits last night when he came in. He thought they might be a special police unit that deals with the dark side of things but given the numbers of murders here in town it seemed unlikely."

"Great more problems, they could also be council goons or the firsts minions." Buffy mused. She was not certain why she was being so open with Clarice but her gut and heart told her she could be trusted. She had the same feeling of safety with her that Hans had given her. It was weird but it felt good to be cared about. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Clarice was her biological mother and that she wanted to be involved and that she had a father that cared. The fact that they were offering to help and support them was just an added bonus. Funds were tight but Clarice seemed to wave off the costs of supporting so many teens as if it was nothing so Buffy had to hope she and Hans were really wealthy enough to help at least until he mom got better. Her assistant was keeping the gallery open but she lacked her mom's sales skills.

Clarice's phone rang. She picked it up. "Excuse me a moment." She stepped away to take the call.

Buffy took that opportunity to sit down by Joyce's side once more. "Are you sure about this mom? I don't need anyone but you and Dawnie as family."

That touched Joyce deeply. "I know Buffy, but there can never be enough love. Your parents were wronged here too. I love you and you will always be my daughter as will Dawn but, I think you have enough love to give them too. I meant what I said to Clarice in my letters as well. I firmly plan on adopting Faith. She needs a family too. I know what you two have been through but she deserves a second chance."

"Yeah, I guess, I gave Angel several and he deserves it less then her. I messed up bad when she got here and I could use another sister, maybe then Dawn will steal her cloths and stuff and not mine." Buffy said. "So then we are all going to be one big happy family you, me, Dawnie, Giles the gang plus assorted potentials; you going to adopt them too and then we are adding Clarice and Hans as what?"

"As whatever you want them to be. Honey I think they deserve a chance and I know they love you. Clarice was happily stationed overseas but came back for you. Your father had stepped away from the Council but is willing to come back and try to take it over to keep you and Faith safe. He lost his family to the fight but he still came here to the Hell Mouth. Clarice is a decorated FBI agent as well and she pulled strings to be here for you. So please give them a chance. I honestly do think of them as family now. Yes I also include Giles in the mix, I know he'd made some serious mistakes and that he brought those girls here without asking, but I don't think he had any other choices to keep them safe. You know it and so do I. I like him Buffy a lot….I need him too, he makes me feel alive and complete."

"All right mom, but he is still grieving over Jenny."

"I know Buffy, I'm in no shape to rush into anything anyways, but I just want you to know that when I am well I am going to do my best to see if we can make it work. As for the Potentials, I will foster them if needed. I am sure some have families still. However I won't leave anyone out in the cold. They don't deserve that and frankly we can't risk the going bad."

Buffy nodded and knew that her mother had a point about the potentials and a decent chance of catching Giles as he always asked about her and had been to visit several times. He was worried for Joyce and not just because she was her mother. There was a spark of something in his eyes when he spoke of her so maybe…maybe it could work. Who was she kidding she had all ready forgiven Giles and if her mother was willing to overlook all his mistakes too then he would make a fine step-father.

"Ok, I'll try to treat them like family." Buffy said as she considered her mother's words.

Clarice came back into the hospital room as Spike returned carrying the coffee.

"I have to head into the station now. I will be back to check on you later Joyce."

Joyce nodded and smiled at Spike who handed her a cup. She toke a sip then glared. "Hot chocolte Spike why did you get me Hot chocolate I thought you were getting me some coffee?"

"No coffee Joyce remember what Dr. Bronson said."

Joyce glared at the vampire and Clarice laughed. Perhaps she could grow to like him a little, he was taking care of Joyce. Maybe just maybe this strange vampire was worthy of Elizabeth.

"I won't ever do anything to cause you harm again on purpose. Sides I figured I owed you a cuppa or two." Spike replied.

Joyce shook her head then winced. Ok that hurt. Thankfully no one commented.

"Take care, Spike if you hurt Joyce, Elizabeth or Dawn or anyone in the house Hans or I will end you." Clarice said.

"Sure thing Doc. Now you best be off before you are late."

She glared but Spike had a point so she left. Thankfully it was only two blocks to the police station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander headed off for work. He was glad that the job or rebuilding the school was almost over. He hated the feeling of being back in high school even if it was just to rebuild the place. On the plus side it construction had given him a lot of valuable experience and a steady pay check. That pay check had allowed him to upgade from his apartment to a really nice condo. His new home was now in a much nicer area of town and he had to worry about the demon population a bit less. This time his home was his own. While it might not be a very large place it was his. It was worth a fair bit and showed he was investing in his the one he got this week he was going to buy a new couch and lazy boy. He wondered if he could get Anya to come over and help him decorate it and make it nice. He wanted to show her he had grown up some and could not provide for her. That he had gotten over his worries about providing for her and seeing she had a nice place to live. Xander had been thinking a lot and he knew he messed up and he wanted to make things right. He still loved her and he knew it had been his own insecurities that had made a mess of things. He hoped that if he started slow maybe he could win her back. As he headed out he called the flower shop to send her flowers. It was time he apologized and tried to make things right. He had been an ass and maybe if he admitted that and worked hard she would marry him. Only this time he decided he take her to Vegas. She could have a nice time spending his money and he would not feel so pressured because he was on display. Yes that idea could work. Then later he could set up a nice reception here for the gang and his family. Yes he had a plan and with luck Anya would agree to be Mrs. Alexander Harris once again.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or the Silence of the Lamb universe. Both wonderful story lines belong to those who created them and their companies that produced them. I am just borrowing their worlds for a bit.

A/N: "Speech", 'Thoughts or Telepathy' . This is spell and grammar checked however sometimes both miss something or I do so please read at your own risk. This is a very dark version of the series and if such things offend you please move on.  
Fire

Sunday, January 17, 2016

Dark Protector

Part 11

While Buffy was grateful for the offer of support by her new family she did not want to quit her job until she had an idea of what they would bring to the table financially. She also knew her being at the Double Meat Place kept the vampires from using it as a takeout dinner. Not that she loved her job but the stupid and lazy vampires did tend to stop there. Buffy had a feeling it was because they had eaten there in their lives and it was habit. In any case she kissed Joyce's cheek and headed out. She knew Spike would be back to watch Passions with her and keep her safe.

Buffy took off at a run to get to her job on time. It sucked but jobs that worked with Slaying were not easy to find. As she headed out she was thinking about her Joyce and the things she had learned. It was a shock to learn that she had been kidnapped. She had thought that she had escaped the Council's notice but now it seemed that was not really true. She wondered why she had been taken? If her father was a watcher it seemed kind of foolish to take her away from him and her mother. If she had been raised with him she would have been able to be trained from a young age and with people who had reasons to help her excel. Something told her that she would have been trained and still had a loving protective home. A tear fell as she thought about the fact that her mother and father were caring and loving. If Joyce/Mum believed that then she had to as well. Joyce was many things but she was very good at judging people. Buffy knew that from her time in the Asylum. It had been Joyce who had pulled her out when she had suspected the doctors were more interested in Buffy physical power then her mental health. Even when she had doubted her about Buffy being the Slayer she had supported her against Snyder and his petty power trips. Joyce had judged Snyder after five minutes and come to understand he was not there to help the students. Buffy trusted her mother because she had not just told her in the beginning she had checked into Dr. Starling and her Merrick. It still seemed weird to think of a Merrick as being her father and now her watcher. Her first watcher had been a good man. While in the beginning he had wigged her out that had changed as she learned to be a slayer. Her memories of him were a mixed bag but in the end he had been there for her and he had died to help her survive Lothos and that mattered. He had been a great man who lived his calling. While she loved Giles he had betrayed her as often as he had supported her and that was not something that was simple or easy to forget. She had forgiven him because in the end he was there but it was on ongoing process. She just hoped that if she let her biological parents in they would not betray her. Buffy was not sure her heart would survive another betrayal.

Spike looked out the window and saw Buffy running to work. It was clear the news that Joyce had given her had shaken her to the core. He was not so sure he liked the idea of some long lost family showing up. However his vampire senses could tell that Dr. Starling shared blood with Buffy and Dawn. It was going to change things. Spike however knew family was often by choice as well as blood so perhaps the Slayer and the Nibblet had gotten lucky and found more family to love and care for them?

"Joyce I have to go speak with my husband. I am rather certain he will want to have an in depth discussion with Dr. Giles if he has not already done so. It would not due for him to end the watcher. While Dr. Giles has clearly made a few mistakes Buffy and you would not care so much for him if he was totally irredeemable. I will have to stop him from being strung up." Clarice said with a wary grin.

Joyce nodded at that. "Please do, Buffy was hurt by Rupert's actions but more because she loves him. In many ways he has been the father figure to her and her friends these last few years. Lord knows Hank has been absent more often than not. He is off in L. A. and rarely finds time to show up for the girls. Hank had fallen behind in the child support but I called him last night and he wired the back monies to my account so things should be easier as far as the house payment goes. The rest I am not so certain of. I still cannot believe Rupert brought those girls here without ensuring we had Council monies. However I suppose there really was no option."

Clarice snorted at that. "I am not so certain of that but I suppose he thought to keep them safe. We can help with funds for now and I am sure we can track the Council's accounts down. They had deep pockets according to Hans. I would say it is past time the money used for potentials and slayers. "

"So true poor Faith was almost living on the streets," Joyce said "I still don't know how she managed to get here from Boston."

"She's a slayer Joyce she probably hitched rides when she could."Spike said. "In a way the crowded house is better than what she had. The Prison not very nice and before that she was in that Flea bag motel in town. If she had not called the place; "Home Sweet Home." Well she would have been in a world of hurt. Even then it was by luck and mocking Buffy for trying to say something nice about the place. Even a fledgling could have gotten lucky as slayers have to sleep sometime. Gotta say it was poorly done by Rupert. I have to give the old mayor credit he did move her to decent digs."

"Yes he did, I have to say if he had not turned into a snake he would have been one of my favorite public leaders. He would have made a great Governor if not for his desire to be a demon." Joyce agreed. "He was very civic minded up until he tried to eat the high school class."

Clarice giggled at that. "I am betting my love would have loved to have him for dinner he likes snake."

Joyce almost spit out the water she had tried to drink. "I could so do without that image."

Spike laughed and Clarice grinned as she headed out. "Take care Joyce I will see you soon."

AAAAAAAAAAA

"Hi Anya I was wondering if I could ah… hire you-" He gave her a look admiring her beauty and fashion sense she was as hot as ever.

Anya smacked Xander across the face. she could not believe he was leering and dared say that to her.

"Hey what was that for?" He said backing up as the angry ex-demon grabbed a baseball bat from behind the counter of the Magic box.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris I am not a Whore! You cannot hire me for sex. In fact we are never having sex again. How dare you come here to my store and insult me. I know you don't respect me and are mad about Spike but I am not a Slut or Whore!"

"Huh, what ….huh that is so not what I meant damn it." He said backing away as she swung the bat at his legs. He jumped back barely escaping the bat hitting him between the legs. "I so don't want that. I mean I do want sex but I so am not paying you for it." Xander tried to explain but found himself digging a deeper hole. He tried to back away and tried to placate Anya. He so did not intend to insult her.

"What so now I am not worth the money!" Anya shouted. "I'll have you know I am priceless."

"Yeah I know. Hey stop swinging that you could hurt me."Xander said jumping out of the way. "I came over to hire you to help me with some stuff. Not sex….I need some advice for decorating. I need appliances, drapes stuff like that." He raised his hands above his head as he fell back wards over some merchandise. "I just bought a condo and need stuff for it. A couch, chairs stuff like that. You know I have no skills in decorating."

Anya stopped mid swing. "You want me to help you decorate your home? So you were not offering to pay me for sex?"

"Well yeah, I mean do I look like I know fashion? No I would so not insult you, I mean even if you were into that business I could never afford you Anya. You are golden, not that I think you'd sell yourself but you are way too good and top of the line for me."

Anya dropped the bat and said. "Ok I can see that point." She looked over his flannel shirt and sighed. "Ok so no sex? You are right you could not afford me, and I guess I did jump to conclusions."

"What ah no, I mean I honestly want to hire you for your advice. I would never insult you by offering money for sex; give me a break do I look like I would want you to call some old friends to hex me?" Xander asked. "I may not express myself well but I am not stupid you know. I like my parts connected and working right."  
"I suppose that is a valid point. Ok maybe I could help. It will have to be after the shop closes though." Anya said. "I am not closing early and losing the money from sales. Giles and I have a deal. He put up some extra cash and I watch the store until close on certain days. I honor my contracts."

"I figured that. I was thinking I could pick you up about 7 pm. We could go to the store after that then maybe to dinner. I mean it's the least I could do." Xander said. "I mean I did kind of insult you even if it was not intended so dinner's on me. Plus your fee for getting me some decent stuff, I so don't want to look like I live in a barn or worse yet a circus. Clowns are evil and worse than vampires so I so don't want to risk making it appealing to them. I figure dinner tossed in is fair because you will get home late and not want to cook."

"Fair point, I want 20 dollars an hour and I will be nice and not charge you for my time at dinner. You will take me someplace nice maybe Haug's as I feel kind of hungry for Chinese tonight."

Xander nodded that was fair. He had expected to have to pay her to eat dinner with him. However given he had already put his foot in his mouth he was so not saying that. "Ok I will see you about 7 then. The stores are open until 9 and we can get dinner after if that is ok?"

"That is fine, don't be late or if you are call." Anya ordered.

Xander grinned "Sure thing, see you then." He headed off to work feeling better now that Anya was at least willing to work with him. He planned on dragging out the shopping for a few trips or so. Maybe they could begin patching things up. He was an idiot and almost blew it but at least Anya had not called vengeance down before he could explain that had to mean she still cared a little right?

TBC….  
A/N: This fic is not intended to bash Xander at least in regards to Anya so please bear with me. He has a lot of fences to mend after leaving her at the altar no matter his reasons.  
Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or the Silence of the Lamb universe. Both wonderful story lines belong to those who created them and their companies that produced them. I am just borrowing their worlds for a bit.

Wednesday, January 20, 2016

A/N: "Speech", 'Thoughts or Telepathy' . This is spell and grammar checked however sometimes both miss something or I do so please read at your own risk. This is a very dark version of the series and if such things offend you please move on.  
Fire

Dark Protector

Part 12

Spike looked out the window and saw Buffy running to work. 'It was clear the news that Joyce had given her had shaken her to the core. He was not so sure he liked the idea of some long lost family showing up. However his vampire senses could tell that Dr. Starling shared blood with Buffy and Dawn. It was going to change things. He just wondered how it had happened and what it would mean to the situation in Sunnydale. The last few months had been hard. The whole situation with the DIR had altered things in Sunnydale. It had created an almost truce like situation with most of the good or neutral demons. They did not forget that Buffy had worked to save them. They now were far more open to giving her information when there was a danger to the town. It was one of the reasons he was so worried about this Glory and First Evil situation. So many demons had eyes out but none of them had any really useful intelligence to pass one. That sadly meant they had to rely on those wankers in the Watchers Council and after that crap they had pulled on Buffy's 18th birthday none of them were really in the mood to trust them. Spike may have tried to kill Buffy on several different instances. He fully admitted that. The thing was he had come out and told Buffy the truth. He had made his intentions clear. Not that it should have been any real surprise as he was a vampire. However he had let her know and had warned her even. She expected him to be evil. Hell Joyce had almost ended him back in the day. That still amused him even as he was a little embarrassed by the situation. A mere mortal had almost taken him out. If she had used the sharp end of the ax oh well he only had gotten a really nasty headache out of it. Well that and a deep down respect for the Slayer's mum. Buffy had always known where he stood and what he was capable of. The Council on the other had pretended to be the "White hats" Yeah right. He was still pissed at those buggers. Learning they had drugged Nikki Wood pissed him off. He was not sorry he had killed the slayer but it went against his personal code to kill one in anything other than a fair fight. That killing was complicating things now. The new principle was out for his blood. He sighed. Well he would have to deal with it. However he somehow had a feeling that the Slayer having more family about was going to change things up quite a bit. He hoped so she looked so tired and worn of late. That was never good for a slayer's life expectancy.'

Hannibal Lector AKA Hans Merrick walked into the local sporting goods store. 'He was not at all happy with the supply of weapons his daughter had. He spotted several very nice crossbows and various knives and even a spear gun. Yes those will do nicely. Perhaps a bow or two as well too bad they do not sell swords here. '  
"Can I help you sir?" An overly eager clerk asked.

"Yes you may. My son and I wish to go shooting with a few of his friends. I was hoping to purchase several crossbows and regular bows. They have formed a club of sorts. Many of the young people's parents have no idea what type of gear to purchase so I am going to do it for them." Hans explained.

"I see sir how many of the crossbows would you like?"

"How many do you have available?"

"Well sir we have several models of both bows and cross bows. All together we have 20 in stock."

Hannibal smiled and said. "I will take all of them and I would like to order 20 more as well as 100 bolts and 100 arrows. Half wood and half composite materials with various tips, I would also like to order 40 of those survival type knives and camping gear. I would say 60 sleeping bags and 40 of those hatchets."  
"I take it you will be going on a trip?" The clerk asked. Privately it sounded like this group was planning to go to war. However if they were doing that they would have been ordering guns, so he felt he did not have to report this.

"Yes, the club plans to go to various competitions and it is cheaper to camp out. I would like some multi-person tents as well. Say 10 of those four person tents and one of the larger ones for a mess tent no make it two of those. We could also use any other gear you think we could use."  
"Sir this will cost thousands of dollars."The clerk felt he had to explain the cost. He had no desire to gather all the gear and make orders if this guy could not pay for it.

"Here is my card spare no cost I want only the best equipment."

The shiny black Centurion card made the clerk's eyes light up. "Of course sir at once I might suggest a camper or two for the adults. My uncle sells them. They would also be better if you have bad weather."

"Now that is a good idea. However I do believe I will still take the tents. Call your Uncle young man I will be purchasing at least two of those campers providing they can sleep at least six a piece."

"They can sir my folks have one that sleeps eight. We use it all the time. It's a bit tight but it works well enough. Of course us kids only sleep in it when it's rainy out. We all like the tents too much to sleep indoors."

"I am sure it is more enjoyable to sleep under the stars." Hannibal/Hans agreed. He pulled out his phone and dialed Clarice 'campers would definitely help with the housing crunch and provide a means of escape which frankly was far more important than the housing right now. Giles having called the potentials to Sunnydale was putting a strain on the housing situation and they had to find a way to ease that mess. He just wondered what the BIA would think of so many young people living in the Summer's household. This idea of a club might be the best way to throw them off. He decided to make some cards and fliers up.'

"Clarice I ordered some gear for the children. I was thinking that perhaps you could contact your friends and see if anyone else has registered for the club met?"  
Clarice who was on the other end of the phone smiled. She got what her beloved was suggesting and it was brilliant. "Of course I can check. I'm glad you are getting supplies. Yes I'll meet you at the RV sales office in a little while. I have a meeting with the BAU. See you soon." She rung off and smiled. She then called Joyce.

"Joyce do you think Willow could whip up a web site. I want to throw off my colleagues as they will be living near our homes. They are investigating the high murder rate and having so many young people show up will raise red flags all over the place. Hans suggest a camping/archery club as a cover. It allows him to purchase the supplies we will need and not raise any flags."

"That is a very good idea I'll call her and ask her to get on it. She is a whiz at computers perhaps she could backdate the start of the club to high school." Joyce suggested.

"That is a very good idea." Clarice agreed. "We will do what we can. We are going to pick up one or two RV's as well."

Joyce began to protest the cost.

Clarice waved off her concerns. "I am very wealthy Joyce my books sell really well and my investments are making me 10 times my annual salary. I work now because I want to not because I have to. Hans is not exactly poor either."

"If you are certain I mean you are already offering three of your houses to us and you are housing the BAU."

"The FBI is paying me rent for that Joyce. The houses I am lending the potentials were not being rented anyway at this time. I fully intend to bill the Council for them."

"What if they refuse to pay? They never like supplying proper gear for the other children who seem to always help Buffy and Giles."

"I expect they will, however I still will not leave those girls jammed up in one house. It would be to stressful for everyone. Besides it will ease Buffy's worries some and I can live with sacrificing a little money to help her feel more secure and less stressed." Clarice said."Besides you have opened your home to the girls how could we do less they all will need protecting as well."

"I suppose, I just worry this will compromise you with your job." Joyce said worried.

Clarice laughed at that. "Don't worry about it. I am too valuable for them to fire for sponsoring a club." As if she was not already compromised by her mate. Of course Joyce would never say that over the phone. "I have to get to that meeting so rest and take care. I'll be by later to see you. Take care." She did not say goodbye as she refused to jinx Joyce's recovery.

Joyce replied. "See you later then." And hung up, maybe this would save them all.

TBC…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or the Silence of the Lamb universe. Both wonderful story lines belong to those who created them and their companies that produced them. I am just borrowing their worlds for a bit.

Wednesday, February 10, 2016

A/N: "Speech", 'Thoughts or Telepathy' . This is spell and grammar checked however sometimes both miss something or I do so please read at your own risk. This is a very dark version of the series and if such things offend you please move on.  
Fire

Dark Protector

Part 13 Into the breach

Clarice parked her SUV and headed into the house where her allies in the BAU were staying. She knew it was probably a little cramped but it was still safer and better than them all being in a motel which any vampire in the city might chose to enter. She knocked on the door. Jennifer answered it and let her in. She was smiling. It was more than clear that everyone had settled in. Clarice entered house with a smile.

"So is everyone settled in all right?"

"Yes, we are, I was surprised you own a house out here?"

Clearly she was probing for information. Clarice simply smiled. "I have houses all over the county J.J. most are rented out to make me some income. I charge fair rent but it is not as high as the houses might make of it was purely to make money. I often have my company rent to lower income families. I honestly have to talk to my accountant to find out what properties I own in every area. However I happen to like Sunnydale as I vacationed here once many years ago. So I keep a bit of a closer of an eye out on my investments here. I knew that my homes were empty and saw no point in us all being in some no name motel. I hope everyone is comfortable?"

"We are. We all had to double up before. In fact I would say this is one of the nicer places we have stayed recently. We generally do get stuck in some pretty unremarkable places. Hotch and Rossi are in the dining room they set it up as a H.Q. for us. Garcia claimed a corner and has her lap top hooked up. Reid has the coffee pot going. Amazingly he brought coffee. I don't know about food yet?"

"Once we check in with Sunnydale PD. We can order food or shop. I can always whip something up. The house may have some basic supplies but; not a great, as it was not rented recently." Clarice said She seemed to be checking her PDA. "This location is often rented to business men who are here longer term we stock it when they are in."

"Oh well that makes sense then. We are due at the PD in an hour. So we have time to check in with the others. I was surprised to learn you won't be staying with us?"

"Well I do have a home her J.J. it is already tight. Not to mention Hans is in town and I like to see him sometimes." Clarice grinned. "Just so we can give Hotch the heads up there will be several groups of young women arriving in town. My god niece convinced Hans to sponsor a club. It is kind of a renaissance/ archery type thing. So I suspect we will soon have more teenagers arriving. I just learned about it now." She said raising her hand to forestall the questions. "That's what happens when one is out of touch for a few days."

J.J. nodded she got it. It sometimes happened with her and her beloved when she got called out of town. So far Henry had not suffered from it but it did have her concerned she might end up missing some key parts of his childhood if they kept having to travel so much. Will wanted her to consider switching jobs but she was still hesitant as she loved the BAU they were her family as much as Will and Henry were.

The two women walked into the dining room and found Hotch had already set up a board. Normally it would be at the Police Department and a duplicate would likely be set up there as well. However since they were all staying in one house he wanted a board close so they could look and work on it without prying eyes. The reputation of the Sunnydale police department was not good. None of the FBI agents were sure they trusted the Police here at all.

"Agent Starling I see you have returned to us."

"Yes Hotch I have. I settled in and touched base with Hans and my family. So are we ready to head to the police department to get this investigation moving more quickly?"

He gave her a hard look. "Yes of course." He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. The others did the same and followed him out to the vehicles.

Clarice rolled her eyes. The SUV's screamed government but maybe that was a good thing. This city was not safe and she wanted to be certain to protect her people the best she could.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Anya worked on setting the displays up. She was rather surprised by Xander's request. It was not like him to seek to hire her for her decorating skills. In the past he had done all he could to keep her from doing so in his old home. Then again he had not made much money so maybe it had been more about that then his belief or lack there in of her sense of style. She was still hurt by his actions but it was clear he was remorseful and wanted to make amends. She was not certain it was not his way to try to get back with her. However if she was honest she missed him and was starting to forgive him. Buffy drama with Spike proved love was not always enough and her years as a vengeance demon showed love went wrong often. However her initial desire to maim Xander was gone. Now all Anya felt was sadness and loneliness. So she let him ask her for advice and have dinner with him and then see. Maybe they could have sex. It did not have to mean anything after all. Jerry said sex between Ex-lovers happened all the time. It could just be release for them. Who knew maybe they work better as friends with benefits then true lovers. In any case she hated sleeping alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander worked hard anything to keep his mind off Anya and the "decorating Date". His co-workers thought he was nuts. He did to but he had to try. He hurt her so bad. The least he could do is help her make some money legally. He pounded the nail and once more cursed himself for being a fool. He lost the best woman in the world because he was an immature idiot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joyce rested. Her head pounded but she felt better then she had in many months. Having Clarice and Hannibal here eased her mind. She did not care he was a serial killer and that actually reassured her. He would kill anyone and anything to keep Buffy and Dawn safe. She could ask for no more than that. Joyce closed her eyes and wondered when the world had gotten so insane. Of course she still hoped Hannibal have a sit down meal with Travers that bastard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dexter leaned back in his seat. He closed his eyes and pulled his hat down. He was going to take a nap on this flight. The movie was a joke. He pulled on headphones and soft classical music lulled him to sleep. Soon he would be in Sunnydale and his vacation could begin. He had a feeling hunting demons would be a blast.

TBC...

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or the Silence of the Lamb universe. Both wonderful story lines belong to those who created them and their companies that produced them. I am just borrowing their worlds for a bit.

Wednesday, February 17, 2016

A/N: "Speech", 'Thoughts or Telepathy' . This is spell and grammar checked however sometimes both miss something or I do so please read at your own risk. This is a very dark version of the series and if such things offend you please move on.  
Fire

Dark Protector

Part 14

Giles was not happy at all. The Council had once more been trying to influence and control his slayer. He had gone back to England to try to sort out the mess when various Council locations and safe houses had been attacked. He had quickly learned that potential slayers and their watchers were being slaughtered by unknown forces for unknown reasons or so main branch of the Council leadership claimed. He cursed them for fools. Anyone would see that it was a direct attack on the slayer line. Giles had contacted the watchers he knew and trusted and told them to come to Sunnydale if they had to flee. He and Buffy would take care of them. He had not considered that such an action would put a strain on Buffy and her family. Rupert Giles had just offered. Of course seeing a house full of dead watchers and potentials some as young as three had not really been conducive to thinking it through. He had only thought to save as many lives as he could. Now his in depth talks with Merrick reminded him he should have thought things through. It really was unfair to expect Buffy to house and protect so many. Yet they had to be kept safe.

"Rupert your heart was in the right place." Joyce said. She was rather glad that Clarice had sent Giles to her. He would need convincing to accept the help her daughter family brought and she really was the best person to do so. "The problem is my house is not large enough for all those children and their guardians. Though I am glad several watchers will be coming along. I hate the idea of that many teens around without more adults to keep an eye on things."

"Yes well, I'm sorry Joyce but, if you had seen what I did and dealt with Travers. The fool won't do anything to protect them. Oh he may gather them all in one place and put guards on them but its more to see they don't run off. I doubt they would get more than basic training. Here at least they can live a little and perhaps we can upgrade their skill sets. I am just not certain having them stay in houses owned by an FBI agent is a good idea. Though buying mobile homes is wise. That along with the other vehicles will allow us to move about some if we have to." He cleaned his glasses. "Are you certain we can trust this Clarice Starling? I am having some rather deep concerns about Merrick."

Joyce sighed. She hated to lie to Giles but what he did not know he could not tell and it would protect him some if the ruse was ever discovered. "She is Buffy's biological mother and he is her father. I really wonder what the council was thinking surely having someone like Clarice and a watcher like the Merrick family would have been a good idea for a potential slayer."

"It does concern me as well." Giles said. "I am making inquires." He said looking away. "So much makes little sense of late. Their sudden reappearance and Spike becoming an ally to Buffy, I just have no idea how this will impact the situation."

"I'd not look good luck in the face." Joyce said. "In any case we have bigger worries. The FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit is investigating Sunnydale." Joyce explained.

"Yes it could be a problem. At least we have a cover. I dare say it is better than the one I devised. Though to be fair I never expected so many students to join the fight. I never wanted that Joyce not even for Buffy or Faith."

Joyce nodded. "Well the club will help and the gear Hans purchased will make life safer. I am just glad the houses are close by and that the trailers can be parked nearby as well. If only the principle does not inhibit the idea of the club."

"Principle Wood will help. He understands the value of the potentials." Rupert explained. "He has even agreed to enroll some of the students officially in the school. Buffy will be able to watch over them in her role as councilor."

"I am glad he offered that. It will give her more funds." Joyce said giving Rupert a hard look.

"I am trying Joyce the council refusing us funds. I asked my Father and family for help. They will send it as soon as they can."

"I know, however we are being eaten out of house and home." Joyce said. "On the plus side Hans said John left Buffy some money it will help and he and Clarice are insisting on helping with the money situation. I just hope I can get out of here soon. I feel like I am such a drain on Buffy's resources."

"You are not dear lady. Buffy needs you and so do Dawn and the others. If for no other reason than to knock common sense into me, I dare say I can be bloody minded at times."

Joyce laughed at that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The planes landed and several potentials stumbled off. Their watchers looked around with care.

"Come on girls we need to find the car." Alexis Holyfield said. Her fellow watcher raced to gather their bags.

"Yes Mrs. Holyfield. Will you and Mr. Hollis be getting two cars?"

"No Cara just one. We think sticking together might be wisest." Mrs. Holyfield said as she herded the four potentials toward the rental place. It was not safe to stay in one place long. She just hoped they would arrive in Sunnydale before sunset. Cara, Sara, Megan and Cayla all allowed themselves to be ushered to the vehicle. They knew they were very lucky that they had survived and that they had good watchers. Some of the other potentials had not been so lucky. Calya and Cara were twins who had been raised by Mrs. Holyfield since they were infants and they dearly loved the old dear like their own mother. She had never had children when they came along and she had accepted them as her own. She was a widow who husband had died the year before and now at 35 she never even considered remarrying or having other children. Mr. Hollis was 45 and a researcher for the Council he had been mentoring Sara and Megan who were cousins distant of Cayla and Cara thought their actual watcher had fallen to the blind men with sharp knives. It was only because he had come by to pick them up for their specialized language lessons that they survived. The girls had been running for their lives when he happened to pull into their home. Their watcher might have been a bastard when it came to training and their personal lives in somways but he died to protect them and they would always be grateful to Damien Trent for that and for his having papers drawn that made Hollis their guardian in the event he passed on. Hollis had quickly seen what was happening and pulled them into his car. They had raced over to Mrs. Holyfield's cottage and fled as soon as they could. She had the twins packing as she gotten the message about the attacks on various potentials and their watchers. So far over a dozen had been killed that they knew of. Neither watcher was taking any chances. Hollis might not be a field watcher but he took his duty to the potentials seriously and he had immediately arranged for them all to flee to Sunnydale. Neither adult trusted Travers in the least and given the deaths they knew of it was no longer safe to be in England. They had been allies and friends for years and they had already made contingency plans. Both sets of girls had bags at the others homes for just such an event. They had left as soon as they could load the boot. Now they had the two hour drive from L.A. to Sunnydale and it was their hope that they would at last be safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Travers wet work team stalked the Hospital. They had orders to kill the elder Summers woman along with the Rogue slayers. However so far the woman was too well guarded and in to busy of an area to reach easily, moreover they learned that she had some very powerful friends and allies. The team would do the job but the simple in and out was not going to happen. On the plus side this meant their fee would likely be doubled. Too bad really Joyce Summers sounded like a decent woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannibal watched his wife and her team. They were highly efficient. He was rather glad they were not hunting him. He briefly wondered if perhaps he could direct them to take down the Council's wet work team? Then again why deny himself and Dexter the fun of the hunt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike followed Buffy. He was very worried for the slayer. Of late she was under such pressure. He wished he could take her out on a picnic on the beach. She could use some sun. He sighed and headed away from her. He needed blood and it would not due to be hungry around her and her allies. Maybe once he had eaten he could come up with a plan to make her life better. Perhaps a moon light walk and a bottle of wine under the stars would work? It had been a long time since he thought of a human type date but surely such a thing was still considered romantic?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know I at first I thought Reid's idea of a gang or pack of serial killers was absurd." Morgan said. "However now it seems probable. I would say several have made Sunnydale their hunting grounds."

"The statics bear it out Morgan."J.J. replied. "I am just still surprised it took them so long to ask for help."

"There is no real pattern."Rossi said. "Perhaps they were afraid of looking foolish."

"Yes, that is a likely scenario."Hotch agreed. "However we are here now and have to stop these deaths."

Garcia walked in looking pale. "I just got this alert. There was a killing last night near the docks. Four people were killed and the crime photos look like it may be proof of multiple killers working together. I sent the photos to your phones."

The team all checked. Emily Prentiss cursed. "Messy is not the word. I can see why they might try to call these attacks animal but this was clearly in an urban area."

"Yes, we should go take a look."Aaron said. "I will inform Dr. Starling of our information."

"Sure thing Hotch," Morgan said. It was clear he did not know what to make of their new boss "Is she going to let us run with this?"

"I believe so. She said something about checking out some old paper files." Hotch said. "She is trying to look into some of the Rosenberg's case files. She is meeting their daughter Willow for coffee to discuss accessing them. Dr. Shelia Rosenberg sent authorization this morning and Dr. Starling seems to want to check more details on the town and its statics along with her profiles. It seems that the doctor kept many of her records in paper form as there seem to be several highly skilled hackers in the area." Hotch explained.

Penelope snorted. "I agree, I spoke to the SPD and they explained one of the reasons for their high security is they have been hacked repeatedly. No one knows who or why. It got so bad that they had to hire Willow Rosenberg and her partner Daniel Osborne to add the security they now have. Miss Rosenberg and Mr. Osborne run a private security company for online security. I checked them out they are both really good. Mr. Osborne is traveling at the moment but Miss Rosenberg is here in town. She is Dr. Rosenberg's daughter. I am betting that she suggested the paper files to her mother as a precaution against being hacked."

"It does make sense."Reid said. "That is if your security was tight enough to secure the paper files. Then again perhaps no one thinks to look for such sensitive information in a paper form in today's technical age."

"Well hopefully she will find more information. She should join us soon." Aaron said. "Now has anyone found a pattern?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike found Buffy on her break. She was sitting under an awning outside the sunlight. He had to admit it was nice and shady. Spike decided to risk it and slipped up next to her. "Hello Slayer."

Buffy almost jumped out of her skin. She glared at Spike then smiled. It made her almost glow.

"Hello Spike you gave me a start."

"Sorry but you really do need to be alert."

"I know I was just thinking."

"Really since when?" he teased.

Buffy glared at him but supposed she deserved that given how often she ran headlong into situations. "Since always, when I have time it does happen now and again you know."

"Well then I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me maybe a patrol with me later, ah...down on the beach after the sun sets. The moon will be out and ...well you could use a break."

Buffy smiled. She noticed how nervous Spike seemed. He was asking her out on a date. It was sweet. "Sure that would be lovely. Maybe we could go for a swim. It has been a while since I did that."

Spike grinned. "Sure thing slayer, we can do that. Maybe roast some hotdogs and marshmallows."

Buffy smiled. "I'd like that."

Spike grinned then leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He slipped away as he sensed the sun shifting. Buffy watched him go coat flowing behind him. Damn he looked good. She just wished he could walk in the sun with her. She sighed and decided to be glad he cared to try.

TBC...

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or the Silence of the Lamb universe. Both wonderful story lines belong to those who created them and their companies that produced them. I am just borrowing their worlds for a bit.

Friday, February 19, 2016

A/N: "Speech", 'Thoughts or Telepathy' . This is spell and grammar checked however sometimes both miss something or I do so please read at your own risk. This is a very dark version of the series and if such things offend you please move on.  
Fire

Dark Protector

Part 15

Dexter smiled as he got off the plane. It was sunny and bright out. At least Elaina/ Buffy lived on a warm Hell mouth. It so hate Cleveland. I suppose California not so bad. It's not Florida but it is warm and I should be able to get decent oranges for drinks. One can never have too much vitamin C. He grabbed his go bag and headed toward to gate. He was glad he had taken the direct flight in. He had heard of Mayor Wilkins and the guy may have been a bit of a demon but one thing you had to say for him is he did wonders for the town's infrastructure. He quickly found a cab and climbed it. A rather large man tried to push him out of the way. Dexter glared. "I'll share the cab buddy but I am so not waiting for another."

The business man cursed at him but got in as well. "I am in a hurry. I suppose we can share."

The cab driver gave him a look then said "Get in if you lot want to drive into Sunnydale. I want to be out of there by sundown."

Dexter chuckled at that. "Don't worry I don't bite."

The business man grinned. Dexter felt the wave of evil flow off him. "I so love it when prey comes to me. I can relax a bit before I meet the family. Cool."

They drove into town the business man directing them to a warehouse. The cab stopped and they driver got out to get the guy's luggage. As he did so the large business man grabbed him. His face changed and tentacles popped out. "I so hate rude cabbies." He said.

Dexter saw this and jumped out. He pulled out a small stick and swung it down. It extended into a long pole and he hit the demon across the back of the knees. This action caused him to drop the cabbie. He then pulled him off striking his back and neck. "Hey now the cabbie was decent enough to you and he even made sure our luggage was stowed properly is that any way to treat him?"

The cabbie scrambled backwards shocked. He watched as Dexter used his extended club and flashlight he had pulled from his bag to beat the demon to a pulp. He systematically broke every bone in his body. The cabbie watched in shock. He had seen the slayer work and she made a beat down look easy but rarely if ever did he see a human do this to a demon. "I hate rude businessmen. You lot think you can treat people rudely. Well the cabbie here he don't deserve that now. So say you are sorry."

The demon cursed him and spit out a venom which Dexter sidestepped.

"Now that was rude. I should tell my niece about you. You might know her she goes by Buffy here."

The Cabbie Jarrod Maximilian watched in shock but hearing this guy was related to the slayer made the beat down made sense. He was just glad he was a peaceful type demon. He held up his hands to show he was not interested in causing issues.

"Well that was fun, it was too easy but fun." Dexter said as he pulled the club apart and removed a large knife he slit the demons throat then poured some powder onto the dead body. It dissolved. "See no muss no fuss." He tossed the cabbie a roll of bills. "That should cover our fares."

"Wow, ah this is more than the fair sir."

"Yeah I bet, but this guy was seriously rude. Take the money enjoy yourself take care of your family maybe treat them to a movie or something."

"Wow, sure will, my spawn will love that."

Dexter grinned. "Good just remember don't give Buffy and her people a hard time. Ah and if they need a ride sometime…"

"I got them." The cabbie said. "Would have done it anyway, I mean she keeps the world spinning you know."

Dexter laughed and grabbed his stuff and got back into his cab. "So can you get me to my familie's house?"

"Yep sure thing it's next to the slayers house. Nice place that."

"Never been there but I sure it is. Hannibal told Clarice to spend what she wanted on the remodel so it's probably really cool."

"It is, my cousin Vinny he worked on the inside. Helped remodel it, said it looks like a small palace now."

They drove to Clarice's home and Dexter wiped off his tools.

"You can leave the rags in the back. I'll toss them in the fire. Not the first time I've had to clean demon goop."

"Hazard of the job I suppose." Dexter joked.

"Yeah, I don't do runs after sun set. To likely to get a vamp and those bastards never want to pay their fare. I mean I got ten spawn to feed. Then they stiff us. They give all demons a bad name."

"Yeah they do, so where can I go to fine the deadbeats?"

The demon cabbie laughed and thought it be a hoot to direct the Slayers uncle to the worst demon bar maybe he would help clean up the city for the decent sorts. I mean his lot were vegetarians and just wanted to live and let live.

Ccccccccccccc

Clarice watched as Aaron and Dave began to make some order out of the killings. Each type was listed and charted on the white board. It was rather impressive when you looked at it. She could see how the BAU had come to the conclusion that a there were several groups of serial killers using Sunnydale as a hunting and killing ground. The irony was not lost on her. The senior agents work might actually prove useful to Buffy if she had a chance to see it. Clarice took a snap shot of it. No point in wasting all the team's hard work.

Rossi saw her do that and asked. "Is there a reason you are taking a picture of our murder board?"

"Yes Agent Rossi, I am not staying here as I am staying with Hans. I look this over later. I can not exactly take the board with me now can I?"

Rossi nodded. It was a bit shocking that Clarice was not staying with them. However given the fact that they all spent so much time on the road he could not fault her for trying to find some time with her husband. Lord knows his own previous marriages might have survived better if he had tried to spend more time with his wives. He had been doing better when he was with Director Straus but, that was still a sore point. He missed her deeply. He had not realized how much he was falling for her until she was gone. He swallowed hard and nodded.

Clarice watched the emotions play over David Rossi's face. She felt a pang of sympathy for him. However she would not bring it up in front of the others. Erin Straus had been a friend and she knew that she had cared for Rossi and had things been different Clarice fully expected them to have gotten together. The only positive thing in that situation was that Hannibal had managed to end two of the three people who ordered her killed. The BAU caught the other. That one was lucky. She had wanted to kill him herself. However the BAU had been a bit quicker. It was part of the reason she come back.

"Well I see you have found some good information. How would you suggest we proceed with the investigation Agent Hotchner?"

The senior agent raised his brow. "I think we need to interview the students of Sunnydale High. That School seems to be the center of a great deal of the deaths."

"I'd say." Garcia popped up. "I mean what high school has their own Obituary section in the High School Paper? Not even New York in the 1980's was that bad."

"There does seem to be a high level of young people dying. Perhaps it is gang related, not the random killing the locals think but more ritualistic a way to initiate gang members into the gang that does not allow them an easy way to escape." Reid offered.

"It would beat jumping someone in. I mean if they all are killers no one could rat the others out without falling themselves." Morgan said. "It is actually kind of ingenious if that is the case. It would also spread fear of the gangs to others."

"Yes but wouldn't killing that many discourage others from joining." Emily said.

"I don't know, it could be join or die." Morgan said. "Like the Nazi's did on a smaller scale, fit in and be a part of us or you will be the next kill."

"I might believe that if they had a type." Rossi said. "It's all over, that is no one group is being targeted per say. They are all races, ethnic groups and even ages, genders and types."

"Garcia can you find a pattern, we are missing something with our search?" Morgan asked.

"No, I am not finding one Morgan, there is not even a set time for the killings though to be fair a lot happen on weekends but that could be because people are out and about on the weekend days. More targets of opportunity and more time to get into mischief."

"Do we have any specifics on gangs?"Emily asked. "A location of gangs or their makeup, maybe if we could figure that out we could find out how they are choosing their kills and kill zones."

"I'll run a search." Penelope said looking determined.

Clarice listened and sipped her coffee. She wondered if they would find Willies?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans went to check on Joyce Summers when he spotted Rupert Giles heading in. He stayed back. No point in creating more tension. As he slipped into the shadows he spotted the Council's wet works team. Not that he realized that was what they were at first. He moved in closer and upon hearing their plans frowned. This would not do at all. While he wanted his daughter back she could not lose her "mother" Joyce was a good woman and a touchstone for Elaina/Buffy. She needed her. It was also more likely Buffy would accept them if Joyce was healthy and supporting the decision. So the Council's team had to be dealt with. He had been willing to let them be or hunt them at his own time when Dexter got her until they became a direct threat. Now they had to go. He slipped away and pulled out his phone and texted his beloved. She needed to be warned and they might as well use the BAU. Perhaps them taking the team would solve several issues. They would find real killers and perhaps leave. If not well at least the wet works team would be out of the picture and Buffy would not be blamed. He began to plan how to do that. Hans hoped Clarice would have a plan as well. Two heads were better than one. His phone beeped and he read the text. Well at least Dexter had arrived that gave him options. He liked options.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: BTVS, Silence of the Lambs and Dexter all belong to their wonderful creators. I am just borrowing them for a bit to indulge my muse. I will give them back unharmed someday soon.

A/N: Spell and grammar checked but that is it. Mistakes are my own. Read at your own risk.

A/N: This will have dark themes be warned.

Dark Protector

Part 17

The news about Buffy Summers being Clarice Starlings daughter was a shock. It had almost stopped all discussion on the killings. However the BAU was very professional and they had moved on quickly. Clarice watched them all and decided they had moved on to quickly. It was clear that this team was not going to discuss their concerns with her. They had backed off for the moment because as Clarice had pointed out Buffy had been cleared of killing Kendra. That being said however it was also very clear that they were merely putting her possible involvement on the back burner for the moment. Hotch was not one to let something go easily. Erin had told her that. The former had been a friend who rarely pulled punches. She had been there for Clarice when Buffy had been kidnapped and she was a true friend. She had rarely pulled punches about things. They had not been the type of friends to hit the beauty shop together but they had each other's backs through the crap the FBI throw at them. Erin and Clarice were women who had succeeded in a highly male dominated agency. They had become friends out of necessity and because neither woman was the type to sugar coat things. Erin was one of the few people who had known the truth about Hannibal and she had never betrayed that knowledge.

Clarice knew knowing had cost her friend but she also knew that Erin had helped protect them both at times. Her friend had seen what she had; that Hannibal was a complicated man. He had a code that most would never understand but it was in its own way honest. Erin had respected that. Then there was the fact that Hannibal's actions had shown a light on the FBI and it had cleared up a lot of corruption. Erin Straus had also known that if Hannibal had been caught then Clarice would have been exposed. She had not wanted that. Nor did she think the agency could have withstood the spot light of what Hannibal had uncovered. His actions had ended several men's careers that could have damaged the government. His taking them out had actually been a service to the nation.  
However if it was brought to light then the nation would have to face the fact that for a time the FBI made the mob seem like choir boys. If he had been captured he surely would have used what he knew and the files he had liberated to defend his actions. While he still would end up back in an asylum or jail the damage he would do would be impossible to recover from any time soon.

So Erin for the greater good of the agency held her knowledge close and did what she could to protect her friend and her mate. Erin's death had hurt both Clarice and Hannibal and it was not something they took lightly. They would have avenged it if Rossi had not done so. Of course Clarice retuned Erin's favor and covered his tracks. That did not however mean she was not watching him and the team. He was a dangerous foe as was Hotchner. Both were good men but even good men could make mistakes. Hotchner had when dealing with the Reaper and it had been costly to him. Clarice would not allow such a mistake to endanger her family. She knew that that event colored his perception and it could endanger Buffy.

"Well a lot of the killings seem to happen around the local High School / college student hang outs." Garcia said. "We should check them out."

"Baby girl I agree but I don't see any of us fitting in with that crowd." Morgan said. He knew none of them were really young enough to pull that off. Well maybe J.J. and Spencer but there was no way he was sending them in to do scouting. He looked at Hotch who was frowning. Clearly he had the same idea.

Rossi however seemed thoughtful. "Reid and J.J. could pull it off and so could Garcia, if you were to dress more like a young person you might be able to as well Morgan."

"What you want me to pop on a hoodie and a pair of baggy pants? I so don't want my ass hanging out."

"Well they'd look good on you." Emile said with a grin. Morgan had a fine ass.

Morgan glared. He worked hard to project an image of a professional. Even as a young man he had rarely dressed like a typical teen. Oh he had worn jeans and trainers but rarely had he dressed like his peers. He had tried to look older and had always tried to look like a prep school kid. It was a defense of sorts. He knew that young black men were often profiled so he did everything he could to not fit that profile. It meant wearing button down shirts and slacks more often than jeans and a t-shirt being clean cut and listening to music far more softly then he might like and by having several stations on radio in his car preprogrammed to either gospel music or classical. If he got pulled over he would hit the button to switch them to those stations. That automatically changed the way the encounter with a police officer would go. He always spoke clearly and used little slang and was polite. It was a needed thing. To have to go back and pretend to be a kid was not something he wanted to do.

"Morgan could dress as a T.A. or something. There is no point in making him looks foolish." J.J. said. "I mean he would totally look hot if we put him in a tweed jacket with glasses and a pipe."

Morgan glared at J.J. she was having as much fun with this idea as Emily. However he did find her idea slightly less annoying. "Rossi could give a lecture at USD and I could act as his assistant. Reid still looks like a high schooler if we dressed him properly and baby girl eternally young."

"He says the nicest things." Garcia said with a wink. "Morgan is right Spencer needs to dress age appropriate for us to pull this off. So Emily, J.J. and I can take him shopping."

Spencer Reid was a brave man an intelligent man but suddenly he felt hunted. "Ah I have cloths."

"Spece I love you like a brother but you dress like my grandfather." J.J. said.  
Spencer sighed. He pushed back his long hair.

"We should totally dress him as a stoner." Garcia said with a teasing voice.  
Morgan began to chuckle glad his friend would be dragged to the shops.

"Morgan will need new stuff too. Glasses at least to help make him look less lethal and perhaps some decent jeans and a sports coat. "Clarice said to join in. "Right now he screams FBI bad ass and that won't help him blend in. While I know Spencer and J.J. are excellent agents and that Penelope can handle herself I would feel better if Morgan was there for back up. A four person team inside the Bronze would work. They could pose as couples on a double date."

"That could work." Hotch said. "If they pretend to be new to the area they could mingle and learn quite a lot."

"I guess we will be heading to a club" Garcia said she was clearly excited at the prospect of dragging Derek and Spencer out for a night of dancing. J.J. just smiled it would be fun to just chill out for a night. J.J loved Will and Henry but it would be fun to just be young again for one night. It would help the case and let her unwind with friends a perfect way to work in her mind.

Emily watched them and grinned she knew she could not pull off the T.A. look or teen look like J.J. but she might still go and hang back. She was not that old.  
Aaron watched her and nodded Emily should go to. The younger members needed bonding time  
.

The drive to Sunnydale had been a long one and they had spent the entire time looking over their shoulders. However they had arrived safe and sound. Hollis pulled into a gas station. He got out and filled the tank. He sent the girls in to use the facilities and grab some snacks and drinks.

"Mrs. Holyfield we should stock the SUV. Just on case. I think we should find a grocery store and pack up on some non-perishables. It is nice of Miss Summers to be willing to protect us but our lot would eat her out of house and home."

"That is a very good point. I think we should look for a vehicle to purchase. Renting one to get her is one thing but it would be expensive long term. We should also look into maybe getting weapons once we check in with Rupert and Miss Summers. I hate the idea of being unarmed."

Mr. Hollis nodded. He was not a field watcher but he had to agree that the idea of being without weapons was not comforting at all. He was just glad he had been able to grab his lap top. To him the only thing worse than not having weapons were not having his references on demons. He was just glad he had found a way to safely scan the Council vast library and that no one had caught him doing so. One more thing to thank Rupert for his experience with the Moloch demon had been a very good warning. It had taken him the last four years to scan the library but his gut told him it was a needed thing. His family had long been seers and while he did not have their great talent he did have a very strong gut instinct. So he followed it. He supposed it was a family thing. He just wished he had gotten great-grandmother Gibbs talent then perhaps he could have saved more lives. He looked away bleak for a moment. Mrs. Holyfield gave his arm a squeeze in support. He looked up and smiled at her. She was a good friend.

Cara watched them and rolled her eyes. She nudged her sister who looked over at their watchers.

"They so don't get it do they?" Sara asked.

"No clue." Megan agreed. "I just wished they would figure it out."

"Yeah Mrs. Holyfield's nice." Cayla agreed. "She'd make a great mum."

"Yeah and Hollis is ok as well. I like the guy we could do worse for a dad. I mean do they even get we are already a family?" Cara said. She sighed. Watchers were so clueless. "I mean even when stayed with Trent it was Hollis that really took care of you."

"Yes that is true but Trent did save our lives. He might not have been the most caring type but he was not abusive and he did see to our needs. I just don't think he knew how to be a family man." Megan said. "I guess he knew though. He made Hollis our guardian rather than trusting Travers so perhaps he cared in his own way."

"He was a taskmaster but it helped us survive. I guess we owe Damien for that."Cayla said. "In any case maybe being here will help them realize the truth. I hope so."

Cara nodded. "It would make life simpler."

The two watchers talked as they waited for the teens to come out of the gas station. When they did they noted the girls had bought gallons of water and soda along with a small assortment of food. It would due until they found a grocery store.

Soon they were all loaded up into the SUV and headed for the Summers' home.

Dawn walked the high school with worry etched into her face. She hated that so many potentials were showing up. The house was not big enough for them all. Not to mention Buffy was getting majorly stressed. It was also not good for her mother to worry about paying the bills. Her mom needed rest. However there was little Dawn could do to help other then be nice to the potentials to ensure that they did not make waves. She spotted Molly, and Violet and headed over to them. She would eat lunch with them and see what was up. She motioned for Janice and Carlos to join her. They had her back and she hoped that they could all become friends.

Hans had entered the demon bar to find information. He was surprisingly not bothered by the clients. He sat at a table and began to listen to various conversations. The bar keep Willie came over and asked if he wanted a drink.  
"Scotch neat and make certain the glass is clean or I will rip out your intestines and hang you from your sign."

Willie froze at that calm delivery. Not even the slayer made the hair on the back of his neck rise this much. "Yes sir of course only the best sir."

"Good then perhaps you will live to see the sun rise."

Willie almost ran back to the bar. He pulled out a glass and a clean cloth and began to wash a glass one that clearly had not been cleaned in a long time.  
Dexter walked in to him giving Hannibal this drink. "Bar keep make that two drinks and like my friend here I want a clean glass."

"Or what you will hang me by my intestines?"

"No, I'll feed you your balls in a high ball." Dexter said. He took a seat next to his friend. "So how's the field look?"

"Interesting, we have watchers in town, the BAU and of course a council wet works team along with various demons. It should prove entertaining."

Dexter snorted at that. Unlike his friend he tried to stay low profile. However it might add some spice to the hunt. "I suppose we have to spare the watchers….for the moment."

"Yes, sadly Buffy seems fond of Rupert. He may be redeemable I am uncertain however if it is wise to trust him too deeply. There a group she uses as well. Friends or so Clarice believes. However my research shows them to be rather fickle, the boy is one I would end. However, Elaina seems to be fond of him for some odd reason. The Wiccan may be useful but she is digging deeply into the Magics. We both know that can go badly."

"Yeah, it can, but it could prove useful as well. I heard some watchers pulled into town. Two of them with four potentials all younger, if the demon who tipped me off was not a cabbie I just met I would be skeptical. However he seems legit. He said they appeared to almost be a family. That might help our situation or it could cause a bigger mess. How are we going to keep these potentials safe?" It was clear Dexter was not certain what to do. He could hunt and kill the badies as a cop or as a serial killer but normal human concerns still often confused him.

"We have several homes here in Sunnydale all near my daughter. I also bought several RV campers. We can house them. Keeping them safe however may require a little more creative thinking. Clarice and I have formed a club. It will give us an excuse to have so many girls around and perhaps boys if their families somehow show up. I've ordered supplies and weapons."

"Good I almost feel naked here. I was able to bring my Glock and Blade but most of my gear had to be left behind." Dexter said looking annoyed.

"Don't worry we can buy more. Just think you can break in new tools." Hannibal said with a grin as he took his drink from Willie who suddenly felt his blood run cold. Well colder than normal.

"I know but I like my own." Dexter whined. "Of course new can be fun if I buy different stuff. Maybe I can try some new tools?"

"Of course Dexter anything you want." Hannibal said sounding like an indulgent father rather than the partner he was.

Dexter laughed. Oh how he had missed his friend. It was almost like having his father back.

Hannibal smiled at his friend. He was a good man. In another life he would have tried to pair him with his daughter. Oh well he would just have to settle for him being his surrogate son or nephew. Dexter was his friend perhaps his only true friend outside of Clarice. He could and would indulge his need to kill. It suited him well enough and it ensured his beloved daughter had another protector.

TBC….

 **15\. Part 18 Home is where the heart is?**

Disclaimer: BTVS, Silence of the Lambs and Dexter all belong to their wonderful creators. I am just borrowing them for a bit to indulge my muse. I will give them back unharmed someday soon.

A/N: Spell and grammar checked but that is it. Mistakes are my own. Read at your own risk.

Friday, March 11, 2016

A/N: This will have dark themes be warned.

Dark Protector

Part 18

The patrol of the sewers was never fun but doing it with Spike was almost like a date. Ok she had a weird idea of what a date was but it was nice. One of the things she loved about Spike was that he truly enjoyed the fight. It was why she had accepted that he had killed Nikki Wood in what he had believed to be a fair fight. As strange as it might seem Spike had a code of honor. It was not one that fit human standards but it was a code and it did matter to him. It was why he had stayed faithful to Drue for so many years and why he had saved the world. He was not one to let others chose his actions. He owned them all the bad the good and the ugly. His gaining a soul had hurt him and Buffy had held him in the night when he wept for his cruel and deranged acts.

Telling him it was the vampire and not the man had done little good either because he had enjoyed the acts. He was man enough to own his sins. He truly repented doing the evil he had done but he would never deny doing it. He now worked tirelessly at her side to save humanity. It was not that he was suddenly a good man or that he had hope of saving his soul but rather he felt he owed the world balance. While not all the men and women he killed were good many were and he knew killing them was wrong. Saving the world helped balance it a bit but to Spike it was just a start. If he was to be worthy of Buffy and her love he had to be better. So now he worked with her to keep her and her people safe and to once again save the world.

It was penance working to save the welp, he did not mind saving Joyce, the bit or Tara. He supposed saving Red and Faith was not that bad either and if push came to shove Rupert was all right if a bit stuffy. He refused to brood over his past. He was not the poof. However he would make amends in his own way. Who knew perhaps he would be able to win Buffy one day as more than a casual girl. I am so love's bitch he thought.

They killed a few vampires and now the tunnels seemed clear. It was getting late and he knew Buffy would soon have to head home. However he did not want her having to go home covered in slime.

"Come on luv. I got a little place near here. It's off the grid so to speak. It's not much but the water is hot and I have some clean clothes for you if you want? I even stocked a bit of food. Nothing fancy but maybe you could fix up a small snack."

Spike was unsure but he was going to do his best to provide for Buffy even if it was only a small house with a hot shower.

The smile she gave him made it worth all the extra muscle work he had been doing. "Spike that sounds like heaven to me right now, a hot shower would be great. You know I could always eat."

He silently cursed Rupert for bringing so many girls into her home that a hot shower and meal seemed like a luxury. Spike resolved to speak to the watcher about the situation.

Giles searched his books for information. He was finding nothing and it worried him. He hoped something would turn up. Wood came in looking angry. It was clear he was still not over his failure to stake Spike. However Rupert knew that if he helped Robin end Spike now Buffy would likely end both of them. She had made that very clear. "Robin do come in."

The Slayer's son glared. He knew the invite was to annoy him. Rupert knew full well not to invite anyone in. "I saw Buffy walk off with Spike. Why is he still not dust?"

"Buffy will not hear of it. I know you have reasons to hate him but, for the moment it would be unwise to try to stake him. Buffy would take it as a personal attack."

"I don't care Rupert I will end him." Robin said. He looked pissed.

"Perhaps you could but, what then?"

"We would have one less blood sucker to worry about and the slayer could get back to doing her damned job." Robin said.

"Yeah like that will work."

Both men spun around to see Faith leaning against a wall. She was casually playing with a blade.

"Buffy might not kill you for ending Spike but I would not bet your lives on it. I mean slayers can kill." She was toying with a knife. "Let's be honest here boys. She's still recovering from some bright spark pulling her from heaven. She is still dealing with her mum being very sick and having to support god knows how many mouths. She not exactly balanced right now. So her going off and beating the living hell out of you all, well I'd say it's a strong possibility and killing you well accidents happen. I'm sure she would feel all bad about it after. Then again killing Spike might just be her last straw. You know the one that breaks her. He is all that is keeping her sane and semi-stable right now. So go ahead kill the being who matters most to her and see if she is still willing to save your sorry asses? Me I'd tell you all to go fuck yourselves."

"Faith language, there is no need to be rude." Giles said.

"Yeah there is, because I am sick of you going behind B's back. If you kill Spike I will walk away with her. See how long the kiddies last then. I don't owe them nothing; I owe Joyce, Buffy and Spike and hell I even owe Dawnie. I'll take them away from here and we will enjoy what time the world has left as a family or something. Maybe go see Disney world or some such crap, B's given enough."

Robin glared he had thought Faith got it. However she was clearly siding with Buffy. He said. "I will end that vampire! He killed my mother."

"Yeah so, so what Robin, Spike or some fledge it would not matter. Some demon was always going to kill Nikki. It was going to happen from the day she drew the short straw. Get it through you head Q ball slayers die. It's part of the package. Yes Spike killed Nikki and yeah he had an unfair advantage but he did not know about that. Hell he was pissed when he learned the truth. Spike's respected your mum. I know you don't see that but he does. Hell he wears her coat still. Yeah it may be a trophy of sorts but he takes such good care of it. It is his prized possession. He speaks fondly of Nikki. Yes he killed her but that is what vampires do. They kill slayers and people. Give the guy a break he fought what he believed was a fair fight. Yeah he won but it could have gone the other way too. So leave off him. Remember he left you alive."

"Damn you Faith."

"To late Robin I already am but think about it. Think about the cost if you stake him. Would your mom really want the world to end to avenge her?"

Robin stormed out. He clearly did not believe that the slayers would walk away.  
Faith sighed. She gave Giles a long hard look and headed out too.

Giles cleaned his glasses this was going to be complicated. Giles sadly believed every word and given the situation he knew killing Spike could end the world.

Xxxxxxxxx

Buffy followed Spike up a ladder and he opened a trap door. It was a small storage room. Spike offered her a hand up. He then led her to a door which surprisingly had an electronic lock. He punched in a code. It opened and he led her into the house.

"I bought this place last month. It still needs a bit of work and it's not much but it is mine. Home sweet home I thought it be nicer then the crypt for you."

Buffy followed him in. It was cozy. They entered through the kitchen. It had a stove, microwave and small refrigerator. There was a farmhouse sink and wooden cabinets. It was small but homey.

"Come on Luv the shower is this way." Spike led her to a small bathroom. It had a tub shower combo. She wanted to shriek with joy. The tub was an old fashioned claw foot tub. It was clear he had scrubbed it clean.

"Oh I love it Spike."

He would have blushed but he nodded. "I indent to get a modern tub soon. I had to get the window first. They cost a bit of dosh they did. I can see the sun with them as long as they are closed. Worth the price but it meant some other updates had to wait."

"Don't you dare this is perfect. Just get it reglazed. They don't make them like this anymore oh a water closet how cool. My Dad would have freaked out. Mum would too. These old style bathrooms are very rare. I love it."

Spike was shocked that Buffy liked his bathroom. Then again Joyce was into art and Hank the wanker was into architecture. So maybe the slayer really did like his little house. It had been one of the first ones built in Sunnydale. He had won some cash in a poker game and then his working as a bouncer at Willie's Tavern had made him enough to pay cash. The place had been boarded up and a wreck but he had been fixing it up bit by bit. Harris was not the only one who knew how to wield a hammer. Of course the kid did have some mad skills. However Spike had been using hammers far longer if not necessarily in carpentry. Spike was further shocked when Buffy began to strip out of her clothing.

She looked over at him. "Come on Spike it will be best if we shower together that way you can wash my back."

He grinned and threw off his clothing quickly there was no way he was turning down that invite.

Dawn and her friends were joined by the potentials.

"So how the classes going with you all, nothing to hard I hope?"

"It's has been really good, I cannot believe how sunny it is here." Molly said. "It was raining back home."

Dawn chuckled at that. "Yeah well rain a rare thing. In fact we do kind of need some."

"Not on our account."Vi said. "The down side is I might burn."

"Just get some good sunscreen, It will help and if you get the right kind it will smell fantastic too." Janice said.

"I suppose, but like Molly said it's amazing to see so much sun and it's warm too. We might still have snow back home this time of year."

"I've only seen snow once." Dawn said. She remembered the day Buffy saved Angel. "It was very freaky."

Vi laughed at that. "I guess we all have weird weather. One day we had 70 degrees when it should have been about 32 so yeah I guess it can be odd at times."

The teens then chatted about their classes. The Council wet works teams watched from a distance. None of them were pleased to learn that there were two potentials in school with the slayer's sister. This had to be reported.

Garcia grinned as she picked out club clothing at the mall. She grinned as J.J. picked out some very short skirts and revealing blouses.

"What Will's going appreciate them too you know."

"You will be one hot mama." Penelope teased.

"Well I hope so. I would hate to think I lost it just because I have a beautiful baby boy now."

"Won't those items be a bit revealing?" Spenser asked.

"I think that's the point." Morgan said.

"You are clubbing Spencer. Penelope take that purple top." Emily said. "Its cut should look fantastic on you. Don't worry boys you are next."

"That's what I am afraid of." Spencer said. He looked at Morgan who was amused until he recalled he got to play dress up doll for the women of his team. Rossi and Hotch and Gideon so owed him for this operation he just hoped no one would think to take pictures. He knew his sisters would pay good money for such black mail materials on him.

TBC….

 **16\. Part 19**

Disclaimer: BTVS, Silence of the Lambs and Dexter all belong to their wonderful creators. I am just borrowing them for a bit to indulge my muse. I will give them back unharmed someday soon.

A/N: Spell and grammar checked but that is it. Mistakes are my own. Read at your own risk.

A/N: This will have dark themes be warned. It has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed so read at your own risk. I am by no means a pro at writing so this is reader's choice

Dark Protector

Part 19

The hot shower had done wonders. Buffy felt like a new person. She dried off and pulled on the clothing Spike had for her. 'Of course she had to go commando but it was clean so she decided she did not really care. She tossed her dirty things back into the tub and began to wash them.'

"Sorry I don't have a machine just yet luv. I managed to fix up the hook ups but the machine was low on my priority list. I don't need to do much laundry and they were expensive."

"Hey no worries Spike you just moved in. If you need laundry done bring it to the house the machines in the basement so you should be safe even during the day, though you might get stuck there if you stay when the suns up. Of course I could rig up a bed down there. There that old pull out down there. How do demons do laundry?" She said suddenly changing the subject. It was clear she had not really thought about that before.

"Willie's cousin Wally runs an all night laundry mat on 10th. It is considered neutral territory and he spelled it to be safe. Even humans would be safe enough inside. Though once they left they would be fair game. You should tell the kiddies, if they ever have to make a run for it that's a good place to go as there are no churches in the area. Next best thing really to holy ground, of course they might see some really scary stuff."

Buffy raised a brow.

"Seriously, I saw a farl demon strip one time not something one wants to see."

Buffy laughed at that. 'Of course Spike had a point it would be hideous.'

"Poor baby, don't worry about it. This stuff will dry soon enough. Besides I am really just rinsing off the slime and mess. Of course I'll need to clean the tub after." She frowned at that.

"No worries I have cleaners. Just hang the stuff. I'll get it while you make a snack."

"You are not going to eat with me?" She asked. She sounded disappointed and a little sad.

"Buffy, I ….I need blood luv. I do like a snack now and again but I really need to feed. If I eat anything else before I will be sick. I am a vampire after all and I've not feed in a while."

Buffy suddenly looked concerned. She rose and moved to check Spike out. Her hand touched his brow. "Are you sick? Do you need Blood? I can go find some for you. The doctor at the clinic owes me a favor or two so maybe I could get some blood for you."

Spike was deeply touched. 'He knew Buffy hated him feeding on human blood but she was offering to get him some.'

"Or I could donate."

He pulled her close. "I have some otter in the fridge. It will be good once I heat it up. I got a microwave. There soup there too."

Buffy sighed as Spike held her. 'She felt safe and cared for. He had not even minded she slimed up his shower and tub.' "Ok I'll go make it. So 98.7 for the blood or do you want it cooler?"

"Anywhere between 96 and 100 fine of course I'll need to let it cool if it's too hot."

Buffy hoped she got it right the first time. 'The smell of blood was not something she liked. However Spike had to eat too.'

She headed to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

'Spike had told the truth there were bags of blood in there all labeled. She was impressed when she noted not one was human. She pulled it out then searched for a mug. She poured some blood into it and then set it in the microwave. The remaining blood went back into the refrigerator waste not want not. A few minutes rummaging let her find some cans of soup.'

Buffy grinned as she pulled one out. 'It was tomato and she decided to have that. She could perhaps pretend they were both eating the same thing. Or better yet.'

She heated the soup in a large bowl then pulled two smaller ones out. She poured soup into both then added the otter to one bowl. That one she set out for Spike.

She then set the second down for herself. Crackers joined the soup/blood and she pulled out a beer for Spike and a coke for herself.

"Spike dinner's ready."

Spike came out wiping his hands on a towel. It was clear he had cleaned the tub and shower. "Mmm tomato soup and blood?" He looked confused.

"Well you told me otter was kind of bland so I mixed it with the soup. I added some of that Reoldand's hot sauce to yours too."

"You know that sounds good. I can hardly wait to try it." Spike said. He suddenly felt really good. 'Buffy had cared enough to try to make his meal enticing. He kissed her cheek and took a seat. It felt so right to him. While this was not a real date it was still a good thing. A positive step in their relationship he thought. It made this old place seem like a home to him.'

Buffy was smiling and he felt like a man rather than a vampire as the sun shone through. 'The glass was worth every penny to see Buffy sitting at his table with the sun shining through to show off her beauty. Yes definitely worth it. '

Aaron Hotchner looked through the various police reports Garcia had found. 'The killings went back decades. Garcia was right the killings had slowed and decreased when Buffy and her friends entered high school.  
The only major jump was graduation and that was a gas main explosion. Or so the report said. He was not so certain.'

He wished the new high school had not been rebuilt so quickly and over the old one. 'That just smelled of cover up. He looked up and noted David Rossi was making as many notes as he was. The only one missing was Jason Gideon. Gideon was out searching for proof that the call her was fabricated. He had a feeling someone wanted the FBI here. Aaron was not sure why Gideon thought that but it had to do with the Shelia Rosenberg. He had found some inconsistency in her profiles and reports and he wanted to see if the Doctor was covering for her daughter and their friends.'

Since Aaron believed Buffy Summers was involved in some way with the killings he agreed to let his friend head out and search.

'Jason had way with people most soon forgot he was a federal agent and opened up to him. So letting him seek answers to that question was worthwhile. It also meant that Clarice would be following him. It was clear their new boss was conflicted. Family tended to do that. Aaron understood that better than most. So he was not going to report his boss just yet. Clarice Starling was a legend in the FBI and she had helped create the BAU and he would not do anything to harm her reputation needlessly nor would he risk her daughter until he was certain and had proof the young woman was acting as a vigilante. Jason and David both agreed with his profile. While Morgan and Spencer were on the fence about the so called Scoobies involvement J.J. saw them as a watch group. A group of concerned young people who banded together to protect each other and their friends, it was why she had convinced them to go clubbing and act as bait and to perhaps observe the gang in a way that would not put their guard up. Garcia of course saw them as protectors and guardians. Hotchner just hoped this plan did not blow up in their faces.'

They headed out to the Bronze. What a strange name for a club. However it was the main hot spot for teens and college kids so it was where they had to go. Spencer felt awkward in the clothing J.J. and Garcia had picked out for him. Never in his life had he dressed like this. He looked down and felt almost naked. At least they had let him keep his boxers. Then again a man had to draw the line someplace.

If Spencer was feeling Awkward Morgan was actually far more comfortable then he thought he would be.

'He was wearing dark black jeans and a sports coat with a dark almost black silk shirt and the tie was teal. It was actually not too bad. He was also wearing glasses which was strange and a fedora. He grinned as he looked over at Spencer. Garcia had dressed their boy geek as a goth. He was in all black including his finger nails and his hair was spiked. He looked about 16. Then again Reid really did not look his age even when he dressed like an old man. Garcia had dressed down as well. She too was dressed like a Goth and looked so different that Morgan had to do a double take.'

"Baby girl what did you do? You look …..Different!"

Penelope Garcia laughed as she spun around to show off her outfit. She had bought several but since she was going undercover she wanted to look so different that no one would recognize her. Well no one now that is. Abbey would but her friend was back in Washington D.C. Besides it felt good to step back into her past if only for a little while.

"I had to get into the part."

"Why did you dress Goth?" Emily asked.

"Well it's always in and it's a way to blend. Looking older our younger is easier to hide when you are a Goth makeup covers a lot. Plus if we frown or look worried no one will think twice about it. Then there the fact that wearing gloves is part of the get up so if we pick something up we won't contaminate a scene."

"That is very clever." Emily said. She looked over at J.J. who was dressed as a preppy. She went for the high end fashion doll. She looked about 16 and if their guesses were right she and the others would be a perfect bit of bait. Emily was worried but knew her friends were still agents and highly trained even if they looked young now.

Willow headed for the Bronze she was meeting Xander and Anya there for a drink. 'It had been a long hard week. She hoped they had some news. Anya had been trying to get information from some of her contacts. With luck they have leads on the First and find a way to end the threat and maybe send the potentials home. Buffy was running ragged to protect them and to provide for them and something had to give soon. Not to mention Joyce was soon coming home and they wanted a safe place for her as she was the mother they all wished they had.'

' The idea of the various younger FBI agents heading out to the clubs was not one that seemed overly wise to Clarice but their being in a crowded club together was likely going to be safe enough. So she had not really protested the idea all that much. It was also a chance for the younger members to bond and relax. That was something Clarice knew they all needed badly. This team was very close almost family given the things they had been through over the years but rarely did they take time to relax. They had all the bonding experiences of pain and danger but few with laughter and joy. So this night of being semi off was a good thing. Erin Straus had warned her to watch and make sure the team was given a chance to unwind. She had an almost vision of what was going to happen. Perhaps she had known on some level that if she was not there this director ship was for Clarice. In any case given how fond Erin had been of this team Clarice was determined to look out for them as best as she could. She knew that the BAU team had no idea how much they had meant to their former boss but she would honor her request to keep them safe. David especially was going to be protected. Clarice had no doubt that had things been different the two would have ended up as a far more permanent pairing. She would protect her friends chosen mate even as she had helped keep Clarice's safe. It was the least she could do. However Rossi, Hochtner were all snug and secure reviewing files. So she watch out for Jason and the kiddies. '

Clarice followed Gideon to the morgue and waited until he charmed more details from the on duty doctor. The man was a young coroner and eager to spill information to the far more experienced officer of the law. 'That did not make Clarice happy but at least he was not one of the biased people. For once she was grateful as a demon had finally gotten the former coroner who had been under the mayor. He simply stated facts without the bias the former had been paid to push. Jason however did not look convinced he was rather thoughtful when he left and took a cab back to the others. However Clarice was simply grateful he was heading in before dark.'

She slipped away to find her love.

Hannibal and Dexter stopped by the flower shop they picked up a dozen flowers each for Joyce Summers. They then headed for the hospital. They wanted to check on her and make sure she was safe. It turned out that was a wise decision as they entered the hospital they spotted two men heading for her room. Neither looked friendly and they were clearly not here to wish her well. Dexter read their lips and quickly warned his friend that these men were part of a wet works kill team clearly sent by the Council to eliminate one of the few adults who backed Buffy.  
"They are here to kill Joyce Summers." He said.

"Well we should ensure that does not happen. Elaina does not need to lose her mother to those mad men."

"I know Hans, so the question is do we kill them here or take them someplace to play?"

Hans/Hannibal thought about it as they took the stairs wanting to beat the men to Joyce's room.

"We need information. I say we take them out of here. I am also rather certain killing them in front of Joyce would not make the right impression."

"Good, I have wanted to take time to express my displeasure at those idiots hurting Elaina. I mean I know I've not been around much none of us have been but she is still by goddaughter and I still care." Dexter said. "No one gets to hurt her when I am around."

"Indeed, I agree. However we do need to get an idea of numbers and it would be far easier for them to tell us where their associates are than to search the whole town." Hans agreed.

"Plus you want to talk to them as much as I do." Dexter said with a grin.  
"Of course, one should always make ones feelings and objections known personally."

Dexter's smile would have made even Angelus in fear.

Hannibal however merely smacked his friend on the back as they took position outside the elevators to intercept the wet works team. As if two men would ever be enough to kill Joyce. Hannibal under other circumstances might have been content to watch her end these fools but she so did not need the stress. He spotted a medical cabinet and wandered over.

With a grin he quickly picked the lock. Two syringes and a vial later he was ready to take down the teams. He relocked the cabinet grabbed the sign out sheet and scribbled an order onto it and then went to Dexter. He handed him a syringe and they waited. No point in make a lot of noise Joyce needed her rest. Once the men were sleeping they could drop off the flowers then head out.

TBC….

 **17\. Part 20 Covered**

Disclaimer: BTVS, Silence of the Lambs and Dexter all belong to their wonderful creators. I am just borrowing them for a bit to indulge my muse. I will give them back unharmed someday soon.

03.18.2016

A/N: Spell and grammar checked but that is it. Mistakes are my own. Read at your own risk.

A/N: This will have dark themes be warned. It has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed so read at your own risk. I am by no means a pro at writing so this is reader's choice

Dark Protector

Part 20

Dexter stuffed the two Council hit men into a laundry bin then walked over to a laundry chute. He grinned wickedly and looked at his partner who nodded.

The chute was opened and the men dumped down it. They fell silently down the chute.

Dexter wondered if there might be a full bin on the bottom to break their fall?

Oh well they could check later. If there was they would have people to discuss Elaina's situation with. If not well then they be dead and no longer an issue. He closed the chute and followed Hans into Joyce Summers room.

Joyce heard the door open. Seeing who it was she relaxed. Hannibal brow rose at this.  
"Hello Doctor. It is good to see you once more."

"I am glad to be here Mrs. Summers. I do hope you are well?"

"Yes, as well as can be expected I suppose."  
He nodded at that and was more determined than before to save her. While Buffy might not approve he was not going to let his daughter lose her adoptive mother. He went to her side and kissed her hand.

"Careful Doctor or your lady may want to kill me."

He laughed at that. "Clarice knows her place Mrs. Summers and she knows she owns my heart and soul."

"That is as it should be." Joyce said with a grin.

Joyce knew he was one of the most dangerous men on the planet but he had never been anything but charming and kind to her. So she saw no point in making him an enemy. Not to mention he and Clarice had given her the most wonderful gift even if it had not been by choice. So she honor him and trust he would not harm her if only for Buffy's sake.

Joyce however knew if she hurt her daughter again then all bets were off. Fortunately she had already confessed her sins and been chastised for it. They were all now firm allies in keeping Buffy, Dawn and Faith safe.

"This is Dexter he is Elaina's god father."

"Please to meet you Mrs. Summers." Dexter said.

"It's Joyce please. "She said to both men. "We are family after all."

The men smiled at that.

Spike and Buffy cleaned up the dishes standing side by side. It was very domestic and peaceful. He was content.

Buffy put the towel down and turned to Spike. Without warning she kissed him on the lips.

He pulled her close almost dropping the bowl he was putting away. He did manage to set it on the counter.

He kissed her back and then picked her up and carried her to his room. They had time and he wanted her. She pushed at his shirt pulling it off him and kissing his neck. "I want you Spike."

He kissed her hard talking was not what either of them wanted. He carried her to his bed and laid her down. Stepping back he pulled off his clothing.

Buffy smiled at him then pulled her own shirt off and the sweats. She laid back opening her legs for him and offering him her hand. Spike took it then joined her on the bed. He did not bother with foreplay as Buffy was clearly ready for him.

With one swift movement he joined their bodies and she cried out in bliss. "God Spike I need you so."

He smiled against her neck and kissed her. He was so happy his heart felt as if it was beating once more. He kissed her and began to love her. If she wanted him in his house in his bed he would give her all she wanted or needed. God he loved her.

Buffy kissed his neck and without thinking bite down hard. Spike cried out and lost it. His face shifted and even as he tried to resist she pushed it to her neck.

"Drink Spike I can feel you are still weak."

He growled at that and then moved to show her he was not weak his demon roared and he stopped resisting taking a deep drag of her blood. Even as he drank his demon screamed with joy. Power flooded him. He broke off not willing to risk draining his love.

However even as he did so he felt something shift. This was different. However before he could puzzle it out Buff pulled him back to her.

Whatever the feeling was it paled in comparison to his being with her. He decided he'd think about that later now he just wanted to love his girl.

The council men awoke in the laundry chute. Both men stumbled out. They had no idea how they ended up in the laundry room.

Just then a maid came in and saw them. She began to scream at the top of her lungs.

As a long time resident of Sunnydale and a person who seen more than one body she was not going to wait for explanations. Security guards came running in and quickly captured the men who were still groggy from being drugged.

Unlike the police they took no chances and tasered the council members. The last thing they needed was to have to explain why one of the hospital employees got eaten. The two men were hauled off and taken to the jail. The police and the FBI would be having words with them as both men were armed and carrying odd shaped knives and pictures of Joyce, Dawn and Buffy.

Clarice looked down at her phone and sighed. It seemed Hans and Dexter had started to play with the Council wet work teams.

On the plus side they could perhaps be blamed for some of the killings. She headed back to meet with the BAU senior team members. Clarice hoped the younger members stayed safe.

Then again Buffy and her friends were likely to show up at the Bronze so the BAU team should be safe.

Robin Woods headed to his home. He was very angry at Giles for not backing him in regards to Spike. He was not about to admit that Buffy was on edge and was leaning on the vampire.

He had liked the blonde Slayer and he had hoped that perhaps they could become better acquainted but it was more than clear she had eyes only for the bleach blonde menace.

What was it with her and vampires? What part of slayer did she not get? He was beginning to think she had come back wrong.

Then again she had slept with Angelus. Perhaps it was time to end Buffy and perhaps get a new slayer? One who might do their damned job? He disregarded Faith as she was clearly on the Buffy side. Too bad she was hot to; he would not have minded tapping that fine ass.

However she was clearly in Buffy's corner. Maybe he should drop a dime to the cops. Get her out of the way. It was something to think about. Besides the girl killed humans she was a danger to them all.

Faith patrolled the area around the hospital to protect Joyce. She was glad it had been a clam day however the sun was setting and soon the fuglies would be out. The hair on the back of her neck rose.

She heard sirens and slipped into the alley to watch. The cops were hauling two suits out. Faith glared as she heard them protesting and saying they had immunity.

There was no missing that refined speech pattern and stupid dress sense.

The Council had sent a wet works team after Joyce. She slipped away to find Giles and inform Buffy this was so not cool. They had to know what was happening and had to find a way to keep Joyce safe.

She was almost tempted to get arrested so she could snap their damned necks.

However she decided that Buffy and Giles needed to know what was going on first. She could keep that as a backup plan.

Faith ran toward a hidden sewer entrance it be safer using that then the streets as the cops were suddenly all over the place.

Giles tossed his book down with annoyance. He had very little to explain the First. It was frustrating to the extreme. He was also worried that Robin would do something to anger Buffy.

While he understood the Slayer's son's anger Buffy did have a point. Spike with a Soul was not the one who had killed Nikki and a slayer was always going to die probably at the hands of a vampire.

Master of Fledgling dead was dead. At least Spike had tried to fight fair. While he still despised vampires even Giles could admit that Spike had a code of sorts.

He was in many ways far more honest then the watchers. His own mistakes with Buffy reminding him that watchers to tried to kill their slayers.

He sighed and wondered if Robin would be as angry if Nikki had fallen to Bernard and the Councils test? He leaned back and began to write a letter. Perhaps one of his old friends could help?

Aaron Hotchner could not believe the police had caught two men carrying knives in a hospital. It might well be a lead. He rose and pulled on his coat. He watched as David Rossi straightened his tie then Rossi quickly texted Jason so he could return and help with the suspects.

Aaron texted the rest of the team but told the younger members to proceed with their plans. They had this covered.

TBC….

 **18\. Part 21 Private Enterprise**

Disclaimer: BTVS, Silence of the Lambs and Dexter all belong to their wonderful creators. I am just borrowing them for a bit to indulge my muse. I will give them back unharmed someday soon.

A/N: Spell and grammar checked but that is it. Mistakes are my own. Read at your own risk.

Saturday, March 19, 2016

A/N: This will have dark themes be warned. It has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed so read at your own risk. I am by no means a pro at writing so this is reader's choice

Dark Protector

Part 21

Aaron Hotchner was rather surprised at the suspects as he looked at them neither looked like typical gang members.

'The two men were in the same holding cell which was rather foolish and he would change that immediately. Sunnydale Police department was not so small to require they be housed together. It was a rather glaring mistake.'

'Then again he had not been overly impressed so far with the department. He had Garcia searching for more information on the town and it's past. However his analyst was out with the group searching for more information in a more hands on way. However he had every confidence that her programs would dig up information they would need to clean up this town's law enforcement.'

Hotch had the men separated and put into separate interrogation rooms. He wanted them to sweat a bit. He and David Rossi examined the blades that had been found.

'They were clearly very old and stylized. They looked almost ritualistic and were clearly very expensive. The handles on the blades were ornate and gems were imbedded into them.'

As he looked at them through the evidence bag he noted that the blades themselves seemed to be made up of multiple metals. He wondered why and what purpose they served? 'Perhaps the profile had been wrong and this was more of a cult like killing disguised at Serial killings?'

Gary Beals was not happy at all. 'He had not thought that this could happen. He and Jonas Philips were professionals. They were not just watchers they were both former SBS and to be taken like that was embarrassing to the extreme. His head ached and he had a very dry mouth. That was evidence he had been drugged. The question was how? If they had been taken out by the slayer that would at least be semi acceptable because Summers or even Lehane were formidable. However this was not such an attack. Clearly someone had drugged them both and then carelessly tossed them down that chute. He shuttered when he realized they could have been killed had the basket below not been filled with laundry. Not that that was any real comfort as he stank from being tossed in. He just hoped either he or his partner had been exposed to any diseases. Of course the Americans would not be civilized and allow them to shower and clean up. Barbarians, this mission had gone badly from the first.' He knew they should have come at night.

Jonas Philips thoughts were running parallel with his partner.  
'However he knew that this was going to be complicated. While they both did technically have diplomatic immunity the weapons they carried was sure to complicate things. His mind raced to find a way out.' A smiled formed. 'The Slayers mother was an art dealer and an expert on all types of antiquities. Perhaps that would be their salvation. He just wished he could talk to Beals and let him in on his plan. Idiots, why did they have to be separated? He just hoped his partner kept quiet he could still work this.'

Rossi watched Aaron. 'It was clear this case was getting to him. He just hoped it did not cause them issues. It was all too close to home for his friend. The last few months no the last year or so had been hell. It had him seriously considering retiring again. However he was not about to leave the team alone they needed his wisdom and his fortitude to trudge on. It might seem he was being an arrogant ass but he knew them all well. They were a family and they had been hurt. Losses had mounted and if they separated he could seem them all shattering. Together they were strong and he was sadly a rock they leaned on.'

He sipped his coffee. 'In time Aaron would heal and Morgan would be strong enough to step up but not just yet. So he would stay and help guide them. With Clarice joining them they would have a strong female lead once more. While many had disliked their former director she had been powerful and a force to push them to do better. Clarice was very similar and she would settle for nothing less than the best.' He had to stay if only to help his old friend see how good the team truly was.

Clarice Starling walked into the SPD.

'She could barely believe two of the Council's hit men had been caught. It was amazing to her. She had fully expected to find bodied that were mutilated either by her beloved and Dexter or by the local wild life. She was rather certain that Buffy might well let them be eaten. They had after all done her few if any favors and a hit team well they were not exactly watchers. Of course that was assuming she did not end them or Faith. Unlike Joyce Clarice was rather certain that Buffy would take after her father if those she loved were in danger.' She heartily approved. 'Well time to go see what the idiots remember. It really would not due for them to have recognized her beloved or her daughter's godfather.'

"So we have some suspects?" The FBI's most famous profiler asked.

"Yes, the SPD got a call from Sunnydale Memorial. It seems these two men were in the laundry room. Perhaps they thought to sneak in through the back way. However a Maid/cleaning lady saw them and given the death rate in this town began to scream her head off. She managed to get the Security guards in time to catch them. The guards seem to think they may have been trying to climb up the laundry chutes and fell down. Now that seems a little unusual but they do have contusions that fit that hypothesis. The SPD seems to think it is some kind of prank. However I tend to be more inclined to agree with the security guards. At least in the fact that these men were up to no good and planned to murder Joyce Summers and her daughters they had pictures of all three women on them." Rossi said.

It was clear he thought the security guards were far more on the ball then the cops. Hotch frowned at that. 'They had to work with the locals competent or not.'

"Have the men been identified or questioned yet?" Clarice asked. "We need a starting point of some sort."

"Yes, they are both also claiming diplomatic immunity. We are checking with the state department about that now." SSI Hotchner said clearly not happy with the idea that the suspects might slip away. His gut screamed they were not just lost tourists as Beals claimed.

"Agent Hotchner I would like you and agent Rossi to check out their story. Find out what you can about these men. I am going in to question them. I want information as quickly as possible. Use any resources you have to, to find out if these bastards are lying or if we may have some complications. I don't want them slipping the noose because of diplomatic bullshit."

"Ma'am is that a good idea? This is clearly going to be a conflict of interest." Hotchner said.

Clarice gave him a hard look and Rossi thought 'oh boy did you just step in it.'

"Agent Hotchner I am fully capable of compartmentalizing. I have been doing so for many years. Is this case personal? Yes it is. I would be lying if I said it was not. Does that make a bit of difference in how it will be resolved? Not in the least." The last was a lie as she fully planned on killing the agents herself if the need arose but her agents did not need to know that. "Now please get the information I have requested or I will send you back to Washington."

Aaron Hotchner gave her a hard look then looked at Rossi who shook his head. He sighed and said. "I will see what I can find out. I will have to call Emily perhaps she will have contacts that can confirm or deny this supposed immunity without raising red flags. Her mother is as you know an Ambassador and has many contacts."

"That might solve some issues at least short term. In any case I dare say we have some time. Neither man has asked for a phone call just yet have they?"

"No Ma'am."

"Good perhaps we can use their ignorance. I am of course going to assume the SPD Mirandized them."

Rossi and Hotchner froze.

"That could backfire." Rossi said.

"They did the arrest Agent Rossi it was their duty to inform our suspects of their rights. It is hardly our fault if the local Police can barely walk and chew gum at the same time."

Rossi grinned and knew now why Erin had liked Clarice. He nodded. His boss however looked concerned but wisely said nothing and went to check in with Emily. Perhaps she could help even faster in this case then even Garcia.

Spike and Buffy rose and cleaned up again. Both were refreshed far more by the loving then by the food they had eaten. It was as if they had finally found that missing piece.

Buffy looked at Spike in the sunlight and knew he was the one. Riley was right. She did turn to Spike and she did need him. Yes he had a bit of monster in him but, if she was totally and completely honest with herself which she had been of late she was too. Buffy had once more found joy in slaying. There was joy in hunting and killing the evil undead and other monsters that preyed on humanity. The fight turned her on and the kill, that was almost cathartic.  
She dressed quickly and gave Spike a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on we have to go meet Faith and Giles."

"I know luv. This was …..amazing."

"Yeah we are good together. Who knew Riley was right."

Spike gave her a dark look then grinned. He supposed captain cardboard might be right once and a while.

Buffy pulled her phone out as it rang. She looked at the message and frowned. "Come on Spike we got a problem."

Spike pulled on his t-shirt then his duster and hood. "Let's go then."

The two headed for the sewers to head in to the library. Something was up because Giles rarely used texting to send a message so it had to be bad.

Travers leaned back and sipped his tea. 'He had high hopes that he would soon be getting at least one new slayer. The teams he sent were highly skilled and they were not even remotely connected to him. He so loved private enterprise.'

TBC….

 **19\. Part 22 Mistaken identity and connecting**

Disclaimer: BTVS, Silence of the Lambs and Dexter all belong to their wonderful creators. I am just borrowing them for a bit to indulge my muse. I will give them back unharmed someday soon.

A/N: Spell and grammar checked but that is it. Mistakes are my own. Read at your own risk.

Sunday, March 20, 2016

A/N: This will have dark themes be warned. It has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed so read at your own risk. I am by no means a pro at writing so this is reader's choice

Dark Protector

Part 22

Faith ran all the way to the high school library. She was glad that Giles had gotten his old job back. It made things feel so much more normal. Not that she had ever attended Sunnydale High but she had spent a lot of time her for all of not being a student. She slipped inside the building and headed to find him.

This was not good at all. A part of her wished she had followed the team but they did not appear to be heading toward any place Buffy or her family would be. She had promised herself she would stand with Buffy and protect her this time. That meant doing her best to be a team player.

It was hard and she had a great deal of sins to make up for but she was trying. Buffy seemed to get that and was working as hard as she was to repair their damaged friendship. Some long hard frank talks had gone a long way to dealing with their issues. That being said it was an ongoing process one based on baby steps and Faith doing all she could do to be reliable and honest. This threat had to be dealt with but she was not going to act rashly. That meant talking to Buffy and the watcher. Faith was still pissed at Giles for the way he had treated Buffy. She looked at him as a father figure and he betrayed her. That was not acceptable to Faith. Hell even the mayor had never done that to Faith. However right now she needed his calm head to find a way to deal with this.

Clarice entered the interrogation room. She was carrying a file. It did not contain FBI information rather information on the Watcher's Council. She would if the need arose give copies to her team but for the moment she wanted to keep this between her and Philips.

"Mr. Philips don't bother rising." She said. "While I suppose you were raised to be a gentlemen I would take such an action as a threat and put you down hard. While that action would prove enjoyable it would be counterproductive at this time so stay seated."

He quirked a brow at that," Americans are you all so charmingly blunt?"

He shivered as the woman gaze locked on him.

"My name is Senior Special Agent Clarice B. Starling of the FBI. I am the one in charge of the ( B.A.U.) or to be more formal the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We are called in when the local police are in need of specialists. Our specialty is tracking down and capturing Serial killers. Sunnydale seems to have a great deal of those."  
Jonas snorted at that. He supposed one could call vampires and demons serial killers, however he was more inclined to call them what they really were. Predators who all saw humans as their all you can eat buffet. "I see what does that have to do with me and my partner?"

Clarice gave him a hard look. She was determined to make his life uncomfortable and probably short. "Your boyfriend was found carrying a knife exactly like the one you had. It appears to be a stylized blade. While archeology is not my field of expertise I have seen blades like that before. They were all used in rituals to sacrifice something or someone. That tends to lead me to considering if perhaps you were going to attempt such a ritual on the people who photographs you both had on you."

Jonas smiled and tried to be as charming as he could be. "Agent Starling you are very correct."

This statement startled her. Clarice gave him a very hard look.

"Those daggers were once used in ancient rites. However now they are merely a curiosity and collectors item if you will. They are very valuable and that is why both my partner, my business partner and I carried one each. It was far easier to conceal them on our persons then to carry a case around with them inside. We had heard that this town has a rather bad gang problem and had no desire to become targets by carrying a sealed case. We were in fact here on a working vacation. That is to say we hoped to catch some sights and beach time after we carried out our commission. We were told that there was an expert on medieval weapons here in Sunnydale and that she was currently at the hospital." He paused. "I suppose in hindsight carrying such items on our persons was foolish."

Clarice gave him a hard look. If she did not know what he was she might have believed him. "Go on, please tell me why you were carrying those weapons and why you were heading inside through the service entrance?"

"Well, it was getting dark and I am afraid," He tried to look sheepish. "I heard a noise and got spooked. Gary and I ran into the first entrance we could find and hid."

"That sounds a bit unbelievable. Did you not consider that they were weapons?"

"Well it's true. If my employers are correct these daggers may be worth thousands of pounds. Gary and I did not wish to risk losing them to some gang member. The rest was merely a misunderstanding. We honestly did not think of them as dangerous just as artifacts of great value."

"That sounds a bit out of left field. Though it may be plausible . Then again it does not explain why you two went to the hospital. "

"The expert we heard about is staying there. We had hoped to get her to look at the daggers for us and perhaps make an appointment for verification and authentication. Again we were so eager that we did not really think things through. I am new to the business and I acted impulsively. I just wanted to get credit for having them authenticated."

Clarice nodded. "I see, why then did you have three pictures in your possession. In fact would it not have been wiser to have picturs of the dagger rather then of the Summers family?"

Jonas cursed inwardly. "Well the website I looked up said Mrs. Summers had two daughters. I thought if I ran into one of them it would be polite to recognize them." He tried to look sheepish.

Clarice opened the file. "I see, so it would have nothing to do with your being a former SBA team leader? I've been in touch with Interpol. It seems that in several cities there have been killings of multiple young women while you were there. Then once you and your "partner" leave the deaths seem to end. Would you care to explain that?"

Jonas swallowed hard. "I am sure it is simply happenstance."

"Is it? We shall see. I strongly suggest you consider your options with care Mr. Philips. We do not like serial killers in this country and California has the death as the punishment for such creatures. "

"I am merely a new antiquities dealer." He replied. "I work as an agent for her majesty to acquire and return rare artifacts to my nation."

"We shall see Mr. Philips. I suggest you think long and hard about your chosen profession. It can be quite dangerous to "hunt" rare items. You will find that some such things are far more protected then one might believe. Some are considered treasures of great value if not priceless and rare. The guardians of such items take it personally when someone seeks to acquire them or do them harm."  
He glared at her.

"I take it you are involved in the protection Agent Starling and that such rare and unique items are valued by you and your associates and are under your agencies protection?" If the American FBI was watching the Summers family this hit might get complicated well even more so then it currently was. It might even make the job impossible which was not good for he or Gary's longevity.

Clarice's smile gave him the chills. He had seen friendlier vampires. "My associates duty and job is to protect all Americans and the nation as a whole. My interest however is entirely personal. You see Mrs. Summer adopted my daughters when I was not in a position to care for them. So she, Buffy and Dawn are my family. I take attacks on them very personal and so will Buffy's father and Godfather. Hans Merrick is not an officer of the law and he tends to be far more hands on then I am allowed to be. Her godfather Dexter, well he is a forensic specialist as well as a very gifted police officer. He tends to seek justice no matter what."

"I see, Hans Merrick, is he any relation to John Merrick?"

"I believe they were cousins, I do not think John would approve of your employers actions in regards to obtaining rare items. He did after all die to keep this one safe."

"Yes, he did, more the fool him. " Jonas said. "Somethings can not be saved."

That got him a dark look. "I would consider confessing Mr. Philips. While our prisons are not luxurious it does beat the alternative."

"What alternative is that?" He said flippantly.

"Why failing the Watchers or perhaps having this conversation with Hans and Dexter. I promise you it would not be nearly as civilized."

"Is that a threat? I know this is being recorded so I say I am safe enough. You Americans record everything now days. Something about police brutality?"

"Is it, I fear the equipment is malfunctioning, sadly the Hell Mouth does occasionally tend to mess up electronics. Then you know that don't you. I am sure my tech will be annoyed but she will fix it. I do after all have my notes so no one will worry too much. Just think Mr. Philips and perhaps you will live to see freedom again one day."

Jonas shivered not that was definitely a threat.

Clarice rose and looked him in the eyes one last time. "Travers and company have denied your immunity; I do not think you owe them any favors. He and my husband and Elaina's godfather will be having a discussion one day soon. I will of course take any assistance you or Mr. Beal give me into consideration at that time. Do you prove helpful I am rather certain I can convince my associates that this was all a gross misunderstanding by an over eager young man. However do you and Mr. Beals choose to be obstructive, well I have no problem seeing the law carried out."

"I will consider your words Agent Starling but I can only speak for myself. Perhaps if I could discuss it with Mr. Beals as this seems to be a package deal."

"Whoever helps us first gets the best deal. However I do think that you might one day prove useful so you will be given this one chance. I will present the same deal to your partner. I will ask him to say yes or no. I suppose you have a code for this type of thing?"

"Yes, tell him its code purple. I'll take your deal."

"As you wish, good day and perhaps you will be fortunate and he will too."

"Yes one could hope." He said as he prayed his lover would go along. Clarice did not insult him but he did wonder how she had guessed.

Clarice left the interaction room and headed to speak to Gary Beals. He had cursed her but upon hearing the coded word sighed and said.

"I'll help you and the response is code green." Clarice nodded and went back to Jonas who sighed with relief.

"There are three teams in Sunnydale if you count us. Four if you consider Travers and his protective detail. We work as a pair the others are four or six man teams. I am not sure who else came with Travers. He liked to keep things close to his chest. It also keeps us from telling too much if we are caught. The bastard will have rented or bought a house. I tend to think it will be the later as it would be a real home then. One must never forget the vampires."

"Of course, that makes sense. Did he purchase cars?"

"No we rented one. He may have one under a false name the same for the house. Travers may not like computers but he is no fool. He knows the Summers Slayer witch will be looking for them so it will be under a false name to keep them out of the loop. He is really pissed she survived. The bounty on the family was six million pounds."

Clarice brow rose at that. Philips had said it was less. Then again he might be have thought telling the truth would get him killed.

"We will find them sit tight."

Beals rolled his eyes as if they had a choice. He just hoped they survived this. He was definitely going to suggest retiring to a beach someplace if they got out of this. Brazil sounded lovely about now.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

Penelope Garcia was having a lot of fun. She loved the people at the BAU as family. However all too often they were so caught up in work that none of them had real lives. Ok to be fair Aaron had his son Jack and J.J had Henry and Will but the rest of them tended to live for work. She had hoped that David Rossi would get his own happily ever after but director Straus had been killed. She was deeply saddened by that. The lady had been mellowing as time went on. She sighed sipped her Virgin Mary and watched as Derek danced with Emily.

It was rather amazing to see. He was so graceful. She sighed. She loved the man but despite her flirting he was firmly in the brother category. She wished for a moment that Kevin was there. Suddenly she spotted him and he was dancing with another woman a blonde. Rage filled here. She did not stop to think but got up and stormed over. She pulled him out of the blonde bimbo's arms and slapped him hard across the face. How dare he sneak into town and then go dancing with another girl.

Xander stumbled back. He had been dancing with Anya and had high hopes that things were finally mellowing out. However he had never expected to be pulled from her arms and slapped so hard.

"Ouch what, lady what your damage, let me go." He said channeling the former queen C.

Anya saw it and stepped back. She wondered why this blonde had pulled Xander from her arms.

"Kevin how dare you. How dare you sneak into town then go dancing with some other girl." Penelope hands were on her hips and she radiated rage.

Xander was struck silent. "Kevin, who the hell is that?"

"Xander what is going on? I thought all the crazy's were cured?" Anya said.

"I've no clue." He replied.

Upon hearing his voice Garcia froze. She then noted that this guy was years younger than her lover. He looked very similar but was clearly better build and now that she was facing him noted he was taller too. 'Oh shit what have I done?'  
The team came running to her side. The whole club had just stopped at this scene.  
Morgan looked on in shock. Garcia was not one for violence. However when he spotted Kevin he had some idea of what had happened. He hoped his girl would keep cool.

"Why did you hit Xander a red headed woman said as she walked over to them. Morgan wanted to curse he recognized the woman. She was Willow Rosenberg one of the people they were supposed to be looking for. Xander that had to be Alexander Harris of course it would be. It was just their luck. He was the one person in Buffy Summers group that had no photo on file. He knew Garcia had even check the DMV but the day she sent inquiries it had been down. Some hackers had taken a shot at it and the system had been shut down as a precaution.

"Oh I am so sorry, I am such an idiot."

Anya brow rose at that. She recognized the look on the woman's face earlier and wondered if perhaps Xander had moved on or at least found an organism buddy.  
"I oh boy I , I thought you were my boyfriend Kevin. I am so sorry Mr…."

"Harris Alexander, Harris." Xander said finding it hilarious now that he knew why he got slapped. He wondered if Anya find it funny too?

"I thought you were Kevin and that he flew in to surprise me then…well I messed up I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I guess we must look alike then?" Xander said. "I guess I can understand it." He said remembering the time when he had been two people.

"Are you ok Penny?" J.J. asked.

"Yeah, I mean I made a bad mistake. I just hope Mr. Harris doesn't call the cops on me."

"Naw, I get it. You saw a beautiful woman stealing you man and got pissed."

Anya preened at that. "I'd have kicked him in the balls myself." Anya said. She was smiling. She decided she liked this woman. She went straight for vengeance.  
"I am so embarrassed." Penelope said.

"Hey no harm no foul, mistakes happen. Hey Jordy start jamming again man. This is just a mistake. No harm no foul."

The band leader grinned and began to play once more. Soon the club began to dance and Xander led Penny and her group to the side by their tables.  
"Hey don't frown, it's no biggie really."

"I feel so foolish."

"Hey you love your guy no harm in that. I just hope you tell him well not about hitting me but that you like him; communications important." Xander said as he looked at Anya.

"Yeah, maybe I do, oh I'm Penny and this is J.J and Derek and Spencer. I guess maybe we should introduce ourselves."

Xander grinned. "Yeah, I'd like to know the girl who liked me enough to slap me silly for cheating."

Anya glared.

Xander laughed and Willow sighed. He was so pushing it.

"This is Willow my best friend and Anya whose a friend, oh and here come Buffy and Spike."

The BAU younger members turned to see two absolutely beautiful blondes come in. They were followed by two Brunette females and an older male.

"So what's the what?" Buffy said as she came over. "I saw the excitement. Spike and I found Faith, Dawn and Giles working and dragged them away. I mean I get doing homework but not working ahead."

"Well that is good." Willow said. "All work and no play not good for anyone."  
Giles humfeed and cleaned his glassed not really comfortable at this hangout.  
"Yeah just a big mix up, I guess Xander looks like her boyfriend."

"Wow that is a bit freaky." Faith said. "One boy toy scary enough of an image, two well that be complicated indeed."

"Hey, twice the goodness to love," Anya said Her smile said she was thinking of being in the middle of a Xander sandwich. She wished she still had Toth device it could be fun and the other Xander might not have been such a heel.

He blushed.

"A threesome, that be different." Willow said teasing. "Of course the Twinkies of the world would run in fear."

"Hey they do that now." Xander quipped back.

The gang all laughed and the BAU members relaxed.

Spencer watched and wondered if this was normal teen or young adult behavior. He remained silent supporting Garcia but not saying much lest he make a mistake.  
"Well then we should go." Penelope said.

"Naw we are all friends here." Xander said. "Take a load off, mistakes happen let it go." He raised his hand for a waiter who came over immediately. "A pitcher of coke, diet coke and sprite, would you like anything?" He said to Penelope "We'd love for you and your friends to join us."

Penelope was about to refuse when Derek said. "We'd love to but this round is on me. Baby girl will feel better if we make amends."

That remark had Xander looking at him sharply. "Sure no problem; Henry Derek here springing for our drinks he sounds like a stand up guy."

"I'll run him and you a tab Xan." The youth said with a grin. "So anyone want any food?"

Giles leaned back it was clear they would have to wait to fill the others in. However he was glad this had happened it gave them a chance to assess the new comers and to see if they might need protection to stay alive. Clearly they were not from Sunnydale.

"Yeah a bloomin onion, my personal blend and three trays of appetizers for everyone to share." Spike said. "It's on me."

"Sure thing Spike," Henry said a bit of nervousness showing. Emily picked up on it and tuned in on the blonde male. He clearly made the waiter nervous. The question was why?

Derek decided that this mistake could be a good excuse to get to know the people who were featured in so many police reports. Of course he would have to talk to Penelope about her actions but that could wait. For now he and his team would roll with it and hope for the best. Perhaps they could become "friends" investigating would be so much simpler then.

Buffy leaned into Spike and kissed his nose shocking her friends.

Anya merely grinned. It was about time the Slayer claimed the vampire. Besides it was before the new year so she was due to make a bundle on bets. Money was always good.

"We will take some appetizers as well. One of each kind if you please, oh and do you have any coffee?" Emily asked

"Yes we do, regular or special?"

"I'd like mine with two shots of espresso please." Emily said. "J.J. do you or Penelope want any coffee?"

"No, Sprite is fine for me. I'd love a burger rare please. If I have too much caffeine I will never sleep later."

Henry scribbled it down as J.J. grinned. She hoped her own son was as polite as this Henry one day.

"So what brings you to Sunnydale?" Faith asked as she checked out Derek.  
Xander rolled his eyes. "Faith, behave."

"Never happening boy toy."

Buffy giggled. Asking Faith not to flirt was like asking the sun not to rise. Despite everything she was starting to relax and have fun. They could fill the gang in later. Her mom said Dexter and Hans were with her so she was safe and secure. Perhaps a relaxing night was just what the doctor ordered. Or at least it's what her parents wanted all three of them. A look at Giles changed that to all four. Who does mom think she is kidding she is so going to find a way to take Giles. Hell he was already more of a father then Hank had been in years.

Joyce listened to the plans Hans and Dexter had and had to admit it was well thought out. "I am so glad you both are here as well as Clarice. I know if anything happens to me Buffy and Dawn will be taken care of."

"Nothing will happen to you." Dexter said. "If the doctor messes up it will be his last mistake."

Joyce smiled at that.

Hans picked up her chart and began to read it. Joyce said nothing he was a doctor after all. He seemed to frown then he pulled out a pen and scribbled onto the chart. He had just set it down when a nurse came in. "I'm sorry I need to check Mrs. Summers. If you will step out I will be quick."

"Of course dear lady," Hans said with a smile. "Oh nurse the doctor stopped by and wrote out some orders on Mrs. Summers chart. He asked that we let you know."

Nurse Jackson frowned then sighed. "Of course thank you for letting me know." Her look however said she was annoyed at the doctor for not telling her in person but then doctors could be inconsiderate.

Hans smiled and he and Dexter prepared to leave. "We will be by later Joyce. I have to meet Clarice."

"Of course thank you for stopping in, it does get lonely. Send her my love."  
"I will, "Hans said as he and Dexter left.

"He seems very nice Mrs. Summers."

"He is, he and his wife have been good friends." She said lest the Sunnydale rumor mill start about her having a handsome new lover. While that might be good for business it would complicate things and worry her daughter.

TBC….

 **20\. Part 23**

Dark Protectors

April 11, 2016

Disclaimers I don't own BTVS or Criminal Minds, nor Silence of the Lambs or Dexter those television shows, books and movies belong to their creators and companies that own the rights to them. I am just borrowing them for some insane fun. I am making no money on this and frankly I doubt anyone would pay for it anyway.

Part 23

Anya watched the strangers. 'She knew that Penelope Garcia honestly thought that Xander was this Kevin character. She had not been the patron demon of scorned women for over a thousand years to not know that. However it was also very clear that this group was not exactly what they seemed to be. They were all clearly older than they were pretending to be. Though she had to admit all were yummy looking. She sipped her drink still not quite believing she tagged along with Xander. However she thought it was worth it to catch sight of such lovely eye candy.'

Willow watched the strangers. 'She wondered why Xander had invited them to join them. However she had a feeling it was to make friends and to check them out. It had been a long time since anyone they did not recognize came in as a group. Come to think of it the last time that had happened in the Bronze it had been Riley and his friends. Ok now she got it.' She looked over at Buffy and Faith who nodded. 'I guess I am slow on the uptake tonight. However she had to admit it was fun to just chat and not worry about the supernatural for a bit.

She began to discuss classes and was shocked to learn Penelope call me Penny was into computers. They soon started chatting about that.

Willow found that enjoyable. It touched off a part of her she had not engaged in a long time.' She laughed and chatted and flirted a bit. 'She knew Tara would not mind as it was for a good cause. With luck her lover would be able to join them in a bit.'

Dexter and Hans left the hospital. They both knew Clarice and the FBI had scooped up the agents that Dexter had tossed down the laundry shot. However neither man minded much.

They both knew there were more groups in town. In fact the two they left the FBI would keep them occupied and hopefully out of their hair while they hunted the others. Dexter followed Hans back into the house.

Both men retired to their rooms and changed. Soon they were in dark tight fitting clothing. When the emerged it was a bit scary on how they mirrored each other.

Hans was pulling on a long dark duster and black leather gloves. Dexter was already kitted up and ready to go. He did however tie the laces on his boots. They looked like the men in black from the Matrix. Which was the point he supposed; he doubted any demon would be stupid enough not to answer questions when they asked them.

"So are we off to Willie's?"

"Later, I want to check the town's records."

"Aren't they closed now?"

"To the public but what we need to do, not daylight friendly. Besides my research shows the clerk in charge of records only works at night. It seems he has a sunlight allergy. The former Mayor was all about helping the disabled."

Dexter rolled his eyes. "So it's a vampire?"

"I believe so; it will make getting information simple enough. He will tell me what I wish to know or he will be dust in the wind." Hans said with a cold smile.

"Sounds like a plan, however we will need to dust the place up when done. We cannot leave a dirty city hall." Dexter quipped.  
"Yes, I suppose so." Hans agreed. "We really must set a good example for the children."

"Yeah it's all about duty." Dexter said with a grin.

The two of them headed to find out more information.

The more Buffy listened the more she had an uneasy feeling about these people.

'Not that they were evil just the opposite in fact. However they might well be police officers. Faith flirting was getting nowhere with Derek Morgan and that alone told Buffy something was off. Because the guy was clearly interested, so there had to be a reason he was holding back. No ring not feeling he was gay so that left set up. Perhaps he was using that to get close to them. It would be similar to what Riley had done back in the day.'

Faith was flirting with Derek.

'She was intrigued by the man. He was of course absolutely beautiful. This was not something she would say about a guy normally but for him it fit. He was just perfection. It was as if the gods sculpted him to show all other men what they lacked. However he was clearly not taking the hooks she was tossing out. It was in fact rather frustrating. Faith knew herself well and she knew few men or few women for that fact would be able to resist her. Back in the day she had called it her superpower long before she became a slayer. However Derek Morgan despite his interest was not dragging her outside for a bit of fun.'

She looked over at Buffy who seemed quiet.

'Yep B was getting the same vibe as she was. Which mean sadly tall dark and delicious was probably a cop of some sort. Damn, I so wanted a piece of this guy and maybe for more than a day or so too. So she kept flirting but knew it would go nowhere. Which in and of itself was actually kind of fun.'

Derek wanted to curse his being on duty. 'This young woman was hot with a capital H. Hell all the women were beautiful but two of them made his mouth almost water with desire. Faith who was flirting made him wish he had less strict ethical standards regarding Perps and Buffy well she was temptation as well. However if he was honest with himself and he usually was he wanted Faith. However until they established this groups innocence it had to be flirting alone. Which was actually kind of fun too, especially since Faith was as good at it as Garcia. Of course with Faith he was reasonably certain in the right circumstances he might get lucky.'

Willow and Garcia were both enjoying themselves. It had been a long time since either woman had someone to speak computers too. However they each were clearly enjoying themselves.

Spencer watched the various groups as he sipped his drink. He was rather surprised to see Emily taking with Anya and Xander.

'His file on that pair suggested they had little in common. However Xander was clearly holding his own when discussing carpentry and renovation something he knew Emily was considering doing to any home she found. Emily was clearly impressed with his ideas and Anya well she put a rather possessive hand onto Xander. Which made the young man smile but he pretended not to notice. Clearly there was something going on there. He wondered what it was and if it pertained to the case. He glanced over and noted that J.J. was trying to engage Buffy in conversation.'

However the blonde was being very careful in her answers. He suddenly realized she was watching out for the group.

'She considered herself their protector even if Faith was as powerful as herself. He did not kid himself both women were leaders and powerful and he had to admit it was fascinating to watch their interplay. They were working off each other and until now none of his people had noticed. However he had no way of alerting the others. This could be an issue. He could not believe they had missed the power of these people. It only slipped out a little but now he felt it and knew they could well be in trouble he had to warn the others. He looked up to signal Derek when he noted his friend stiffen. He felt it too. Good maybe they could still work this out.'

Spike watched the young Goth. 'He was clearly new to the scene as he was not really all that comfortable in the gear he was wearing. It fit if this lot was undercover. His gut told him that these people were not simply new college students.' He sipped his drink and took Buffy's hand in his. He kissed it lightly to distract the group.

Buffy was momentarily distracted. She smiled at Spike. Xander who spotted the kiss almost spit out his drink. 'This cannot be good he thought.'

"So are you lot new to Sunnydale?"Spike asked.

J.J. Who had been trying to engage Buffy smiled at him and decided maybe flirting would be a good way to go. She smiled at Spike. While he clearly was into Buffy she decided that maybe he could be tempted.

Spike looked on. 'He could not believe the little blonde twit. He grinned and then winced as Buffy gave his hand a slayer powered squeeze. She clearly was reminding him he was hers. 'He turned to her and winked happy she cared to do so. He even grinned at the very dark look she sent to J.J.  
J.J noted the possessive look and smiled. She held her hands out. "Sorry I so did not know he was yours?"  
"Yeah well he is. I don't share well either."

"No problem. Sorry he is just kind of cute in that bad boy 80's way. I mean he looks like David Bowe or Billy Idol. I always loved that look."

Spike smirked and Buffy rolled her eye. "Yeah well I guess I can see that."

Xander cursed inside 'Yep Buffy fell for a vamp again.'

The news of the hit teams had shocked Aaron Hotchner. 'He had no idea what this meant or why they would be after the Summers' family. If they had been sent to kidnap Buffy to get at Clarice he would understand but this was a straight up hit. What was worse was that he had a feeling that his boss understood why they were after her daughter and she was not in a sharing mood. This had to be discussed with Gideon and David as well as the rest of the team.

He had a feeling this case was going to take a while and be far more complicated than usual. He headed to meet the other senior members of his team. He just wished he knew what the family had done to warrant such a high bounty on their lives.'

Derek smiled at the group then got up. "Ah does anyone know where the rest room is?"

"In the back on the right, it's near the rear exit."

"Thanks man." Derek said as he got up. He gave J.J. and Emily a look. They nodded. He was going to let Hotch know what they had found. Maybe they could use this meeting to gather intelligence on their primary suspect's habits and lives. So far they seemed like typical kids but then looks could be deceiving. He was taking no chances with this. He had to keep Emily, J.J and Spencer safe.

Spencer stepped up and began asking about other place they might find fun and interesting. Willow grinned and began filling them in. She babbled on and her friends all smiled at her happiness. It was so good to see her unwind and relax.  
Derek slipped away to check in with Hotch and the others.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Protectors

April 11, 2016

Disclaimers I don't own BTVS or Criminal Minds, nor Silence of the Lambs or Dexter those television shows, books and movies belong to their creators and companies that own the rights to them. I am just borrowing them for some insane fun. I am making no money on this and frankly I doubt anyone would pay for it anyway.

Part 24

Dexter and Hans headed out of the cities' main offices dusting off their hands as they went. It had been rather easy to get in and find what they needed. They had to only dust one vampire and the rest fell into line quickly enough. In fact they turned out to be quite pleasant. While they did not have souls per say they did seem to think eating people was gosh.

Sunnydale city hall provided them with either animal or human blood for a small sur charge. Dexter supposed that serving Sunnydale for over 100 years made the clerks rather possessive of the people in Sunnydale citizens and given the slayer was about they tended to stay on the straight and narrow. They all even had amulets to protect them.

The head clerk had been happy to help them once the situation had been explained and once their over seer was dust. It seems that the former mayor had put the worst possible person in charge of the staff. While Fanny Abener was highly efficient she was a bitch. She had turned her staff so not to have to pay them as much by forcing them onto the night shift and by threatening to stake them if they got out of line. She had only gotten the job she had because she had been the younger sister of the Mayor's late wife and he did value family even when she was turned.

He also valued the savings he could get by having sunlight allergic staff. It helped balance the city budget for years. However there was no need for a supervisor now and her demise would of course increase the staffs pay to a living wage. Well unloving and her allotment of blood could be divided between the staff allowing for greater comfort. They would continue on and probably be even more efficient. Hans and Dexter saw no reason to dust these vampires.

They did a public service and were not hurting anyone. Of course they were warned if they stepped out of line then the next visit would not be so pleasant. The two men headed out they wanted to check on Buffy and her friends. While the two men knew they might stand out a little at the Bronze they could always claim that Dexter was eager to see his godchild which had the benefit of actually being the truth. So they walked along the city's main street without a care in the world. They walked with such confidence that none of the city's under-life even considered trying to eat them.

However they were being watched which they were ok with.

"Hey Pete those two look good." A young vampire said to his older brother and sire.

"No way, I don't like the look of them. Besides Hetty in the mayor's office just called you know she sweet on me. She said those two are bad ass. They staked Fran without a wink of care. Then threatened the rest of the cities night staff so we will wait for easier prey better to be hungry then dust."

"Yeah ok, but they don't look so tough." Kenny said.

"Yeah well the slayer five foot nothing and 100 pounds soaking wet and she kicked the Master's Ass, Ended Glory and turned Spike and Angelus into fluffy lapdogs so looks can be deceiving."

"Good point Bro. I'm just hungry enough even eat a dog."

That was the last thing Kenny said as a stake came flying through the air. It turned him to dust.

"You killed Kenny; hey we weren't doing nothing wrong here." Pete complained. He followed his brother and became a dust bunny as Hans gave them both a dark look.

Dexter looked at him and said. "He had a point.

"Yes he did but I intend to buy Elaina a dog. We can't have vampires trying to eat her protection."

Dexter shrugged and they walked on neither caring that they racked up three dead vampires in less than an hour. It was just a way to pass time and get the information they needed to help Elaina/Buffy survive the upcoming battle.

Of course neither man was finding much satisfaction in slaying the vampires. Both men liked their prey to be a bit more proactive however their deeds would help the slayer which was in and of itself a reward of sorts. That did not however mean that they would not look forward to a more personal battle if one should come their way.

Derek Morgan headed toward the men's rest room he wanted to call Hotch and the others and let them know they had made contact via Penelope's mistaking Xander for Kevin. That could have gone so wrong. It seemed fortunate that Alexander "Xander" Harris found it so amusing. Then there was the fact that maybe Penelope's interest in the young carpenter may have helped his love life a bit. If that was the case Derek could see why Xander was being so forgiving the woman with him was very pretty.

Who was he kidding she like the others with Harris were all smoking hot! Too bad he was here to work and that they all were probably a bit young for him. While he had a feeling this town aged its people relatively fast the group was probably only in their early 20's. Way to young for a man of his experience even if he was only a few years older. Hell even Reid was far too old in experiences on the darker side. He decided to use the facilities first then step out to make his call.

This club was packed and given there was no line he take advantage. As he expertly weaved his way through the crowd a pretty lady slithered on up to him. She was decked out in club cloths that could have been from the late 80's but she made the look work. She smiled at him and ran her hand over his chest.

"Hey handsome care to take a lady out to the dance floor or better yet I could so use a drink."

"Ah, sorry I'm with some friends." Morgan stuttered shocked at the boldness this woman was displaying and she was a woman clearly closer to his age then Xander's group. Her eyes glittered and he felt a flare of lust.

She grinned and leaned in. "Ok then sweet stuff let's get to the main event then, come on sugar let's just step outside. The night is lovely and you can show me the stars." The dark haired woman who looked like a bleached out Cher said as she pulled him toward a back door.

Derek felt mesmerized and let her drag him out a side door. She was so lovely all he could think about was going with her. Suddenly looking out at the stars sounded like the most brilliant plan ever. He followed her out all thoughts of calling the senior members of his team gone. The woman took his phone and pocketed it. No point in letting him get distracted. She had plans for this tall dark and good looking man. She dragged him out.

Buffy and Faith both felt their slayer senses go wild. Both their head jerked up as they spotted several people come into the club all were dressed like refugees from the 1980's punk rock scene.

"B do you feel that?" Faith said looking at her sister slayer. Buffy nodded and looked over at Spike. She hoped he had a clue to what was going on.  
"Spike what the frilly heck is that?"

"Bloody hell, this is so not good." Spike said. He was clearly annoyed.

The BAU members looked at the blonde in the leather duster with questions on their face.

"Buffy those are some right nasty gang bangers. You should get the kiddies out of here." Spike said using code to warn Buffy and Faith that the new comers could be dangerous. "Last time Dru and I saw them they tore up a club in Liverpool. It was a right nasty mess, caused a riot they did, about a dozen people got trampled and it took the bobbie's weeks to clean up the mess."

"Well we should get you all out of here and kids from school." Anya said in a rare time of human compassion. "Xander we should warn the high schoolers."

"Yeah, we will. I'll go warn the Dingos they can sound  
the alert." Xander said getting up. "Anya be careful and I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, keep your head down. You still owe me you know." It was as close as she would come to saying she might forgive him and let them try again.

Xander grinned. "Yep dessert and a movie, I won't forget." He said with wink. He got up and left before J.J. and the others could stop him and Buffy and Faith got up with Spike on their heels.

"I got them Buffy." Willow said. "Go, see if you can find Derek too Xander."

"Yeah that be good." He said "I'll check after the Dingo's. Wills Oz is here he just jumped on stage."

"What is this alert thing?" Emily asked. "If those guys are dangerous won't they get tipped off by a warning?"

"Nope it's just a song." Xander said. "A code for the school, everyone else will simply follow."

"Yeah that is cool, I see Jordy too. Maybe it's a good thing Tara's home tonight.

"Yeah think?" Xander said. He knew that there were issues there to deal with but now was so not the time. Oz being here however was so a bonus.

The FBI agents were kind of stunned at this. Emily looked at Penelope who nodded and pulled her phone. She texted Clarice and then asked her to alert Hotch and the others. She just hoped their bosses could get here before trouble started. She knew this could be bad but she had to warn the most senior agent as she knew if she failed to she would be in big trouble.

Derek was led outside but he got lucky because as he was being led out he ran headlong into Dexter. Dexter who caught him as he stumbled and managed to spin him around away from the demon whom he spotted and decided would be an entertaining foe. He pushed the FBI analyst toward Hans and said. "Easy there Buddy you should watch where you are waking. He managed to smack Derek hard enough to break the enchantment.

He turned to face the demon and said. "No fair playing with our prey. I mean I called dibbs. THE FEDS are mine to play with."

The demon glared and growled at them. "He is mine I found him fair and square; I am so looking forward to playing with him for a while. He has such dark memories, I could feed for months. Besides who are you to call Dibbs? Humans don't get to call dibbs on our prey."

"Yeah, well you see I don't think Elaina would like that. She hates when people disappear from her favorite hang out. It makes things messy." Dexter said. "Besides this man is one of the white hats and we have so few of them about."

The demon looked stunned that a mere human would dare to challenge her. "What are you doing mortal? I have no time for your interference. Perhaps you should join us in play time. I sense darkness in you. What do you fear? I like variety in my meals you will do nicely." She sent her pheromones out confident they would lure him in.

"Interesting it smells like strawberry."

The demon was stunned and wondered how he resisted what she did not understand was he was not a normal human.

Dexter felt a wave come over him. However he was a sociopath and as such he had no real compassion for human beings no way to be manipulated by the pheromones the demon sent out. He was not afraid of anything really.

He enjoyed the darkness and he used it to work his desires. The pheromones only tickled him and made him fell pleasure not fear not pain just amusement. He cocked his head.

The fact that he only hunted evil and dark beings be they human or demon was down to his adopted father's early tutoring and his attempt to allow his son to be useful to society.

Dexter understood this and he had decided that his darkness could be used to protect those weaker then himself. There was no challenge in hunting the weak or the innocent. They were sheep and he was an apex predator. He had allowed his adopted father to mold him and create a man who hunted evil and protected the innocent not because it was right but because doing so challenged his skills. Taking out other serial killers was entertaining killing innocents a waste of time and skill. It was boring and he hated to be bored.

When he had later met Hannibal and Clarice he had found beings who earned his respect and trust because their code of honor and conduct matched his own they were like him. He had learned that he was not really human but a being but a demon who walked among the humans. He had felt Hannibal's power and accepted him as the alpha in his pack. When that happened he had found belonging and peace. He had learned that there was a code of sorts and that Hannibal and Clarice would allow him his hunts and fun if he protected the rest of humanity.

When they had placed Elaina in his arms he had found true purpose the perpetuation of their kind. It had become more vital to weed out the human monsters. This demon was hardly going to be a challenge. He hated that such being preyed on those that fought the darkness even if they were only weak humans.

The demon jumped at him her face turning as fangs grew. She was very similar in many ways to a vampire except that she fed on fear and pain and hate.

Derek of course had seen much and suffered for all he had seen. She thought he would be an excellent meal. Sadly Dexter thought that would be a waste of a good man. The irony was not lost on him as he saved one of the men who one day might well hunt him but he knew Elaina would want such a man protected. So he dove low and caught the demon and drove her back.

Hans pulled the agent behind him with amusement. He decided to let his favorite protégée have some fun. Dexter would only be contained for so long. Letting him vent on a demon was far better than allowing him to hunt humans. Derek stumbled and shook his head. He hit the wall and shook his head clear what was happening? He had to pull it together and save these civilians.

Part 25

Buffy, Faith and Spike all ran toward the crazy gang of not quite vampires. They felt the fear and panic among the dancers and club members but then relief as the song played out. A grin crossed Spike's face at the song. "Danger Zone." It was hardly a subtle warning.

The gang felt the shift as the club seemed to suddenly freeze then the mood changed as all the youngest of the patrons suddenly seemed to get that they had to leave. There was surprisingly no panic as they all collectively decided it was time to call it a night.

People moved back to back and shifted. Most of the patrons tonight were from Sunnydale or the class of 99 and they were not the normal sheep. They shifted to protect the kids as they knew something was about to go down. Most seemed to roll with this event amusing Spike to no end.

The Dingos sang out. Willow looked up and grinned as she saw Oz join them. He winked at her. He began to jam loudly and moved to the mike. He rarely sang but this time his voice was loud and clear. He then gave a howl just for the hell of it. Time to let the badies know they were outclassed.

The demons all froze. They spun around and saw the young bass player as he shifted. "Get out you lot before you make me angry."

"Yeah you would not like him angry." Jordy said. "Hell you would not like me angry either. These folks belong to us they are pack. They are not prey. We protect our own."

The demons shifted and gathered now all in the center of the dance floor as suddenly they realized the club was not panicking and that the fear they had tried to cause was being pushed back. They looked up and saw Willow and Anya chanting. They were sending a magical calm to the patrons.

"What is happening?" Penelope asked seeing the confrontation beginning. She looked at Emily and J.J who moved to protect them.

Spencer was pulling out his phone to call for back up. However he was not getting through. He suddenly had no signal and then his phone sparked. He dropped it like it was hot. It burst into flames. He looked up in shock. Emily was reaching for her purse and weapon. He cursed as he reached down toward his boot. He had only been able to hide a revolver there. However he found himself watching fascinated.

The demons tried to grab some club members but they all moved back letting Buffy, Spike and Faith in.

"We must feed." One of them said. "They are prey and this is an eatery."

"Really you are going with that?" Faith quipped. "B that is lame."

"Well he does have a point." Spike said. "It is listed on the demon guide books as an all you can eat place."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You know Spike that would have been good to know."

"I thought the poof told you?" He replied. "So we slaying or just chatting with this lot?"

"Slaying sounds good to me." Faith said. "To bad they ain't the mini kind but at least it will be a decent work out."

"Yeah stomping the last fear demons was so much simpler." Buffy said. "They feel a bit like vamps though I don't get it."

"Well Yeah they are kind of like vamps, but not. A hybrid of some sort, I don't get it either but they are good for bit of violence, me and Dru had fun last time but it was a draw."

Buffy looked at him as if to say' really you let them live. I so can not belive you let them get away.'

"Well we got side tracked had to save the band you know. We let them go because hey the band needed our help to survive. What I told you I gave him his look and I liked the music not letting him become some wantabe's meal now could I. Sides Dru said let them go that I get them later. Took the bad to the hospital I did."

"Spike sometimes you amaze me." Buffy said with a grin. 'Once more he was showing that even without a soul inside he did good at times even if it was only to save a band he liked. Sadly that meant Dru had to. She so had to look into a way to help that crazy vampire too.'

"What you can not kill them!" J.J said shocked at the casual way they spoke of killing. Not really paying attention to the other banter.

Buffy rolled her eyes and then grinned as the demons morphed. It was time to play.

J.J and Emily screamed in shock as the demons grew by over a foot and suddenly looked like something out of a nightmare.

The younger members of the BAU team watched in shock as the gang attacked Buffy, Spike and Faith with wickedly sharp blades only to find that they were being beaten back by amazing skills.

They could not believe the martial arts moves and fighting skills the three displayed nor could they believe that there was a circle forming around them.

Over twenty club members had pulled up chairs and tables and created a wall to keep the gang members locked in. Many held pool ques or other improvised weapons. It seemed that only the youngest and weakest had been sent out to safety.

They were clearly helping Buffy and her friends but denying the gang and escape route. It was clear they expected Buffy and her friends to deal with these apparent killers. It was insane and almost reminded Spencer of gladiatorial games.

Dexter and the Demon queen began to fight. It was fun as she had some skills her form shifted and grew and horns sprouted from her head. She slashed his chest with long claw and ripped his flesh. It hurt and he smiled. Pain was pleasure and it reminded him that he had to pay attention.

He so loved it when his prey fought back it made it a bit of a challenge. He so had to thank Hans for bringing him. Perhaps he could stuff the head as a trophy? He slugged her and sent her flying into a dumpster which dented upon impact. He jumped up eager to begin again.

She charged him and using her head and horns caught him and he went flying once more. However this time he was ready and rolled his feet hitting the wall and he sprung back out rolling into a crouch.

Derek watched in shock he reached for his gun only to find Hans had taken it from him. The man was unloading it and dropping the ammunition onto the ground.

"Easy there Agent Morgan. It would not be wise to stop my nephew from having his fun. Besides you might accidently shoot him and that would be unfortunate."

Derek spun around in shock. "What, how do you know who I am? Who the hell are you? Give me my weapon you are interfering in an FBI case."

"Clarice showed us pictures of your team now please step out of the way so I can watch this should prove most entertaining. I am Hans and Clarice Starling is my wife and Dexter and I just saved your life. I do believe that that gives us the right to interfere as you say. Besides this is not exactly your jurisdiction is it Agent Morgan. This is ours and frankly you are not up for this fight as she drugged you."

"That woman is dangerous." Derek Morgan said. He tried to grab his weapon he had a back up clip he could still fight he shook his head once more to clear it..

Derek wanted to help but was held back strong hands seemed determined to keep him out of it. He tried to push away from the man who had so easily and sneakily disarmed him but as he tried he felt his own cuffs lock him to a pipe on the wall.

"I said stay out of the way. You will just distract Dexter." Hans said. He leaned back and then said. "To bad I don't have popcorn. This should be fun. It has been a while since I saw him deal with such a creature. Watch and learn Agent Morgan. It is not often one gets to see such a thing. Very few can fight as well as Dexter and he will deal with this killer."

Derek looked at him incredulously as the woman pulled several sharp blades. Or at least that is what he saw. His mind not able to admit it was wickedly sharp claws that tore into the man who had saved him. "He is going to get sliced to bits! We have to help him."

"No he won't, watch and learn Agent Morgan so perhaps you might yet survive this mission. The world is full of many kinds of killers. Some should never be taken in."

Morgan watched as Dexter slipped behind the unsub grabbed her head and twisted. He heard a crack and the woman who would have killed him with a smile on her face fell to the ground dead with a broken neck.

The FBI agent was shocked at what he saw. However his gut told him that perhaps this was the only way it could end. He looked at the two men wondering how he was going to report this?

Dexter was grinning even as he bled. "That was fun, are there more about?"  
The FBI's profiler looked at him as if he was insane. He could not quite believe the look of joy and pleasure on Dexter's face.

"Inside Dexter this one travels with a gang." Hans said. "She has over a dozen followers. They feed on fear and the club will seem like a good place to stock up their larder."

"Well good, I hope Elaina and Faith saved us a few."

"Perhaps she did but Spike will likely slay them all. They lead a riot in Liverpool back in 1982." Hans said. "The gang tried to kill one of his favorite bands. He and Drucilla took offence at that. They actually saved the humans and chased the demons out."

"Oh well, we need to check on Elaina." Dexter said. "Gotta say given who the bad was Spike did us all a favor."

Hans nodded and tossed Morgan the key to the cuffs. He could follow or not it hardly mattered. "Yes I suppose if you like Punk rock you know full well I prefer classical."

Dexter chuckled.

Travers was not happy at all his first strike team had been caught. This could complicate matters. Oh well he had others and perhaps it would be wise to end the SAB unit before they could reveal the Council secrets?

Yes that would be wise indeed only it would not due for it to be traced back to him and the council. Perhaps the order of Tankra could be of some use. He picked up the phone and dialed his contact. Sometimes it was best to use demons to clean up messes. Too bad they had failed to kill Buffy Summers in the past. He just hoped that the FBI did not break his former agents it could complicate their mission.

Gideon report did not reassure either Aaron or David. All three men were now certain that the number of killers in this town were far larger then they first feared.

They also all worried that Buffy Summers and her friends had been openly battling these killing gangs and that their activities had drawn the various gangs attention. It seemed that the gangs had gone so far as to hire professional killers to take them out. It begged the question though. Why? If these gangs killed as often as they believed why hire outsiders to kill Buffy's mother?

Unless it was a warning of sorts, back off or your family dies? All three men were at a loss of why outside killers were brought in and all three had an odd feeling that Clarice knew why and that far more was happening in this town then they knew.

However they were determined to get to the bottom of it. They all also wondered who and what this council was that the men tried to hide behind. If they had diplomatic ties what did they want with Buffy Summers and did they have anything to do with the various gangs and these ritual killings? Could this Council be running the gangs and therefore be responsible for the deaths? Was it a twisted recruiting method? A way to find killers to work for them and why what did they do?

TBC….

 **22\. Part 27**

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss and the challenge to Raxidain I hope I make it interesting. I do not own any of the other fandoms that will pop up in this either. I hope everyone likes the twists and surprises. The fandoms of Hannibal Lecter and Dexter and Criminal minds are all property of their respective creators and corporations.

A/N: Timelines have to be adjusted to make this work so please just go with the flow. Spell and grammar checked but not betaed so read at your own risk.  
FireWolfe

July 4th 2016

Dark Protectors

Part 27

the various demons were all dead and they were scattered out in piles on the floor. It was not the usual thing for the gang but it did sometimes happen. The various teens and young adults seem to relax as Spike ended the last of the gang. The FBI agents watched in shock.

Derek stumbled inside and went straight for his team mates relieved to see that they were safe and sound. Rossi and Hotchner came running in guns drawn only to find a pile of bodies and dust. The few vampires that had been involved had not lasted long against the slayers and the slayer of slayers and the others had all shifted back to human form. In a way it was a good thing as it would allow the BAU to process this in their minds though Clarice knew it would be a head of massive proportions to fill out the paper work and to keep her daughter and her friends safe from legal reprisals.

Of course having a room full of witnesses saying that Elaina and her friends saved them would help with that she just worried about what the FBI premiere unit would think and how they would react. She still recalled Straus' reaction. It was the one time she and her good friend had gotten drunker then skunks and it had taken holding her all night long to get her over her primal fears. Of course her beloved had not been overly happy about that but he allowed that there really had been no real choice.

That being said however he was not about to let Clarice play with Derek Morgan in the same way the man was at best a liability to their mission as he had seen too much. With luck his mind would fill in the blanks and see Dexter as a concerned citizen that stepped in as he was way out of his normal jurisdiction as a Miami police officer. He resolved to remind Clarice that he did not share his toys soon. She chuckled against his throat and he knew she been teasing him something else to punish her for. Not that she would not enjoy that of course, they both would. However now it was time to get back to business.

Hotch took in the scene. His experienced eye seeing that a battle took place but that only a few actually took part. Of course that was obvious as many of the young people were clearly not fighters. He noted his team looked to be in shock. Only Spencer seemed to have a resigned look on his face. The one that said he had an important revelation but was not sure how to share it.

Rossi sighed as he took in the scene. His mind drifted to old family stories about demons and the angels that fought them. He had never really believed in them. He had always thought that perhaps the demons were just insane people who been put down hard by an earlier times version of their unit. Of course his family history spoke of saints and watchers and agents of the Lord who fought at the Pope's command. He sighed as he noted the mess and decided that whoever had killed these gang bangers had done so to save lives. They were heroes and angels of a sort or knights the question was how to keep them from being arrested? For once he was not certain he wanted to do his job.

The demons of the town had proved most useful to Travers. He had been very happy to send them at the slayer and her friends disregarding the fact that if the slayer lost dozens of the local young adult population would become their dinner. He decided that sacrifices had to be made for the good of the council and world.

The death of a few dozen young Sunnydale residents was a very small price to pay. He also had hopes that the attack would eliminate the nosy agents from the FBI as well. He sipped his tea as he waited on the report of the incident. He had high hopes his young agent Jared Reed-white would survive to give him the report if not the body camera he wore could be retrieved and examined.

As much as he hated technology it did have its uses. He helped himself to another biscuit which was actually not half bad. He had to admit that Sunnydale had a decent bakery. If only his seers could predict with more accuracy the calling of the new slayer. It would nod due for the slayer to be called in an area where they could not retrieve her. At least Summers and Lehane had been in a place that could be reached and dealt with. Why could they simply not get a London slayer life would be so much simpler then.

"I wish we could have a London Slayer."

"Done, wish granted, " a malevolent voice said as they laughed in the shadows, laughing out loud at the fool watcher. He would live to regret those words.

Little did he know that one should be careful for what one wished for it tended to come and bite one in the arse.

As they had fought the demons Faith turned to smile at Buffy and give the all clear which turned out to be a mistake as a hidden vampire jumped out and grabbed her. His fangs sank deep before she could react. He would drain her then kill the other slayer and Spike and the Dark slayer would rise as his mate. Spike and Buffy moved as one and staked the foolish creature but not before Faith fell. She was losing a lot of blood and her heart stuttered to a stop. She would not survive without blood that was the vampires last though so at least I have ended a slayer perhaps my place in hell won't be to bad.

"Faith no," Buffy cried as she fell to her sister slayers side. She was in a panic as she felt for a pulse. "He drained her. Damn him, she is going to need blood I think?" She looked at Spike for confirmation.

"She needs blood Buffy." Spike said. He had been a vampire long enough to sense when a person was almost fully drained. The human body would go into shock and then stop if more blood was not given. It was what often killed the human and allowed the human to be turned as the vampire replaced the blood of the human with their own. He momentarily thought to give her his but decided offering would see him as a dust bunny.

"She needs a transfusion." Willow said. She looked pale and worried."We have to give her your blood maybe some from the rest of us too. We got too try she is family."

"How…who we don't have any blood. We have no way to type it. If we give her the wrong type she could die." Spencer Reid said as he joined the slayers eager to help. The Wiccan eyes darted around the club and spotted the drinks machine. "Grab that hose for the coke machine."

Xander ran to do as ordered. Disconnecting the tubing and quickly running it though hot water. It was very large and not ideal but he got what Willow was thinking. "We need a something to hook up the blood a needle or something. As for matching Buffy and Faith match. We ah got tested in school." He lied. He was not risking the Fed interfering and causing Faith to die. Buffy never survive that she now thought of Faith as family.

One of the local teens had came racing in with a medical kit. Buffy looked at him with a raised brow. He looked and was acting like a real medic.

"What I was a doctor on Halloween in 1996. A MASH doctor via 1982, I can help." As if that explained it all, there were needles inside. "Sorry I used the medical tubing last week and had to order more but maybe this could help. I got duct tape too."

Buffy rolled her eyes but decided it would have to do. She taped the needle to the tubing form the soda machine and inserted it into her arm then into Faiths.

Spencer saw what she was doing and pulled off duct tape. It was crude but perhaps it could work. He taped the needle onto her arm then hastily taped the other to Faith who had it inserted by Willow. Blood began to flow from Buffy to Faith. It was not lost on the blood slayer that she was saving Faith's life. Perhaps it was only fair as she had once tried to take it. Even as she gave her sister slayer her blood she sent a silent prayer it would work. She was just glad the doctor was not stopping them from helping.

Clarice and the others came inside with Derek Morgan and froze at the sight.

Clarice raced over and dropped to her knees in concern. Hans took in the scene and sighed. He looked at Dexter who nodded and headed out to their SUV. He had a proper medical kit there. It would take far more blood then Buffy could safely give given her size to save the dark slayer. It looked like he was going to be gaining another daughter as he would supply what she needed.

Or so he believed. When he looked up he saw that Dexter had already inserted the needle into his own arm. He dropped to the Dark slayer's other side and inserted the needle. Soon his blood also flowed into the slayer. He was going to claim her as his own. He might not be allowed to take Buffy but somehow Faith suited him. He liked her from the moment he had learned of her exploits. She was going to be his. Besides their race needed more females and few would get him. He had a feeling Faith might understand his drives and may even be willing to help him hunt. Buffy on the other had he loved but she was to intent on protecting all of humanity even those best ended for the good of all.

Hans' brow rose at this. Dexter glared at him. As if to say she is mine to protect now and you need to save Buffy before she gives to much blood. He knew his god daughter would give every drop to save her sister.

Clarice was on her knees next to her daughter. "Buffy enough, Dex will give her more blood. You cannot give too much or you will be in danger. Faith would not want that. She would never forgive herself if you perished to save her."

Buffy however felt she owned the dark slayer. Her head rose and she gave her biological mother a hard look. Hans however was having none of that. He slipped behind Buffy and using a move that the geeks of the club would call a Vulcan nerve pinch knocked out his daughter. She pitched forward only to be caught by her mother.

Xander cried out and would have jumped Hans had not Anya stopped him. "He's saving her life. Buffy was overdoing it Xander. She would give every drop to save Faith or any of us."

The carpenter glared at the new comers but let Anya stop him. He looked at Willow who nodded in agreement. He settled back uneasy. They did have a point but…Faith still held a special spot in his heart and he wanted to save her. Besides Buffy knew what she was doing right?

"That man turned to dust. How is that possible? He bit the Faith…I don't get it?" Penelope said. "Derek honey what happened to you?" She said shifting to his side as she noted how pale and drawn he looked. Her friend and coworker looked straight ahead trying to process what he had seen outside and now here. None of it made a lick of sense to his logical mind.

Hotch saw it but did not believe it. Gideon who had come in on their heels sighed with annoyance. He had some idea of the dark but tried to avoid it. He noted Rossi seemed resigned and Clarice was clearly comfortable in this world. He had a bad feeling the last of his teams innocence was going to be lost. It saddened him. It was why he had left all those months ago. Coming to terms with the idea of vampires and demons had shaken his faith and his commitment to the world of law enforcement and the BAU. Because he had come to see that some of the monsters they chased were in fact demons who even if caught still killed when in prison. All locking them up did was give them an all you could eat caged food supply something he was not sure he could condone.

A second council hit team moved through the streets of Sunnydale. They had orders to end some of their own. It was not something they would normally like doing but the duo in question had made few friends with the others and the amount the council was paying took away any reservations they might have. Besides the buggers had betrayed the council and if they started naming names well life could get complicated. They slipped into the SPD and stunned the local cops. It took them only moments to find the cells of their former associates and less time than that to gut them. Then again six on one odds tended to work out in your favor.

The headed out giving one last look of contempt at the local cops Travers really should have let them kill the buggers they were useless. It had been all too simple and easy like shooting fish in the barrel.

Of course they filed to take out the hidden cameras the Mayor had installed. It was a very useful asset that the Scooby Gang used at least they would soon know who did the killing as Faith had told them about the cameras when she came back to their side.

TBC…..


End file.
